Junai Bad Romance
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Denial, but it's obvious. Never liked anyone one because the person you've always loved is your own brother. Trying to lie to yourself emotions can tell a different story, so in the end what do you do when they start to eat you up a live. ItaSasu
1. I

**junai **(純粋な愛)- Japanese short-cut word referring to stories of pure love. The actual word is _junsui na ai_.

Therefore, this is pure love and bad romance….

* * *

**Junai Bad Romance **

Chapter I

_I have been dreaming…again…at least I think that I have been dreaming lately. It has to be a dream. _

Uchiha Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open from sleep. His room was still dark, getting up from his bed he had to wonder why that was. He looked around and then jumped a bit in his bed when he remembered that there was a black plastic bag covering his window. Do to the fact that it was black, it made his room become extremely dark, as if it was still night. Kicking off his blankets, he rushed out of bed to look for his alarm clock. It was not until he dropped down to his knees to feel under the bed that he felt it. "Ouch" He said.

He shook his head thinking that this was stupid. He needed light, walking over to where he knew the light was he stumbled on a couple of things. "Sasuke?" he heard his mother call from the other side of the door and then it opened. The light streamed in and Sasuke had to narrow his eyes at the light that was coming in so suddenly.

"Mom," He said, "What time is it?"

"Huh, oh, it's about time you got up" she said with a happy smile "I heard your brother betting with his friends that you were not going to get up on time, and even removed your alarm clock, but he's asleep right now, you must hurry now, before he decides to get up"

"That stupid idiot" Sasuke said, and turned on his lights. His mother shrugged and left as he got some clothes and a towel and rushed for the bathroom. It was still free, he managed to get in and bathe. By the time, he was ready in nice clean clothes and eating breakfast, his older brother came down stairs properly dressed in his work clothes and a frown on his face. Sasuke smirked "Spoiled plans nii-san?" Itachi glared at him.

"You know, I was going to make five hundred dollars easy, all you had to do was sleep in" Sasuke glared back.

"Yeah, in case you haven't realized, I'm a morning person." Itachi shrugged and closed his eyes, as he took a sip of tea.

"I guess you are," he said after a while. Sasuke licked his lips as he ate his cereal and tilted his head to the side. It was happening again. He must be dreaming, but ever since he turned seventeen, he had started to see his older brother in a much different way. He was not sure what kind of way yet, but his insides seem to twist up in a very painful way. It felt as though his stomach was fluttering and it made it hard for him to look his brother in the eyes. "So, what are you going to do after school today?"

"Huh" Sasuke said as he set his spoon back into his bowl "I…nothing. I do not think so. Depends if Naruto wants to go do something" Sasuke watched as he noticed his brother's usually hard to read face frown. It was odd, was he imagining that he could actually see his older brother frown when his facial expression seemed to change so little, so rarely, or maybe not change at all.

"I still don't like that kid…" Itachi commented.

"I know, if a person is not up to your weird standards, you never like anyone" Sasuke muttered and glared sideways. That was when he noticed that his mom was walking out the door. Ever since their father had died, for some weird reason since he was such a healthy person. Their mother had been out working to support herself. Itachi had also recently graduated from a university and had started working. Sasuke was in his first year at the university with a part time job, and that got them by well.

It was strange though, in his dead bed. Fugaku, his dad, had told him always do what makes you happy. It was different from anything he had always told him. Then he added 'don't do anything stupid and understand what is happening, what you are doing, before you even decide to commit and also screw your brother! He is a' Then he had gone on a coughing fit and his mother had ushered him out of the room. His brother had already talked to their father earlier and was looking angry and displeased about something. Well, then again when was his brother ever happy after talking to their deceased father?

"Hey boys" Their mother called "I'm going to work, hurry and get to where you need to. I love you," She said waiting for them to respond to her and with that was out the door.

"Do you think mother looks happier now that dad is dead?" Sasuke decided to ask.

"Probably, there is no way to know what she's thinking"

"True" Sasuke jumped suddenly startling Itachi. "Crap, I have to go fast, we have a test today on math" With that he rushed out the door, grabbing his bag and shoes on the way. Itachi watched where his little brother had been a while ago. Then got up and decided to head to work.

* * *

It was a lie.

There was no test.

Sasuke just could not stand the idea of staying in the same house as his older brother, alone together. It made his start feeling things that he should not even be feeling and it made him squirm and feel uncomfortable. It was hard to say that it was real, the way he was seeing his brother now.

He casually walked to class, remembering the dream he had the night before. What had it been, it was soft and warm. It was safe and reassuring, but it was hard to tell exactly what had been happening in the dream. Probably it was the best for him to not know.

Smack

"SASUKE!"

"Ouch, Dobe!"

Naruto had pounced on him again, making both of them to fall down in the floor. Naruto on the other hand was shaking from excitement from head to toe. "Guess what, guess what! Guess what!" Sasuke smacked him off of him and stood up.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Come on Teme, you have to guess. I swear not even you can ruin my happy mood today" Sasuke tilted his head at this. The dobe had never looked so….idiotic before. His eyes were glittering like only a girls would, and he was bouncing up and down, just like a girl would. Had something strange just happened?

"You had …sex?" Sasuke asked, since he remembered that this was the way Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and even Hinata had acted when they had lost their virginity, to their '_true loves_' amazingly, they all still had their boyfriends. Moreover, they were all in happy relationships with them…still.

"No you idiot! I'm not loose like a girl," Naruto bawled out angrily and Sasuke glared.

"Look who is the idiot running around thinking people are psychic and can just read your mind?" Sasuke snapped making Naruto stop bouncing and pout.

"You are mean and rotten Teme, you don't have any love in your heart!" Naruto huffed "Anyway, Gaara asked me out, he actually asked me out" Sasuke was glaring and Naruto stopped to glare at him as well.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked.

"What the hell do you mean that's it!" Naruto yelled loudly. He was displeased with his friend's lack of enthusiasm. He wanted Sasuke to be excited for him, but then again what was he expecting with a friend who did not feel a thing. Who was an ice prince with something shoved up his ass. Who had never had a crush, and who didn't seem to care about anyone but himself, the egocentric fool. Naruto narrowed his eyes and then said out of nowhere, "We need to find you some love!"

"What" Sasuke said, backing away as Naruto came closer to him with _that _look on his face. The one that Sasuke had learned could not be any good and his life was about to change, if it was for the worse or the best, you could never tell. It was like gambling your life with the blond dope.

"L" Naruto emphasized "O" He curved his lips "V" He bit his lip "E" he snapped his teeth making Sasuke scowl deeply and want to punch him. "Come on Sasuke, I have never heard of anyone you like, I always tell you who I like, we're best friends almost brothers, spill the beans!"

"I don't like anyone" Sasuke quickly answered.

"LIE!"

"How would you know, you're not me!"

"I know cause in fourth grade is when you leave childhood behind and start noticing boys around a little better" Naruto got all bubbly and Sasuke made a face.

"Boys?" He asked in, where did you grow up? Boys do not notice other boys, they start noticing girls! "Don't you mean girls?"

"No way!" Naruto yelled.

"Says the guy who had a crush on Sakura in fourth grade," Sasuke smirked as he counted off. "Fifth grade, sixth grade, seventh grade and then you finally confessed there and she rejected you but you still" Sasuke shook his head. "You liked her for ninth grade, tenth grade, and then you met Gaara, I guess Sakura went down the toilet from there, but you still liked her for a long time"

"Oh man Sasuke, opening old wounds, you have hurt me deep" Naruto placed a hand over his chest and fell dramatically onto his knees "I never want to remember how bad that unrequited love was, no one should have to go through that"

"Come on Naruto, it was all in your head" Sasuke said, looking the side and then turned back to the blond who was still grinning, and was that glitter flying around him making him sparkle? "We have to go to class, you know"

"Yeah, I know" Naruto said "Let's go Sasuke my friend"

Sasuke had to glare at Naruto as he practically floated alongside him. It was unnerving to Sasuke, he was not used to seeing Naruto like this. The blond boy was always happy, no matter what as long as he also got his ramen, but the way he was so happy right now spoke volumes of how he was…in love. As he called it. Personally Sasuke had no idea what love is and what it could do to someone, no one had ever made him look as foolish and dopey happy as Naruto looked right now. Maybe because he never had someone to make him feel in such a way…or that he could freely act this way. To him, some matter were just serious.

Before Sasuke knew it, they were in class. Naruto was bouncing in his seat, and their other friends were looking at him like he was crazy. "What are you so happy about?" Asked Sai, as he smiled, secretly in unnerved him that Naruto could even be this happy. He always had to ruin the blonds good mode.

"It's a" Naruto winked "Secret"

"Really now," Said Sai, feeling apprehensive and turned to Sasuke. "Do you know what it is he is so happy about?"

"I have no idea," Sasuke said. Shikamaru lifted up his head and raised a brow, but it was obvious that he knew what was going on as well. He just had learned to not make any of his smart comments anymore, personal request of Naruto. Besides that, it was a pain in the ass to have to explain how he managed to find everything out.

"Fine, don't tell"

"Good going" Sakura said as she came over and placed her bag down "there is no way Naruto would want you to burst up his happy bubble" She tilted her head to the side.

"So, how was your date with Lee?" Sai asked, "I know that you guys were kicked out of the restaurant you went to, I have to wonder why"

"Where the hell did you hear such a lie?" Sakura screeched out.

"Ino"

"THAT BITCH!"

"Sakura please, it's morning" Sasuke rubbed his ears. She turned her glare to him.

"Come on Sasuke, you are the only one who complains about me speaking, if it were up to you, you'd tell the whole world to shut up"

"That would be nice," Sasuke said, then he added, "We are in the university now, you'd think you'd be more grownup" Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair up "Ah," Sasuke shoved his hand away.

"Sasuke, I have to say that out of all of us you've been the most grown up, you need to cut loose and act like a kid once in a while" To this Sakura had to agree as she nodded her head. She had once had a crush on Sasuke, but he was so unreachable. It was hard to even meet his eyes at time, but she was still slightly fond of Sasuke. That is why she kept a distance between then, so her feeling for him will completely vanish and there is no chance for them to develop.

"You know Sasuke, there is going to be a fair soon, we can all go together!" Sakura then turned to Shikamaru "That was a hint to you lazy Nara, Ino will be expecting you to ask her out"

"A step or so ahead of you Sakura" Shikamaru said as he showed that he already had his and Ino's ticket. There was still two weeks to go before the fair, and everyone already started to get their tickets to not make line on the day of the fair.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" she roared. Everyone around shushed her, making her blush in embarrassment and then crossed her arms.

"Whatever" Sai said, getting everyone attention "I'm getting bored of all of this, all the guys I like are all taken, bad luck for me" He leaned back on his chair.

"Hey!" Sakura said with that girly glitter in her eyes "Why don't you and Sasuke go together!" She squealed at the idea. Sasuke closed his eyes, no one was sure if Sasuke was gay or he was straight but he was not about to argue it with a girl, who was also a Yaoi fan girl. Then again, what girl was not one of those freaky fan girls…oh yeah; the ones who had a straight head on and did not watch anime.

"There is no way," Sai said crossing his arms. If there was one person he did not have any interests in, it was Sasuke "he is not my type, and I doubt that he is gay"

"Really?" Sakura said and turned to Sasuke. "So, who do you like Sasuke, you've never mentioned a girl before, so couldn't be a boy?"

"Because there is none" Sasuke said, in a nonchalant and simple voice. This made Sakura and Naruto pout; it was always the same story with Sasuke. Sai was curious now as was Shikamaru, whom could not figure the Uchiha out. No one had ever heard of Sasuke liking anyone, or even caring for anyone. Sasuke never spoke of no one in particular so it was hard to say that Sasuke even liked someone. The boy sometimes rarely talked, that it was impossible also to know anything from his private life.

"There must be someone! You are only human, it's normal that you'd be infatuated by someone even if it was just for their looks or smarts." Sakura said, slamming her hands on the desk.

"Well, I've never liked anyone" It was not a lie, and yet somehow It really was a lie.

"Come on Sasuke, we're your pals, you can tell us!" Naruto tried, to at least tell Sasuke he was free to speak of anything.

"I'll say one last time, for all of you to hear" Sasuke said in a serious voice that was so ice cold and hostile that it made them sit up straight, even Shikamaru who was resting his head on the desk. "I have never liked anyone, there is no one here that is worthy of my time, and what the hell does love have to do with anything? Love is meaningless to me" It was a breathless atmosphere after that. Naruto shook his head.

"Teme" he said, "there is no way, and you know love is not meaningless, if you love your family, love is different in many ways. But to not experience feelings for someone else, that you want to hold tight to your heart, that's painful" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Sakura sighed and then slammed her hand down on the desk, nearly cracking it. "Alright, listen up" She said, "My new mission in life is for Sasuke to fall in love, and that is all that matters. Sasuke, you are going to know how wonderful it is to be in love with someone and how awesome it is to fight to stay together!"

Sasuke frowned.

He did not get love, but he feared that he was way ahead of himself. To a point that even his friends would get scared to were his emotions might be flowing. He didn't know the first thing you felt to let you know that you were in love, but there was no way that Sakura or anyone was ever going to find someone for him to fall in love with. "That's impossible," Sasuke said, in a voice that was no longer cold or even sounded like him. "None of you would understand"

That was when the professor entered the classroom.

The class got silent, papers were taken out, and long strenuous amounts of notes were taken for the hour.

* * *

School was finally over for the day. Sasuke sighed as he got home and closed the door behind him, silently moving into the kitchen. There he saw his older brother's back, his hand raised to his ear with a phone there. He was talking in a low and serious voice.

Itachi looked so professional, so far away and so far out of Sasuke's reach. As he walked into the kitchen he passed by his brother, catching the scent of him. It made his heart tighten and it made him want to savor it, it made him want to hug his older brother tightly. That was one emotion that confused him and he kept himself from doing such a thing. Itachi continued talking, his voice like a low melody.

It made Sasuke fell a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. It was odd, the way everything of his brother appealed to him…was this what they were talking about when you had a crush on a person? No, that could not be. That was his brother. To even think of it that way, it would be the worse way to put into terms what he was feeling. He needed to get a grip. He tried to swallow but he found his mouth dry and his hands shaky.

It was nothing right.

He moved to the refrigerator and took out a water bottle. It was going to be all right, there was nothing here to worry about, because there was truly nothing "Sasuke"

"Huh!" Sasuke was startled and threw his water bottle, hitting his older brother on the face. "Ah! Itachi, sorry, you startled me" Sasuke ran over to him and touched his face. His heart started to flutter then, the feeling tightening and suffocating him from the inside out. "I'm so sorry Itachi," He said once again as Itachi hissed.

"It's okay, why are you so jumpy anyway?" Sasuke shrugged, looking at his brother's eyes and feeling as though he was about to faint. Still, he did not. He just felt his knees go weak and he crumbled down to the ground "What's wrong with you"

"I…I have no idea" Sasuke said, his body shaking. What the hell was wrong with him?

_Shades of blue, green, and white filled my vision, passions of oranges, yellows, and purples colored my heart…what was the feeling that filled my being…could this be…what they call…love? Or was it just a dream… _

* * *

Umm, so what do you think?

Please review.


	2. II

**Junai No Bad Romance **

Chapter II

_Unknowingly, Feelings grow and develop. That is understood in one person, but who is to say the other person, where you interests may lay, would develop the same raging emotions as the ones you've kept bottle up for them. They just hurt when you can't fully express them…and it sucks when you are a boy who has fallen in love with another boy, who just happens to be your own…_

Itachi had no idea what to make of his baby brother's sudden actions. The boy had completely crumpled down to the ground and was now staying on his knees. Itachi smiled, fondly, his little brother was just so adorable. Slowly, he got to his own knees and grabbed his brother's face in his hands, looking at it as the boy looked at him with a look of pure confusion. Truly, he was adorable and oh so clueless. "Come" he said in a low calculated voice, watching all reactions his little brother had to him "I'm taking you to bed"

He nearly chuckled in delight when the boy fought to get down once he had gotten him bridal style. "Itachi, there is no need for you to carry me in such a way, there is no need!" Sasuke squirmed, making Itachi tighten his hold.

"I'm just taking you to bed, you look a little pale" Sasuke looked completely torn as Itachi carried him from the kitchen to his room. Itachi was a little worried, at the same time greatly amused at his little brother. "You've been acting strange you know, just relax. You know you can tell me anything if something is bothering you, don't be afraid" Sasuke looked away and watched as Itachi set him down on his bed. It was gentle, and Itachi did not seem to put any distance between then as he did so. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, seeming that he had lost his voice. His throat felt completely thick and shut, it was a miracle that he could even breathe. It was as if every muscle, or let's say his esophagus itself had stopped working completely. His throat, lips and all, he could hardly form a word and he could hardly swallow. He shook his head and lay down on his bed. That was when Itachi pulled away and Sasuke suddenly missed his closeness. "Alright then, I still have some stuff to do for work, I'll see you later" Sasuke dumbly nodded and blushed when his brother ruffled his hair.

"Nii-san" He huffed.

Itachi chuckled and then left.

As soon as the door closed and Itachi's presence was gone. Sasuke turned in his bed, feeling completely giddy with himself. It was a built excitement in his chest, like a shot of adrenaline that made him want to dance. It made him want to jump up and down for joy. He would have never figured that his brother would pick him up in such a way and put him to bed. Never thought of having his brother so close, or even having him ruffle his hair.

Slowly, he brought his hand up to his throat and touched it. "This is ridiculous," he said, his voice sounded breathless and shaky. Sighing, he decided to get serious once more. He felt his body completely let go of what he was feeling and it un-tensed. It was a relief, he guessed. It took only a few seconds and then Sasuke was feeling pissed at himself.

"This sucks!" He hissed and kicked his legs up in the air. This was nothing. It was nothing. Deciding that he had enough, he got out of bed and decided to get ready for work. There was still a long day ahead of him.

* * *

_The next day at school _

The morning had been brutal.

His brother had left earlier that morning, something about having an early meeting. Whatever that meant. His mother, well she was still there. she was going to work late today. Moreover, Sasuke, let us just say that last night had not been a good night for him. He had not been able to sleep, therefore had stayed up studying for no reason, well, truth be told there was nothing better to watch on the T.V. Therefore, he was beat. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just fine"

"You want me to give you a ride to school"

"Yeah, I don't think I can face the bus today" Sasuke grumbled, making his mom worry about him.

"What happened in the bus sweetheart?"

"Well, these guys and girls keep staring at me. One guy asked me to hang with him one day and I did, only to learn that he was a drug dealer and wanted me to sell his drugs." Sasuke said and his mom's eyes widen "He later called to ask me to suck him off" Now that Sasuke thought about it, weird people always came onto him. That is why he had never really had a serious crush on anyone.

"That happened to me once as well," Mikoto said, and Sasuke had to shake his head.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke grumbled out in distress, he really did now want to hear what his mother had done, or what had happened to her. Last time she ever said anything, she nearly killed him with the explicitly of her story. She said that it was for him to know how ugly and cruel the world really was.

"Sure" She smiled at him and then began to walk outside. He followed and got in the car.

With that they left to school together. Sasuke was still thinking about his brother's strong arms around him, as he carried him up stairs and gently set him on his bed. The thought of what could have happened then and there, made him want to melt. Still, he had to wonder what his feelings for his brother were. He was getting a little scared of what he might be feeling.

It certainly was not a crush.

That much was clear to him.

He knew from experience that when someone –that resource heavily based on his friends- liked someone else, they would make a fool of themselves. He never made a fool of himself, and as to what he did in front of his older brother. Let us set is straight. His brother was the best and awesome, he was just the lame little brother. There was nothing to impress there, he had given up trying to impress Itachi when he started high school. His brother just did not even seem to look at him as anything else but annoying.

He related annoying as to what he saw Sakura as, and he was not going to be like her.

As soon as he got to school, he dreaded it. All his friends were there, even his friends' boyfriends-girlfriends…whatever. "Sasuke!" Naruto was the first to greet him; the blond boy ran his way and hugged him tight. "Guess what!"

"Don't tell me," Sasuke grumbled out.

"We found you, three blind dates!" Naruto happily said. Sasuke scowled.

"Yay, you found the three blind mice, why the hell would I date someone who can't see?" This made them all sweat drop. Sasuke on the other hand was displeased and angry. How dare his friends think that he needs to date? How dare they. He does not want to go out with no one, why must they think that they can mess around with his life. One of these days, just one, maybe soon, he was going to get back at them even.

"That's not what I meant Teme" Naruto, being not so bringht look dumbfounded to his friend and had to wonder if Sasuke was not getting it. It was simple enought that even he could. Then he shrugged "We found you some willing people to date you"

"I know what you meant dobe, and I don't want to" Sasuke seethed "What makes you think that I would want to date anyone?"

"Curse you Sasuke!" Sakura exploded just then, slamming her hands into his chest and making him fall back into Naruto. "We find you nice dates and you won't even try them out, you are so frustrating, I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!" She yelled, pulling her pink hair from her scalp and stomping her feet at her frustration. The sight was amusing for the most part. Rock Lee, her perfect boyfriend seemed to come around and try to calm her down from her liittle rant. Great, if he was not there Sasuke would have beaten her up.

Then another girl Sasuke knew decided to get in on the conversation, just great "Seriously Sasuke" Ino said, swaying her hips as she walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder as if she was some grand adviser. "You can't say that you have never liked someone, it's impossible, so either you find someone on your own or might as well date what we have found for you. Also, calm down, dates are not so bad."

"I haven't liked anyone Ino, I'm living proof that it's possible" Sasuke said crossing his arms "I mean, it's not like I don't know what it is not to date someone, I've gone on dates, but I never really liked my date in the way that you are saying to keep dating them. Whatever strange way you are saying by the way, don't involve me" Sasuke backed away when there was some shocked expressions and loud gasps from his 'friends'. Maybe that term was being used to loosely on these people now.

"You have gone on a date?" Naruto yelled making hiimm back away even more "And you've never told me" This pissed Sasuke off more than it did Naruto.

"Cause their not a big deal, I dated each once or twice but that was it, end of story. There was nothing" Sasuke explained "Its not like just because I went out with someone it's a big deal"

"It is!" Sakura said "Aww man, you've dated more people than I have, haven't you"

"I don't know" Sasuke murmured.

"Anyways" Naruto said. "You have a date tomorrow with Gaara's older sister Temari, then with Tayuya on the following day, and just for the girls amusement, Chouji" THEM? no way. For show, Sasuke shrugged and nodde his head mumbling a light 'Okay'. Then, to everyone's surprise, he turned around and began to walk out of the school. "TEME!" Naruto yelled and ran after him and dragged him back into the school. Sasuke at the moment, well, he just wanted to die.

Literally

* * *

_At Work With Itachi_

It was happening again.

Everyone moved out of the way with a perplexed look on their faces.

Even the boss was shocked of what was happening once more.

This had happened at least eight times in the past two years, but this one seemed a lot more urgent than the others, as the man ran with a silver cell-phone in hand and in a panic chanted the name of the person it was for.

"Itachi!" Kisame said as he ran through the halls of the offices, after all he was Itachi's secretary and therefore this was his job "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi!" He chanted as he kept running and everyone was opening ways for him. It was not a surprise to see a panicked Kisame running through the halls yelling the Uchiha's name, which just meant something, had happened to someone exceedingly important to Itachi. "Itachi, Itachi, ITACHI!" He took a deep breath as he broke into the room.

Deidara, and Sasori looked up but Itachi kept looking at the status report in his hands. "What's the matter Kisame, did something happen, un?" Deidara decided to ask when he saw that Itachi was lost in his work again.

"Yeah, and it's serious" He said, "Itachi, you have a phone call from your brother" That made Itachi look up.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah! And he sounds pissed off" Itachi stood up and Kisame ran to him, handing Itachi the cell phone in his hand. "Here" Itachi took it and pressed it to his ear.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

'_Nii-san! Naruto and some others are making me go on blind dates!' _Itachi had to pull the phone away from his ear when he noticed that it was on speaker. Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame all looked completely interested on what was going to be said. Figures.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

'_I don't know, come and beat them up maybe!' _

"Can't you do that by yourself?"

'_I wouldn't be calling you then, now would I' _Sasuke snapped and then sighed _'you know what, forget I said anything. I'll just go on a date and get it over with_' with that he hanged up the phone and Itachi stared at it confused. Sasuke on the other end was hoping Itachi would call him back and tell him that he would help him get out of having to date anyone. He wanted his brother to be jealous. He wanted to get a rise out of Itachi. Anything, just anything. A reaction, an emotion, something that told him his feelings were somehow returned.

But he never got anything.

"Why the hell would he want to tell me about his dates?" Itachi wondered. "Wasting my time like that" Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame all shrugged. They knew the older Uchiha was too stuck in his own world, with his own problems to even notice that the younger Uchiha is in love with him.

Literally.

* * *

Therefore, it was set.

He got it.

He understood full and well, Itachi did not give a flying fuck about him. He should have known that Itachi picking him up in such a special way and taking him to his bed meant OBSOLUTELY nothing to him. To Itachi it was just a kind brotherly gesture for his brother that to him was well…sick, and he knew he was sick. Not as in the flu, but as in the mind for even thinking that perhaps there was something there.

What had he been hoping for anyway?

For his brother to actually get jealous and tell his friends to leave him alone, to claim him for his own. That was one big joke. It was wishful thinking and not something that was going to actually happen unless he actually demanded it from Itachi…even then he feared the rejection he would have to face in front of his brother.

Sighing away his disappointment at the fact that his brother had no reaction to his words, he left school that day earlier and skipped his lat class. It could wait; he just did not want to see anyone anymore. All he wanted was to go to his room and bury himself, his feelings, his idiotic emotions under his bed sheets and pillow. Besides, that was where they belonged.

In the place, he slept and in the place, he dreamt in.

This really was the worst.

Going on a date with someone though, meant nothing to Sasuke. No one had anything on him. What he feared was different, what someone else might think about him. He was only human, confused about what he felt around a certain person, but completely clear and open to what he wanted. It was hard though, because he did not want to believe it.

There was only one place he could go to console himself before work.

* * *

_Later that night._

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame where the only ones there when Sasuke got home late that night. Sasuke passed by the kitchen, hoping that he would not be noticed, but was stopped when his older brother called out to him "Sasuke, where the hell have you been." Itachi demanded. Unknown to him Sasuke had been crying at the park, after he had gone to work. Not like, he wanted to tell his brother that. Besides, he himself was not sure why he had been crying. It did not matter. "Sasuke?"

"I was at Naruto's" Sasuke did not even turn to look at his brother.

"I don't like that kid"

"Whatever" Sasuke said and quickly left making Itachi stare after him with a confused look. Usually his little brother would be happy that he was there, not out working late, and would try to talk to him a lot more than a few words. He would annoy him and never let him get his work done, but right now in a way he was worried, unsure it to follow Sasuke and ask him what was wrong, or just continue with his work. He was after all going to leave in a couple of days to a meeting to Tokyo, but he didn't want his brother to be feeling down "What's up with him?" Itachi wondered aloud.

"He just doesn't get it," Kisame said, leaning his head into the palm of his hand. "He don't get it at all"

"Of course not, un" Deidara agreed, nodding his head.

"Really, why would he" Sasori added, nodding his head as well.

Itachi turned to face then and narrowed his eyes "What the hell are you guys talking about?" Itachi snapped at them. Deidara grinned and then mockingly said.

"Don't you know, you know."

This made Itachi glare and nearly choke the blond. What the hell were they all talking about? He knew his friends were weird, but this time it was like they were hiding something from him, and he knew when people were hiding things from him.

Back in his room, Sasuke closed the door and fell to his knees. Tears still running down his cheeks. "Why" he wondered, "Why do I have to feel for my older brother in the worst ways!" taking in a deep breath, he had to remember his own words. '_Love is meaningless to me_' "That's because it hurts…"

_Brother, I just can't help but love you in the worst ways. _

* * *

Thank you for all who reviewed, I hope last chapter questions where answered here. It'a an odd tale, and I hope you are still Enjoying it,Hmm, so what are you guys thinking now? Is it still good, should the rating go up in the near future? Well, I'm getting ideas and BME will start again soon. School is also starting, but I'll see you around at least I'll try every sunday.

Please Review.


	3. III

**Junai Bad Romance **

Chapter III

_I keep thinking about what I have to do to pull at your heart strings, What I have to do for you to want to touch me…touch me and hold me tenderly, me and only me…._

The weekends were the time Sasuke loved to rest the most. The worst thing that had happened today was that well, he was set up on a blind date. He had met Temari once, through Gaara and Naruto, and let us just say that he was slightly scared of her. The fact that she wanted to date him, he could not even fathom what her motives were. For he knew that she was engaged, and it was a secret that only he knew. Of course, Naruto and Gaara had no idea that he had once been out with her, at least he hope none of them knew. Still, as he looked at her, she looked the same with her blond hair, dark blue eyes, did Sasuke ever tell anyone that even though he had a best friend with blond hair and blue eyes, that they gave him nightmares?

"Finally, Sasuke!" Naruto waved his hand around when he saw Sasuke come around the corner, that same grin plastered on his face. He was excited at the possibilities of today, only if he knew that Sasuke felt like crying. It was one thing he would never do in front of no one though, and the one to blame for all of his hurt feelings was his one and only older brother. He sighed, slowly walking. The park was sure full when there was no school, and not to mention full of public display all over the place.

"Not like I had a choice or anything better to do," Sasuke mumbled to himself, the reason he was feeling so upset, lonely so empty and so hallow was because his brother had left on a business trip for the weekend. Lucky bastard got to travel, but did he ever invite Sasuke? No! For all Sasuke knew his brother could be out there dating someone, or doing some PDA with someone. The thought itself pissed him off.

He missed Itachi, but he did not want to admit it to anyone much more himself.

Well now, Sasuke thought as he looked at everyone that was there. Sakura and her boy toy Lee, Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Gaara…great. Well, at least Tenten the tomboy and her boyfriend Shino were not here, she would die laughing at his expense. She was the worse out of the group and he swore that she had something against him. In addition, Hinata and her boyfriend Kiba, oh yeah, that boy had a concussion on the head, he was worse than Tenten. Sasuke always thought that boy was a little too close to his dog…Well they did not matter. What mattered now was the fact that he was going on a probable cover up date with Temari so she would get what she wants.

The fact that she had not stood him up meant that she was serious about this. She probably did not want to ask Naruto for his cell phone number in fear that Gaara might get suspicious. Naruto was a little too dense.

Even though, now he liked the idea of that she might ask for something and then left. Then he would have proven his point that there was no way he was going to date. That there was no hope for him to have any love, from anyone. "Couldn't you walk a little faster Sasuke!" Sakura snapped when he finally made it a few feet away from them, "You act like if we are sentencing you to death" Sasuke frowned.

"Setting me up with dates without my proper consent, yes you are," Sakura was about to punch him in her blind anger when he moved out of the way and the blow landed on Naruto. Naruto began to cry in an anime fake style and Gaara got pissed off as he held his love to his chest.

"What what you are doing wench! That was uncalled for" With that he practically bit Sakura's head off and made her hide behind Lee in shame. That was when Ino started to laugh and her boyfriend beside her just yawned in the sheer boredom of being here.

"Serves your right," She said.

"Oh shut up Ino" Sakura had been at the point of tears when Ino's voice just brought the anger right back.

"Anyways" Ino said pushing some of her blond hair back "Look it here Sasuke, this is your date Temari" She winked as if trying to tell him something, Sasuke just found it to be confusing. "I know she's an older girl, but you still have to treat her properly." Temari then shoved past her, walked over to Sasuke wrapping her arms around his, and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. This caused everyone to blush and look away, while Sasuke simply glared forward. That was the kiss of death, it only meant one thing. She was going to use him to get what she wanted. He waited for her to whisper in his ear exactly what she wanted to get out of this experience.

"Sasuke, I want to sneak out and leave, there's something important I have to do" this caused Sasuke to tense.

"And what happens if that does not get accomplished"

"Well nothing, I just won't forgive you. So long as I can leave without Gaara and no one else of my family finding out it is all I need. I also want to tell you so at least you know and are able to contact me just don't tell anyone else" Sasuke nodded.

"You're insane," He said, all he needed to do now was text some of his other friends and her wish would come true. Temari knew how capable Sasuke was at pulling strings to get what he wanted as well, and she took advantage of that.

"Too true" She chuckled out in an evil way, and Gaara who was looking their way knew that his sister was up to not good. She felt comfortable with Sasuke because she had met him before and seemed to like him a little too much, but Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee did not know that Sasuke and Temari could be dangerous when placed in the same room. They had caused such a commotion last time they went to a club that they got each other throw out. Not only that, but also everyone else in there, which happened to also include Gaara and Naruto, and then the club was shut down for at least a week. Gaara didn't like Sasuke much for only one reason.

A date was not going to really be a date between these two.

It was going to be a daredevil heart attack caused by them.

"So, where are we going?" Temari asked as she snuggled herself to Sasuke.

"Would you quit being so touchy feely with him!" Ino and Sakura both snapped at the same time all of a sudden. There was a mutual secret that they kept within each other. They had never told anyone that Sasuke was someone that they liked A LOT. Still, they had come to the conclusion if that not one of them could have him, then neither of them would come after him. It was a done deal, and so they moved on and got new boyfriends.

"Relax" Temari said, obvious to her what they meant by that.

"Oh" Lee said, "We could go to a restaurant to eat and then go watch a movie" It was a clichéd thing to do, especially in a group date. However, what did it matter, as long as they got to go out and do something and not just stand there all awkward.

"Sounds like a plan!" Naruto said, smiling at Gaara. Gaara nodded and then they moved in couples out of the park. Temari and Sasuke in the back, while she watched that no one saw him texting, everything was going according to plan.

Throughout the whole date, they did as Lee had suggested. They had gone to the restaurant and were now going to watch a movie. Temari and Sasuke felt that they could not watch something as lame as New Moon, something that Sakura and Ino were excited about. They had dragged Naruto into it telling him that hot guys appeared and he had convinced Gaara. Shikamaru did not care so long as he got to fall asleep in the chair, and Lee would do anything for his sweet cherry blossom.

"So, have you come up with a plan to take me to the airport" Temari discreetly whispered into Sasuke's ear. He nodded his head. She sighed then "You know Sasuke, you're like a little brother to me, and the thought that they want to set you up on dates, really is odd and it angers me since you don't want it. Are you sure there is no one that you might like" Sure, she too was like an older sister to him. That was why he felt that he needed to protect her from his tainted mind and thoughts.

"No, no one" Sasuke bit out "At least no one worth mentioning" She knew there had to be someone, but she was not going to force him for any names. It was his life.

"Have you been heartbroken?" She asked, worry laced in her voice. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not yet, just disappointed" She was confused at that, and placed an arm around Sasuke. She was about to whisper something directly into his face when all of a sudden they were interrupted by the loud voices of Sakura and Ino.

"Hey! No public displays!" Their faces were red, and it was obvious they did not like it. Temari, out of vengeance for being interrupted rubbed her cheek against Sasuke's. Then she licked his cheek and smirked at them, flipping them off.

"He's delicious, you know, and all mine"

"Grrrrr" both girls growled.

Lee looked at them oddly. "Why are you being growling, isn't good that Sasuke might have found someone for him already" Sakura and Ino pouted but did not say anything else. They had decided this, this was for the best, it was just so hard convincing themselves.

"Alright then" Naruto said cutting into the silence "Let's go watch the movie"

"Troublesome"

They walked further into the theater. Gaara kept glancing over his shoulder and Temari and at Sasuke, just knowing that they were making a plan. Sakura and Ino were looking over their shoulders as well, but they were looking at them with displeased looks and jealousy. They both had thought that Sasuke was telling the truth and that there was no way that no one could have him. So no one could have him and his love would make their dreams come true, since they vowed to never even come near him or make moves on him.

It was obvious though that Temari and Sasuke had something going on. Naruto inside was jumping up and down, thinking of ways to tease Sasuke over this. Lee, well he was lost in his own little mind thinking about many more things he and Sakura still had left to do for the rest of the day and Shikamaru could care less. Once they were inside, they had to find the theater number that they had been assigned to. Once they were there, they took their seats.

The room was already dark, lights dimly lighting the way. There were people already seated on the millions of chairs that you could see there. The big screen was already showing commercials before the movie started. It was a breathtaking sight that it made and the volume just added to the experience of it all. They all managed to get seats next to each other. Sasuke and Temari getting the ones in the end. The commercials and ads took some time, but finally the movie was on.

Just as the movie started, Sasuke and Temari had already left the theater with no one of their friends noticing them. Sasuke pulled out his cell phone. "Are you here already?" he asked in a low voice as possible.

'_I was about to call you dude, chill, we're outside. Now hurry'_ Sasuke turned to Temari and nodded. She nodded as well and began to walk out of the theater lobby together.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?" Sasuke asked as they made their way to the curve of the street.

"Well, the guy that I like lives somewhere else, I am going out there to visit him. I have heard things other people say, like he is cheating on me, and that he has been hurt, everything is so confusing. I just have to go and get the story for myself" she spoke quickly.

"Some other guy?" Sasuke asked, "Who is he"

"You wouldn't know him," She said. "No one would because I don't want them to know" Sasuke nodded deciding to not question her any further. Still, she had one last thing to say. "I'll be calling you to tell you how I am and when I am going to return for you to come and pick me up. If Gaara or Kankuro ask about me, just say you don't know where I am. Tell them I left you and went on my own and not to worry"

"That is going to be hard you know"

"Yeah well, I'll have to call them as well and make up a lie"

As soon as they got out, a blue car with the roof withdrawn to the back came over towards them. There was a guy there with white hair and a girl with raven black hair and glasses. "Yo, Sasuke!" the man said grinning, his teeth were sharp. The girl just nodded her head, a frown on her face.

"Hey Suigetsu" Sasuke got into the car. Karin stayed silent watching the blond as Temari followed and then Suigetsu turned to them.

"So, where to?"

"The airport" Temari quickly answered,

"Sure" And he drove off, fast.

* * *

_Back in the theater/_

"Oh my gosh! He took off his shirt!"

"WHOOOO!!" the crowd said over what Ino and Sakura had said and then there were applauses. It was a weird thing, but everyone was so into the movie. They had not even noticed that Temari and Sasuke had gone missing.

"Look, he turned into a wolf!" Naruto commented when he saw the excellent video effects that were used to turn a guy into a wolf in a matter of seconds. It was odd.

"That is so totally not the way I thought that would look!" Sakura whispered excitedly to Ino.

"I know, shouldn't they be like werewolves? Oh my, this really is good," Ino whispered back.

"I still don't like Jacob though"

"Yeah me too"

"Shut up already!" Gaara hissed, getting annoyed with everything that was being said around him. this movie was so lame, it didn't seem to have a point. Especially if you have not read the book, and he had not. However, he had heard that many emotions were cut away, even from the book since itself seemed to be rushed. Everything here always centered about beauty and the insecurities of humans…It lacked so much.

"Bitter"

"Oh look" Their eyes were wide and exited. Naruto was in to it as well. That was when Gaara looked to the side and noted one thing, Sasuke and his sister were no longer there. This made him jump up to his feet.

"HEY SIT DOWN!"

"Gaara!" Naruto chided and pulled his boyfriend back down "they are just going to get to the good part, stop being jumpy"

"But" He tried, but all he found was a hand shutting his mouth down so he could not say another word.

* * *

**With Itachi**

Itachi knew there was something being said behind his back.

Traveling always made him feel homesick, and made him feel completely irritated with everything around him. Being away from home was the worst for him. He would worry about his brother the most and wonder what he was going to be doing during his period of absence. He knew that Sasuke might hang out with that kid he did not like, but what could he do, he had business to take care off on the other side.

"Man, this is taking so long" Kisame said beside him as they drove around, the new city looked awesome, perfect for them to go and explore. Tokyo, Itachi had to wonder, was really a strange city. He always had lived in Konoha, so actually seeing a big city compared to the near rural area that he lived at was something new.

"Would you stop moving Kisame" Itachi hissed when Kisame started to bounce in his seat.

"Alright" Kisame sighed.

Itachi really could not wait to get home, he briefly wondered if Sasuke might call him.

* * *

**At the Airport**

They had only parked the car "So, you are not going to be taking any packed bags or anything?" Sasuke asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No, all I need is my money, bye and thank you" With that she jumped out of the car and ran towards the airport. Her flight was not going to leave for another twenty minutes, but Sasuke had to wonder if she was going to be alright. Guess nothing in the world was easy these days, and even he with his heartache was insecure.

His own emotions, feelings, everything suffocating him.

Maybe, there was no happy conclusion to his life story, no never for someone like him, but he could still wish for one. He could still hope for his happy ending "Alright then, let's go back home"

"That seemed like such a waste," Karin said.

"Tell me about it"

"Hmm" Sasuke said, a small smile on his lips "Maybe it wasn't, sometimes you just have to run and do anything to save the love you have with someone"

"Oh shut up"

The three laughed and soon drove back to Konoha. Suigetsu dropped Karin off in her house, they had been out in a date earlier, and then he dropped Sasuke off. Sasuke thanked him and then ran towards his house. He was feeling a little better by this time. Maybe, Itachi ignoring him or saying odd things was not something for him to be up-set over.

He still had time to get his brother to notice him.

As long as his brother was still single.

He wished he could let go of these feelings and make them end just like every other dream does. However, it was something he could not ignore, and something he could not stop wishing for either. He didn't ask to feel this way, but he could only hope for something better to come along. For some hope…

As much as he wished, those feelings would not go away.

_To welcome you back home. Moreover, take you into my arms, for you to come and love me for the rest of our lives and for you…to cherish every little and last thing about me…_

* * *

Thank you for all who reviewed, means a lot. I know, this chapter was odd and there was no fluff, many of you might start getting anxious for it. Hope I continue to see you guys around to read it though and find the fluff worth waiting for. See you around.

Please review.


	4. IV

**Junai No Bad Romance **

Chapter IV

_Sometimes these feelings grow numb with all the pain, I do not want to be seen, I hide from the light of the world…wondering if you would ever come in and look for me. Am I even worth looking for? I don't think I am...._

The dates had been planned.

Sasuke had stood everyone up.

He had gone home the day that Temari left and ran into his room, thinking that it was only to take a break from the world and reset his thoughts. The house seemed to empty with his mother at work and his brother on a business trip. He felt so lonely at that moment, even when he wanted to have hope. It was embarrassing, it was shameful but he felt that he had no other choice, he could not be forced to do something he didn't want to do. He didn't want to date anyone, and he didn't want to lead anyone on that he might like them. Temari he understood, but everyone else…it had to be a joke.

After all, wouldn't it be when you were in love with your one and only brother? Sasuke had thought it was a joke also to think about telling Itachi about his feelings.

Deciding on it, he had locked the door to his room, closed the windows of all light and turned off his cell phone since he did not want to call his brother or have him call, well, only after the call he had gotten from Temari that she had made it and was safe and planning to return soon. She also mentioned something about being so happy, being engaged, and living her dream, it was unfair that she would have her happy ending, one that he still couldn't have because it was too far away. He then buried his face into his pillow and decided to never come out.

He did not want to be seen.

To not be heard.

He for once, just wanted to hide.

He was not sure of what had gone on after he had done that that day, but in the morning, he had gotten up, went to the bathroom, bathed and washed his teeth and went back to his room. Around noon, he got up again and ate something knowing his mother was not there and the house was empty because Itachi was still not back, and then went back to his room after taking a small break and stretching out. Truth be told, he was not feeling good. No one was in the house once more, not even he was supposed to be here but there was no way that he was going to go to school.

The next day came, it was the same.

Then the next and it was more of the same.

Therefore, here he was now. It was morning once more, but he was not going to get up just yet. Of course, that was when his door was knocked on harshly because other people had other thoughts in mind that did not match his. "Sasuke?" It was his older brother, his eyes widen and his ears perked up. His heart soared; he swore though that it did not. He swore by all that was holy that he had not missed his brother as a lover misses his soul mate, and he certainly was not going to say how good it felt to hear his voice once again, or how much he wanted to open the door and hug him tight. There was just no way. Such thoughts and feelings belonged to the back of his mind. To forever, be buried in the back and to never be uncovered. "Sasuke, I know you are in there, open this door!"

Sasuke mocked him, not that his brother could see him.

"Sasuke, I also know you've missed school, your friends have been asking for you! You know I don't like that kid. Now stop being childish and making things hard for me and come out," Itachi hissed, leaning against the door in hopes to hear his little brother. He knew Sasuke had run away once, but had promised him to never do it again. He knew the boy was there, but he had no idea what was bothering him. _'Damn you Sasuke, always making me worry. if only you knew....'_ Itachi thought.

Inside the room '_Damn that Naruto and not minding his own business'_ Sasuke thought bitterly, but then again what the hell were friends for if they were not there to annoy you and support you in any way possible. That was when he sat up and said, "Well, you can't make me go either way _nii-san_!" He was being childish, he knew this. However, he was also testing his brother's patience, and that alone was dangerous. He heard a snicker come from the other side. Obviously, his brother's friends were there as well. After all, they were thte perfect audience to witness the two brother's fighting over opening a door.

"Stop laughing Deidara, he's going to punch you," Kisame said, but it was too late, Itachi had already made his move.

"Ouch"

"Too late"

"Kisame, break down this door" Itachi ordered.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He looked around the room. "Sure. I was looking for something to break down today" Alright, Sasuke had to come to the conclusion that he was still in his pj's but nothing matter now than escaping his brother. He ran to his window and nearly jumped in surprise when he heard the first loud thump to his door. It seemed as the door nearly flew of the hinges and it made him swallow hard. His brother was losing his patienve.

"Damn" Kisame said, "Let me try again"

"You know Sasuke!" Itachi called as he stopped his friend for the moment "This is going to hurt your door, so it'll be smart to just open it and tell me what's bothering you" Mentally Sasuke was cursing Itachi as he pushed his window up. _'There is such a strong desire in me to tell you that this is your entire fault Itachi, your whole fucking fault for being my brother' _Hurrying Sasuke managed to push up the window and then locked it so that it wouldn't fall down on him.

He then climbed out of it, it was big enough to fit two people through, he was glad for that. Once he was out, he closed the curtains around the window, also glad that there was barely a breeze in the morning and ran out of there. He ran around the house and managed to get out. But he could also heard the loud crashing of his door folding into itself as Kisame broke through it and a loud round of applause and a loud _'Un, he did it'_ From Deidara.

Sasuke ran down the street, and slowed down when he was down the block. "That was close," he said to himself. However, he knew that right about now his brother was going to be pissed off at him even more. Eventually he was going to have to face him, but not now, Sasuke could not handle facing his brother at this moment. Being in his pajamas was no big deal; he still knew one more place where he could go at the moment.

Deciding to go there, he walked all the way to Kimimaro's house. It was the first house at the beginning of the second block, covered in tall green pine trees, a beautiful grass setting, and various types of flower littering small hedges. It was like a small warm home. He jumped the fence and ran to the black metal door that had multiple dots in it. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" the silver haired man asked as he answered the door and looked at the young boy before him. He was taller than Sasuke by a few inches, but he was also someone who cared a lot about him. Not to mention that he lived with his boyfriend Juugo, the two of them could already be husband and wife.

"Long story short, I had to escape my brother. Can I hang here for some time?" Sasuke shrugged "Just please"

"Uh, sure" Kimimaro said moving aside and allowing the smaller boy to walk in and closed the door behind him. At the same time he was wondering why Sasuke was not at school, he knew the raven was hiding from something once again. "You can take a bath, a change of clothes in the bathroom closet, you know the drill"

"Yeah, yeah" Sasuke said.

Kimimaro was once upon their pimp, he practically still was. He was older than all of them for like five years, but at one point in their lives, even Sasuke had somehow come to him. They had run away, a group of kids that were lost and didn't feel wanted in their families. Kimimaro had this aura for drawing in stray kids that had run away from home and pulling them to him. Suigetsu, Karin, Tayuya…all of them, there was probably even more. For some time, they were all working for him, selling drugs, and some selling their bodies for money, it was all for the , he had convinced them all to go back home, and had even provided for them.

He still did. But he never forced them to do anything they didn't want, even though he seemed tempted to do so.

As soon as Sasuke was finished, he walked out and saw Juugo leaving off to work. "So, what are you running away from now?" Kimimaro decided to ask. This was one of the people that Sasuke could not lie to, he sat down and Kimimaro served him up some breakfast.

"Well" he said "You know that feeling when you like someone, but inside you are screaming, there is no fucking way I can like this person, it's just nasty kind of thing…that's what I'm running away from" Kimimaro turned towards Sasuke once more and sat down in a chair shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Nope, I've never thought that way, please enlighten me"

"You see" Sasuke said, barely eating some of his food. "I like someone, but I told everyone even myself that I don't just so I won't have to face it, so…it hurts you know" Kimimaro raised a brow.

"I understand that you said you were never going to fall for someone, what made you change your mind?"

"It's not what made me, is what I fear…you know…you have to be insane to be in love with" Sasuke couldn't say just so easily, the words came out in a low whisper "With your own brother…"

"Oh" Kimimaro said, "that is serious, but I guess not so bad" Silence fell over them. There had to be something done, and Sasuke was going to have to face this feeling eventually. Still, running away from them did not seem so bad now. It seemed like the best thing to do. Still, Sasuke knew he had to tell Itachi.

* * *

**Back at the house**

"He's not here," Sasori said. Itachi sighed as he glanced around the empty and messy room.

"He must climbed out his window and runaway once again" Itachi knew it had happened before, now it was clear that something was bothering his little brother. Still, he also knew his little brother would come to his senses and come back to him, after all the boy had promised to never do something as stupid as runaway once again. There was something bothering his brother, and he needed to find out what it was "I wonder what he is hiding?" Deidara grinned when Itachi said those words.

"You still don't know? You'd think it'd be obvious with the way that Sasuke is acting" Deidara had to ponder back on what had happened this week "Didn't Sasuke tell you something a while back?" Itachi thought about it.

"Well, he was acting strange and seemed to nearly faint and then he told me that he had been set up on dates" Itachi shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"And you don't care about that?" Kisame asked this time "You know, to have other people want to date your little brother" Kisame shrugged a couple of times, as if he was doing this in a suggestive manner. Itachi narrowed his eyes at him, not liking the way Kisame was grinding himself up in the air.

"What the hell are you trying to say? I am sure Sasuke can handle himself around other people. He's not that fragile," Itachi said in a calm, soothing but dangerous voice that made everyone cringe and afraid to over step boundaries. Deidara and Kisame shook their heads; Itachi was so dense to his brother's feelings, but what could they do when the Uchiha acted like he did not want to hear it. It was clear that Itachi cared for his brother, but that never reached over the boundaries of brothers. Sasori on the other hand decided to change the subject.

"Should we go out to look for him?"

"No" Itachi said, "Let's stay here today, I'm sure sooner or later he is going to return home, If he doesn't come soon then I'll go hunt him down myself" Still, worry was nipping at the edge of Itachi's heart. This was his one and only beloved little brother, and he was scared that he might not return. A part of him wanted to run after Sasuke, but something pulled him back.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

It was already late in the evening.

Not late, but still it was selfish and childish, what he was doing and he was aware of it. He had to stop running away "How long are you planning to stay here?" Kimimaro asked when he saw that Sasuke was still there. The boy looked up and shrugged. He did not know, but a part of him was wondering what he should do, he really did not want to go back. Still, there was a part of him that also wished…That was when he decided to get up.

"I guess I'll leave now"

"Make sure you go home Sasuke"

"Yeah Yeah" With that, and a borrowed pair of shoes, Sasuke was out the door. He really did not want to go home, but either way, he was going to pass by it to see if anyone was there at the moment. Maybe it was not fair, what he was doing. He did not have to miss school over this, there was still so much that he had left to do.

Once he got near his house, there was a huge problem there already. The lights were all on, the windows were all open and Itachi was outside with his friends arguing. What Sasuke didn't know was that they had called the cops. Still, that much became obvious when he heard the sirens heading their way. "I'm telling you Sasuke is going to be simple to find, there was no need to call the cops!" Itachi yelled, "He hasn't even been missing for twenty four hours, I could have found him!"

"We know! Still, they are coming!"

"How the hell did you manage to get the cops to come?"

"He threatened them with shooting his gun down the street, un" Deidara said, pointing at Kisame.

"Smart"

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles" Itachi hissed under his breath. That was when wheels screeched and the cops came rushing out of their cars. There were at least three cars.

'_This doesn't look good_' Sasuke thought when he saw Kisame pull out a gun from under his shirt. The police, of course approached with caution. Many stayed by their cars, behind their open doors and waiting to shoot if they had to. Two male police officers came over to Itachi and his group of friends "So, what is it that you guys are trying to pull, you know this is dangerous right?"

"Yeah, we know" Deidara grinned "But he has gone completely bonkers!"

"Gimmie little Sasuke back, gimmie Sasuke gimmie him!" Kisame said dramatically falling to his knees. Itachi face palmed and then decided to speak. The officer that stood in front of them though, was ready to shoot Kisame if it may be, he was taking no chances.

"Wha is going on here!"

"My younger brother left this morning and hasn't returned, we were just worried because he never stays out this late" The worry was evident in his voice and it looked like he was trying hard to contain that simple emotion.

"But it's just seven" The other police man as they gazed at the slightly darkened sky, the sun barely peeking over the houses "If he would be out and it was perhaps one, it would be an emergency. Does he not have a phone to call him in?"

"He left it" and besides that, it was off. Itachi nodded as the police man started to ask him more things. Sasuke on the other side did a silent scream as his blackberry was in Sasori's hand, and the bastard was going through it. That was an invasion of privacy. Sasuke was glad when Itachi snatched it away from Sasori and sighed in relief as he slipped it into his own pocket. Good, now it was safe, and his brother would never go through his things.

He trusted him.

"I'm sorry for all of this, I should be the one to go out and look for him" Itachi suddenly said and it made Sasuke's heart kick a little. His brother was seriously worried about him, guess he couldn't hate his own brother after all.

"Still, you called us out" the police officer was angry that he was pulled out of his job "And someone made a threat with a shootout" the man tapped his foot and Itachi shook his head.

"I didn't" Itachi protested. "That would be him"

"SASUKE!" Kisame was on his knees on the floor waving the gun around. This made everyone stand even more on-guard.

"Would you stop waving that thing, un!" Deidara yelled, running to Sasori and wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist. "Sasori, we have to get away from here!" Deidara started to fake sob and breathe in deeply as if he could not.

"It's a terrorist!" Yelled a woman from across the street, a small girl hiding behind her skirt.

"Shoot" Kisame said, and then the gun went off on itself. It shot into the wall in their house and then there were a at least seven other guns pointed at Kisame. The man was scared, not knowing what to do he grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be Itachi, as a shield. This made Sasuke feel angry, and he gripped the fence he was hiding behind from, what if they killed his brother? That was something that he was never going to forgive of no one.

He would become the avenger and he would kill everyone at fault for taking his precious brother's life. That he vowed to. Still, he was also not going to stand around and let his brother get killed, what is Kisame thinking!

"Release him!" A loud cop voice boomed.

"Not till you place your guns down dudes" Kisame brought up his gun and pointed it to Itachi's head making Sasuke gasp and flinch and anger rise within him even more. Itachi remained impassive with a glare on his face "Or he will die along with me!" Why the hell was Kisame doing this!?

"Drop the gun and release him." The officer said once more "Don't you dare do something that will cost you more than surrendering right now?" Unconsciouly tears started to stream down from Sasuke's eyes. He could not allow this to happen, just seeing a gun pointed to his beautiful brother was enough to suffocate him from the inside out with worry and need to protect him. All other emotions set aside, Sasuke would die for Itachi.

Even if his love was not returned.

"You drop your gun"

Sasuke's heart faltered when Kisame pulled back the trigger. Itachi's did as well and he started to squirm, thinking that for once his friend could be serious about killing him. there was still so much in life that he had not done. This is not how he wanted to die "Let go Kisame, I have to go find Sasuke. You know you want us to find Sasuke right. Stop this"

"No" Kisame smirked "Gimmie Sasuke, I want to see him and then I will let you go" A car suddenly came near and stopped ahead, the mother of the victum came running, fear clear on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Mikoto said as she tried to run towards Kisame to pull Itachi away from him. She was stopped by the police though and not allowed to go in there and save her precious first born. Shaking from head to toe, watching's Kisame's finger on that trigger, looking like it could pull at any second. Or if he slip it could go off at any time, the pressure.

Then it happened so fast, Sasuke came out from behind the fence and out of the bushes and ran fast into the action.

He came in-between all the guns that were cocked on when he made his appearance.

Everything froze then. Everyone froze.

The danger that Sasuke had placed himself in was clear to everyone. Mikoto by this time felt like she was going to faint, she couldn't lose any of them, not one. She loved her boys to much. "Let go of my brother and drop the fucking gun Kisame!" Sasuke yelled in a demanding way, as if it was torn from his chest. Kisame smirked and nodded his head.

"Done" Was all he said while he also shoved Itachi to Sasuke making them fall safely to the floor and then randomly shot the gun. This made the police alert and shoot their own. All the bullets missed, all but one. One that came and embedded itself into Kisame's right leg and he fell to the floor. Police officers rushed him, tackling him down to the ground and then cuffed him up, and decided to wrap things up here and take him to prison.

"AAAH GAH IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Kisame yelled "FOR LOVE WHY DOES IT HURT!" That was clearly a pun that only Deidara and Sasori caught. They sighed, in relief that it was all over and no one but the dumb shark was hurt.

Sasuke was shaking in Itachi's arms as they stayed down crouched in the floor. Itachi soon tightened his hold on his little brother and kissed him on the forehead. "Sasuke, what you just did was so foolish" Itachi snapped, "Foolish, you're so stupid, so, so, stupid!" Itachi's voice faltered then and Sasuke looked up.

That was the first time he saw a tears in Itachi's eyes.

It was heart wrenching, that it left him boneless and breathless.

_Maybe I need to stop hiding and allow myself to pursue my dreams, to pursue you. I wouldn't know what to do if I face your rejection, I don't know what to do if you no longer want to see me again, but I'll cling to the last hope that I have, for me and you to write our bad romance… _

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews! They mean alot to me. So, Umm, so what do you guys think? Lol. I'll try to Up-date Bad meets evil soon, but I'm having trouble with one little thing. Other than that. see you guys around!

Please review.


	5. V

**Junai No Bad Romance**

Chapter V**  
**

_The safety in your arms, knowing that I am not alone. It fills me to the brim with joy, to be able to call you mine…So, please love me no matter what. I do not know what's gotten into me, I just never want to lose you, never even think of losing you…._

For the first time, in so many days Sasuke had finally decided to go to school. He got up and got ready for it. Once he was in the kitchen for his breakfast, his mother was rushing out the door calling out her goodbyes and Itachi was sitting there drinking some coffee, and reading the newspaper. They had made headlines. Everything went as normal, but the fact that Sasuke had dark circles under his eyes anyone could tell that he lacked sleep and he was not happy. The silence was unbearable, but it made him hope that maybe his brother, his darling Itachi, didn't hate him when he said "Morning little brother"

"Morning" Man, this was so over barring, it was too much. He wanted to face it and bring it all up. He had to "So, what is going to happen to Kisame?" Sasuke decided to open it up.

Itachi didn't even glance at him as he kept reading the news paper "He is going to court and they're going to decide what to sentence him with, some time in jail serves him right for what he did" Sasuke bowed his head down. It had been all his fault, he could have lost his brother. He had made Itachi unhappy and even made him cry, his brother never cried, for nothing and no one.

"But he would have never done this if I had not decided to run away" Sasuke was feeling guilty, that was for sure.

"But you running away does not force his actions" Itachi said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes it does! It's all connected" Shaking his head; Sasuke grabbed his bag and walked over to the door, Itachi was not even going to look at him, so be it! "I have to go to school" Just as he was about to walk out the door his brother called him.

"Sasuke"

"Hm" Sasuke was not expecting his brother to call him back, his hand pausing at the door handle.

"I'll pick you up from school today, and I'll take you out to eat so we can talk with more time. I don't want you feeling guilty for what Kisame did" Itachi said, his eyes on Sasuke, Sasuke smiled without turning around but nodded his head.

"Okay, see you later" And with that he left. Itachi sighed; he still had something to do before he went and picked up Sasuke today at school.

_I do not want you to just make me feel better, I want you to hold me and love me forever. I want you to forever be there, a lot more than just a brother…a lot more, more like my lover…Just allow me to prove to you that we are meant to be…_

* * *

Once Sasuke was in school, he was early before everyone else. Therefore, he had decided to stop by the school canteen to get himself something to eat. It was just to hold him off for the entire school time. Once he got to class though, the normal group of friends was there. Part of his regretted coming to school "Sasuke!" Naruto cheered when he saw him and ran over to him, hugging him tight. "What happened? Where had you been? Sasuke" he whined. "Have you slept properly?" Then there was worry in the blonde's eyes.

"I was just not feeling good, I'll be alright now, so stop buggin' me"

"But you are alright now right?" Sakura asked from the other side. "You don't want to miss the fair do you?" Sasuke had completely forgotten about that. She walked over to him and smirked "you still don't have a date do ya, Chouji is willing to still go out with you, even though you stood him up" Sasuke watched her lick her lips, he knew she would enjoy seeing him with a guy. Fat chance he was going with whom she wanted him to go with.

"No thank you" Sasuke said "I can get my own date" that caused her to frown.

"Really now, who might that be" She was thinking it might be Temari, given that they had left without them knowing when they went to the theater. After that, he goes missing and so does she, they were probably doing stuff! It was possible to lock each other in a silent room, with candle light, and be romantic in silence. Or perhaps that was just one of her secret dark and deep fantacies. Sai, who was still sitting down in his chair, smirked and said.

"Well, I know I can get a date, it's not hard, I got myself one" Then he eyed Sasuke "doubt you can even get one though, especially one as hot as mine"

"Who the hell cares what you think and who the hell you date!" Sasuke snapped at him. Then he pushed Naruto off, so he could get to a seat. The blond was all on his like his mother or something! It frustrated him "You guys all suck trying to set me up anyway, why can't you let me live my life in peace. Don't you guys trust me enough to get my own date?"

"Cause you can't" Sai said, a smirk still on his face, "Duck butt hair."

"Are you mad at us?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Shikamaru said, he looked extremely bored and relaxed. Sasuke glared at all of them.

"Would you all leave me alone on the topic of dating and all that?"

"Never" Naruto said, "We have to find you someone!"

Sasuke shook his head and then said, "I can find someone on my own, okay" His friends all gave him a look that they doubted that. Sasuke sighed and said "Okay, I promise you that by the time the fair rolls around, I'll have a hot date with me and all you can leave me alone and shut up!" With that his friends stayed silent as the teacher entered into the room. Sasuke was serious though, this was his own personal mission. He only had two more days to Saturday but he was sure that he could get a date. He was determined to get a date!

And he knew exactly who he wanted his date to be.

* * *

Sasuke could not wait for school to be over. But he still had once last class to go through before it can officially end here "Who are you texting?" Naruto asked.

"Someone"

"Who!" The blond demanded.

"Naruto, you are going to ruin my phone, quit it!" but the blond pushed himself more onto him. Sakura sighed, and was about to go and get Naruto when Sasuke's phone flew off his hand. She looked at it and then it began to ring.

"Someone's calling you," she said, looking at the screen name. **Sexy PIMP**. Just what exactly was Sasuke hiding on his phone? "Hello?" she answered. Everyone gave her an odd look at what she had done and Sasuke shook his head.

'_Hello there, you are not Sasuke. Can you please return the phone to him so I can speak with him?' _Sakura blushed at the seductive voice on the other end and nodded her head. Everyone looked at her as she walked to Sasuke and handed him his phone. Sasuke looked at the screen and narrowed his eyes.

"Kimimaro, What's up?"

'_Just wondering if you ever made it home' _

"I did" Sasuke said "Wait up" he turned to get his bag and waved at the others "See you guys later" as he walked to his next class. Kimimaro always did a check up to see that they had gotten back home safely and he would not be surprised to know that he was going to be asked many questions.

"What happened to you Sakura-chan" Naruto asked as he neared the pink girl.

"The…the voice" She said, "It was so…soothing and sexy" She was practically purring.

* * *

**Later That Day**

Itachi drove up to Sasuke's school. Just as he did, he had to find a parking, usually you had to pay to park inside the school, but the school also had visitor parking for thirty minutes and that was enough for his brother to come. He brought out his phone and called him up. "Sasuke, I'm here," he said and once his brother said an Okay, he hanged up and waited for him to come. This was not the first time that he had picked up Sasuke, but this was the first time that he felt nervous.

When it came to talking to Sasuke he was always scared that he was going to mess things up. What was he going to tell Sasuke about what happened when Kisame decided to go berserk? All day he had been racking his mind for something suitable to say to his younger brother. He found that moments like these were always crucial no matter what. _'Well, at least he is not a baby and he is not dumb, I know he'll understand what I'll have to say' _

Today at work had been the worst though, since everyone had seemed to notice his distraught face. People also stayed away from him more than usual, and let's not add that blond artist to the equation. Deidara was the one that had given him hell.

**Flashback**

"_Itachi, you're spacing out again" Deidara got a grin on his face. By this time they were in his overcrowded office, with the new manuals that had finally arrived. "Oooh, are you in love" Itachi shook his head._

"_No idiot, I have to have an important conversation with my younger brother today" that made some silence fall in the room. Itachi was confused, but welcomed it. Mentaly sighing and getting himself to focus once more, he returned to the numerous papers he still had to read and sign and turn into his boss, Pein, before the end of the day. _

"_So, finally you are going to confess to Sasuke that you love him?" This made Itachi look up from his work to the red head and the blond man that were always in his office. The question had completely taken him aback, that he was sure that he had heard wrong. _

"_Come again?" _

_Deidara sighed and Sasori glared at Deidara. "Forget it Itachi, Deidara did not mean to say something like that" _

"_Yes I did!" the blond artist protested, "So fess it up, you finally decided to date your little brother right? You guys are so holding back on each other" _

"_I have no idea of what you are talking about" Itachi said and looked down to his paper "and I am not about to argue with your sick and disgusting mind, so get back to work" Deidara was about to say something more, about it being the most natural thing in the world. That it was bias to go with the standards of society. That loving your brother was right in that way, but he was stopped by his red headed lover._

"_Drop it" Sasori had whispered "Itachi's not into incest, he may love his brother but not that way, he has to talk to him so Sasuke won't feel traumatized of what Kisame did" It wasn't meant for Itachi to hear, but he had heard. _

_That just got his mind to think even more, of things he did not wish to think of….Of things he had tried hard to ignore and forget. _

**End**

He sighed. It was hurting his mind thinking about only his brother all day today. Sasuke, his precious baby brother, there was nothing more that he wanted to do than to protect him forever. From everyone, even himself. His friends were not helping to keep his young Otouto safe either. Itachi looked up and to the side when he saw his little brother open the door and sit down on the passenger seat. "Hey Otouto, how was school today?" Sasuke shrugged as he placed on his seat belt.

"It was hell nii-san" was all he said as he glared out the window. Itachi sighed once more and turned his car on once again. Sasuke had risked his life for him, but was it because they were just brothers, or was it more. The memories if Sasuke foolishly stepping in front of that gun, it made his heart falter and it placed fear deep within him. That was something that he could not ignore. He wanted to know why and what Sasuke felt for him and hoped that everything would work out.

Sasuke on the other hand was thinking on what to do…he could risk it all and tell Itachi straight up to be his man, but he was scared to lose the person he loved the most. Rejection was his biggest fear. As Itachi pulled out of the driving space, Sasuke's heartbeat picked up as he looked at how his brother smoothly drove, and his intent gaze was on the road. "So, where are we going to go eat Nii-san?" Sasuke asked, a slight smile on his face.

Itachi glanced briefly at him, and arched an eyebrow when he saw the determination in Sasuke's eyes as he turned to exit the school. His little brother was planning something; he could tell…This lunch was going to be an interesting one if that was true. "Anywhere you want to go and eat" was all he said, leaving Sasuke to think of a place. _'Today, I confess to Itachi! I'll tell him all, I have to do it, I will do it' _The determination in Sasuke's eyes seemed to grow and Itachi was curious as to what Sasuke was thinking.

_Anything, anywhere, wherever we are, so long as we are together, what else matters. As long as I can call you mine, nothing can be wrong with the world, nor the fact that I am happy. _

_

* * *

_

**Somewhere Else **_  
_

"Mikoto?"

_The world, a never ending dream that spins our lives for us throughout the eternal universe, never tells us the obstacles it'll throw our way, Please bless me and help me love and cherish, Everything you gift me with…._

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked as she sat on the other side of the chair, in Ichiraku with Mikoto. The poor woman had barely touched her meal and she looked so pale. Usually when Mikoto spaced out like this, she was about to ask something that was out of the ordinary and impossible to imagine. "Mikoto, you are spacing out again"

"Sorry" Was all she said and took in a deep breath, here it comes "Kushina, if your son was to ask you something strange, like, marry his own brother, would that be strange?" She quickly asked, "I mean, yeah, Itachi and Sasuke are consenting adults, but Sasuke's only eighteen, Itachi is twenty two, they are still pretty young" She then shook her head "of course, that was so long ago!"

"Mikoto, slow up, what happened?"

"Okay I'll tell you, I'll tell it to you from the very beginning" Mikoto took a deep breath and then began. This was of something that happened when she was younger, she just did not know what suddenly brought the memory back, but a point in her life, Itachi had scared her greatly. "You know how your child sometimes wishes to have a younger sibling and they will ask for one, well that wasn't the case with me, you see. Itachi had _demanded_ me to have his younger brother." Kushina was stunned.

**Flashback**

_A much younger and foolish Uchiha Mikoto was looking at brochures of how to prevent pregnancy. She did not want to have any more kids. Itachi was already the perfect son and she did not need any more kids. Her own work and Fugaku's work also kept them busy. She was smiling as she had found a safe and easy operation that could be done to her and she would not have any more kids. It was never he dream to have kids anyway, and neither was it Fugaku's. She walked out of her room with the brochure, about to make a call when something tugged at her sleeve._

_Her three years old son was looking up at her with a slight glare in his eyes "Mommy" He said, in his sweet childish voice. She smiled and petted him on the head; he is her pride and joy._

"_What's the matter my sweet Itachi?" _

"_Mommy, I want you to have my little brother" It was straight up a demand that shocked her. She shook her head and then said._

"_No, mommy's not going to have any more kids sweetie, it's just you, me and dad. We really can't afford to have another child running around" She was still smiling for his sake, but Itachi's shook his head. He was not going to have any of that, none of her lies, for he knew what she was up to and what she planned to do soon. He was not an idiot, even if he was three, he was well aware of his mother's actions. _

"_You are going to give birth to my little brother" It was a firm demand and with that the boy left. Mikoto stood there for some time before looking at the phone. She would call tomorrow, yeah, when she was not so shaken up from what Itachi had said. After that, Itachi was normal. In her sense. He did not ask for anything like a brother for some time and that was enough to build up her courage to already have an operation to never get pregnant again._

_She made the call, got an appointment and felt happy about it._

_Still, when she went to go pick Itachi up from the day care center, he glared at her, making her feel guilty and feel as if he knew what she had done that afternoon. "How was your day sweetheart?" _

_Her fears were confirmed when he brushed off her question and instead said, "I want you to have my little brother mommy" She sighed at this as she kept driving, unsure of what to say anymore. Her child was really scaring her. _

"_Itachi, you have to understand, mommy does not want any more kids, the way things are going I barely even get enough hours of the day to be with you. I'll have to quit my job if I have another kid and that is something I don't want to do." She tried her best to make her first born understand; that there was no way that she could get pregnant again. Not with the fact that she was a working parent and she barely had time for Itachi, let alone a second child. It made her mad that Itachi would even ask her such a thing. Still, her young boy was persistent as he looked up at her with that unwavering face. _

"_My little brother is not just a kid mom, he's my future, he's the one I will marry" He pulled restlessly at the seatbelt across his chest and waist "I will love him forever, so you must give birth to my brother, I want you to give birth to __**my**__ baby brother!" _

"_What are you talking about?" She huffed as she glared out the window at the red streetlight that kept her in place. Itachi was not going to tell her what to do, or to even have another child. That was just impossible! _

"_You are going to have my little brother mommy" She glared and shook her head._

"_No I'm not. End of conversation." She snapped, making Itachi look up at her with shocked eyes at her outburst, but it successfully had made him shut up. It was an uncomfortable ride back home, but soon Itachi was acting as if it had never happened. That relieved Mikoto. What scared her most though was when it started to rain the day before she had her appointment. Itachi had been sitting down drawing, and she was watching television, expecting Fugaku late already and it was dark._

_She bit into her lower lip gazing at the television, squirming in her seat at the couch. She could feel it, the fear running through her skin that something was about to happen. Loud lightning exploded outside and she feared that Fugaku was not going to make it home safe in the rain. That was when all the lights went off and she nearly yelled in fear._

_Why was she so jumpy?_

_She was usually a strong woman. _

_It frustrated her. She started to stress out and Itachi looked up at her, his eyes shocked her. They had a dim tint of the color red in them that seemed to glow in the room and she was scared her even more. But it was for a second and she realized it was her imagination. His eyes really were, searching and at the same time seemed warm "Mom, you shouldn't stress yourself out" he said, his voice smooth and low. Itachi surely was not a normal child. _

"_Oh Itachi" she said trying her hardest not to tremble and scared her child in the process, she needed to be strong and stop seeing things that were not there "Come and help me look for a flashlight" she slowly stood up and then watched him stand up and ran over to her and hugged her around the waist. The action shocked her. "Itachi" Itachi chuckled._

"_Don't worry mom, I'll protect you from the darkness, after all you are pregnant with my little brother" The look in his eyes as he looked up at her, the way he spoke, it wasn't as if he was even human. With that, he let her go and ran out to get a flashlight. Mikoto was completely startled; she pressed a hand to her stomach and shook her head. That was not possible, she was careful to always use protection, yet the way Itachi had just said that. _

"_No." she whispered, she turned around to see where Itachi had gone, but did not see him until he returned with the flashlight. "How would you know I'm pregnant?" she asked._

"_Because, I love him" After that, Itachi stayed staring at his mother's stomach for a long time. He did not stop until Fugaku came home, and Mikoto ran to him. Hugging him tight, Fugaku only laughed when Mikoto told him that Itachi scared her. 'He's just a child' he said, she repeated in her head, but her fears were real and Itachi saying that she was pregnant was true._

_She was denied the operation when the doctor told her she was pregnant. Nine months later, Sasuke was born, and Itachi was jovial with it all. Nine months and a half later, her second born was born. She named him and kept him away from Itachi as much as she could; Itachi seemed to comply and did as she wished. Itachi never even mentioned anything about loving Sasuke or wanting him. _

_However, she could not deny the longing look that he always gave his little brother._

**End Flashback**

"And now, Itachi does not remember any of that, every time I had tried to ask him, or mention it, he looks at me confused as if I'm crazy!" Kushina stared at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to say to Mikoto's story. "I mean, what am I to say, I never questioned it because he was a child back then, but isn't it strange?"

"This sounds like a story out of a horror film" Kushina commented as she stood up and Mikoto began to follow her. Break time was over and it was time for them to return to work.

"It's not!" Mikoto protested. This was the full blown out truth. "You have to believe me, I am not making this up. Either way, what would you do?" She asked. She was desperate for the answer, one that she knew that she as their mother had to find deep in her heart. It was obvious what the world would say, this is wrong, you should separate them, but she could not.

"Well" Kushina said, "Itachi has not asked you to date Sasuke now has he?" Kushina asked and Mikoto shrugged her shoulders "then, let's wait and see what happens, the way you tell this you are stressing too much, go with the flow"

"But I'm scared" Mikoto whined, "I love both my boys and wish then happiness, but I am scared of them, I can't let them know that I'm scared of them!" Kushina laughed. "It's got to mean something that I am recalling that moment! I'm not stupid, I see how Sasuke might feel something for Itachi, it's all so subtle, but it's there! Itachi is the hardest to read though"

"They are your kids; you don't have to fear them. To my kids I am boss and make sure they stay inline. Where do you stand?" Kushina sighed, "Besides, you are just being paranoid, what is to say Itachi and Sasuke would date, they seem so cold towards each other. When I met them, it was odd…you know" Kushina shrugged.

"True" Mikoto said. She still was scared, but she wanted to know what was on Sasuke and Itachi's minds these days. '_I guess I will just have to wait until tonight; at home we will all have a talk about this'_ She decided. Only if Fugaku were still here to help her out with her mothering skills, because she lacked so much of them.

_I can protect you so far, accept me, and bless me with your support; I want to know more of where I am and what am I doing. Because I am destined to be with my brother, I am destined to forever be his…_

_

* * *

_

Well, it has been so long, too long. lol. Sorry, I've been busy with school and taking care of my my new puppy, Man, my dog Boo went missing and now I have three new ones. had four but gave the other one away. Shortie, Roku, and Zenith. Oh well, enough excuses, thank you to all who reviewed, read, and stick to this story despite it all. I'm trying to catch up you all around.

Please review.


	6. VI

**Junai No Bad Romance**

Chapter VI**  
**

_Am I fooling myself with the illusion that I love you…can you say that you have always loved me with all your heart, that now and forever you've waited to hold me. I keep dreaming you do. Brother, Hey brother, when we're older, are we still going to have fun the same way we do now, even cover with wrinkles, ugly, or disfigure…will you kiss me even then…._

Sasuke sat cross from his brother.

His heart was hammering inside his chest, a sense of nervous happiness spreading through it. It was an insane feeling, but he was not sure what to do. It had been so long since his brother had taken him out to eat and he did not want to make this one the last time that his brother decided to take him out to eat. Suddenly all the speech he had planned from his brother left his mind, leaving him blank and grasping for something to say…

What was he going to say?

"Is something wrong little brother?"

"Uh, nothing" Sasuke said, finding it hard to swallow or even look up at his older brother. Itachi's voice washed over his body, making him feel alert, making him feel awake to Itachi's presence in front of him. But he had to say something, he just couldn't stay quiet. This was his one and only chance, well at least it felt like it was. When else was he going to get the balls to say this to his brother? It was now or never. "Itachi, there is something I need to talk to you about" He suddenly said. He had not even given the words permission to leave his lips.

"You mean about what Kisame did? I'm sorry about that Sasuke, but it's not your fault" Sasuke shook his head and Itachi watched him more intently. Placing a slightly confused look on his face, "then, what do you wish to talk about little brother?" Sasuke wanted to tremble from the fear that was running through his body. "Sasuke?"

"I'm scared you're going to hate me if I tell you," Sasuke said, his voice faltered a little and he hated himself for that. Itachi smiled at him, not a big smile, but a smile nonetheless and placed a hand over his own. It made Sasuke's breath catch.

"It'll be alright little brother, you can tell me anything and I won't hate you" Sadness grew in Sasuke's eyes. Yes, he thought, you will not hate me right now because you do not know or understand how huge this is going to be. Part of Sasuke wondered what it would be like if their roles were switched and it was Itachi asking him to be his boyfriend. It was so easy to reject that person and to hurt that person, as long as you are not the one getting hurt.

Sasuke pulled his hand away, hid it under the table, with his other hand, and bowed his head down. "Here are your orders," The waitress said as she placed a plate with burger and fries in front of each brother, there was a large smile on her face. She then placed down the drinks "May I get you anything else, some ketchup, sauces, ranch? Or perhaps another order"

"Some ketchup will be good," Itachi said, knowing how Sasuke loved tomato and all the products such as that. The girl nodded her head and handed him some ketchups.

"Will that be all?" She winked at Itachi, clearly she was trying to catch his attention.

"Yes" Itachi said, "That will be all"

"Good then, call me if you need anything else!" And with that she left. Sasuke was glowering at her that whole time and Itachi found his little brother amusing.

"Did she wrong you in some way Otouto?"

"Huh" Sasuke said and looked over at Itachi "What are you talking about" Itachi chuckled.

"You were glaring at her"

"Oh" Sasuke said, acting as if he did not notice his own actions.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Hmm, let's eat first"

"Okay" Itachi said "But I asked you here to ask you if you are alright, with the whole thing that Kisame did. He will be going to jail for two years, Kisame did not want to do any community service. Lazy as always" Sasuke nodded his head.

"I'm alright about it, I was just scared" Sasuke paused in eating his fry "I was scared that he was going to kill you. For a best friend, he sure is a lousy one" Itachi smiled.

"I could say the same thing about your best friend, I don't like him"

"I know you don't, you always tell me" Sasuke shook his head and then bit into his fry. He ate for a while before deciding to ask Itachi "Why is it that you don't like him again?"

"Because I just don't" Sasuke frowned at Itachi's response.

"That's not a real reason" Itachi sighed. "Please tell me"

"It's because he knows you better than I do, okay" Itachi said stabbing a fry down on itself "he gets to hang around you almost all day, and once he even told me that he consider you to be his brother, he even argued that he was the better brother for you. As if he's even related to you, I'm your only brother" Itachi's answer made Sasuke strangely happy, but he wished that his brother was a lot more than just his brother.

"You are the best and only brother I have Itachi" Sasuke chuckled "You were jealous" Itachi shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Itachi started to eat as he said "I still don't like him"

"Naruto only says that because he's only child, so everyone around him is either his brother or his sister, but he's closer to me and Sakura. He also says that lee is going to be his brother is law for when Sakura and he get married."

"Who's Lee?" Itachi knew Naruto and Sakura since Sasuke always mentioned them, but he had only met Naruto once. That had been when he was twelve and Naruto had been about eight.

"Sakura's boyfriend" Sasauke said, "He's got a bowl hair cut, large round eyes, and he loves wearing green. He's pretty tall, and his arms are and legs are super long!" Itachi nearly laughed, Sasuke sounded like his eight-year-old self when he explained things like that. "He's not the best looking, but he is a nice guy"

"Didn't you mention that you were going out on dates, how did it go?" Sasuke felt a stab at that.

"I only went on a date with Temari and helped her get out of state, I skipped my other dates" Sasuke knew that his older brother was aware that he had gone on other dates. To Itachi this probably was nothing different. That was why he did not think it was a big deal. Sasuke wished he could get a reaction out of Itachi though.

"Temari?"

"Yeah, that mean blond haired girl that followed me around for some time remember?" Itachi nodded, yes, he remembered her. She was the blonde-haired person that Sasuke used to complain about all the time.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, she just called a couple of days ago saying that she was doing alright, she's getting married, and she's coming back soon." Itachi nodded his head.

"Why did you cancel your other dates" Sasuke frowned.

"Because, I didn't want to go…and after what Temari said, I decided that I was going to do what was right for me, what I felt…I..." Sasuke looked away. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about"

"You mean the reason that you locked yourself into your room" Now Itachi was frowning. Something was hurting his little brother and he did not want his younger brother to hurt. "What's hurting you Sasuke?"

"Huh, nothing. It's just that" Sasuke took a deep breath "I don't want you to hate me" Itachi rose a brow.

"Sasuke, you're my brother, I wouldn't hate you. Tell me" Sasuke's heart was racing, his palms were sweating and he felt like he was about to be torn apart. He was going to say it, and he was going to say it now.

"Itachi….I…I...have a crush on you!" Sasuke said the last part as fast as he could.

"What?" Itachi asked, confused on what he had just heard. Did his little brother just say he had a crush on him? That was something he never would expect his little brother to say, surely he had heard wrong.

"I have a crush on you," Sasuke said, able to breathe a little bit more now that it was out in the open, but he was still scared "I like you more than a brother, I want you to be my boyfriend!" Okay, so he had not heard wrong.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"What?"

"Why would you want me to be your boyfriend?" Itachi asked. That was now that Sasuke had been expecting.

"Because I love you"

"I love you too little brother" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that and was getting a little more irritated, but Itachi just smiled.

"Yes, I know you do, but It's not the same way I like you, wouldn't it be weird that you thought about, or even dreamt about kissing your brother on the lips, or doing stuff with him" Sasuke growled when Itachi chuckled "this is not funny Itachi!"

"No, it's not but I like watching you get mad" Itachi sighed "I love you too Otouto" Itachi said, reaching his hand to touch Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke was about to snap something about not being the same, but his voice caught when he saw Itachi's eyes. He nodded his head and bowed it down. Itachi pulled away his hand and kept eating. "Eat Sasuke"

"Yes, okay" Sasuke was not sure what he was expecting anymore. Itachi always did things that confused him, did Itachi reject him, it did not seem like it. But Itachi didn't kiss him either. Sasuke could feel his mind getting crammed. It was decided, he was going to ask Itachi out to the fair. As soon as they finished they pushed their plates away from each other, once again getting nervous Sasuke cleared his throat. "Hey, Itachi"

"Yes Sasuke"

"Will you go out with me, to the fair?"

"When is it?"

"Ah…this Saturday, so will you go with me"

"Sure Otouto" Sasuke smiled at that and looked up at his brother in the eyes.

"As boyfriends!"

"As boyfriends" Itachi confirmed, Sasuke bounced in his seat with happiness. It seemed like it was impossible, but it had finally happened. His brother was now his boyfriend! This was the best day ever.

* * *

Mikoto sat in her living room with tea waiting for her children to come back home. She thought that at least Itachi would be here back from work with his friends, but she could understand if Sasuke was out hanging out with friends. Yet, neither of them were here. She was starting to get impatient waiting for them and was about to call them, when she heard Itachi's car pull up. She sighed and waited, after a minute or so, both her boys came in. Sasuke had a huge smile on his lips and Itachi looked content as well. "Hello my boys!" She said with a smile of her own. "You both look happy today"

"Hey mom" Sasuke responded as he sat down in the couch.

"Hey mom" Itachi said in a quieter tone and was about to go up stairs when his mother called him back.

"I want to talk to the both of you, so Itachi can you come back down here" Itachi nodded and sat down on the other side of her. Sasuke was already drinking some of the tea that his mom had set out there.

"What happened mom?" Itachi asked.

"Alright, now that you both are older, I want to ask you some questions" She sighed "Let's start with you Itachi" Itachi nodded his head for his mom to continue "Do you remember when you were younger and you asked me to have your little brother, or that I had to have your little brother" Itachi made a confused face.

"I asked you to have my little brother?" He asked, "I don't remember asking you that"

"You where four" His mother deadpanned.

"Yeah, like I remember everything I did when I was four" Itachi retorted. Sasuke watched them both, feeling happy that his brother wanted him when he was not even born yet.

"Is that for real mom?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes" She answered.

"No" Itachi echoed.

"Whatever" Sasuke said and looked away from the both of them.

"Anyways" Mikoto said "Itachi, you also said that you were going to marry him" Sasuke spit out the last of his tea and Itachi frowned.

"What?" Sasuke asked, coughing.

"I did?" Itachi asked in an innocent way.

"Yes, you did!" His mother argued back "You used to scare me, I was scared of you while I was pregnant, you would always stare at my stomach, sometimes comment about what I was eating. But soon you stayed silent about it…"

"Okay, so I scared you when I was small, big deal. I don't remember" Itachi said, backing away from his mom.

"So what happened after that mom, what did Itachi do when I was born?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his mom. Itachi on the other hand did not want to hear anymore, he really did not remember ever even wanting a little brother. What the hell was his mother talking about? Why must she say these things now that he and Sasuke were together?

"Well, when you were born" she said now looking at Sasuke with a smile on her face "He was super happy, especially the first time he held you. Soon after that, he had to start going to school and he would ask about you every now and then, and even play with you. " Mikoto shrugged "Itachi was just like…the perfect older brother"

"Hm" Sasuke said.

"What the hell" Itachi said more to himself than anyone else. Then he turned to his mother "What kind of lies are you feeding my little brother?"

"It's not a lie" Mikoto dignified "So, if it weren't true, I would now like to ask. Are you two a couple?" Sasuke and Itachi's eyes widened.

"Why are you asking such things?" Itachi demanded of his mother.

"Don't lie to me"

"We'll, I asked nii-san out" Sasuke said out of nowhere and Itachi crossed his arms as he looked at both his mom and brother. "And he said yes!" Sasuke smiled "Is it alright with you, mom?" Mikoto had anticipated this, she knew it was going to happen and she was ready for it.

"Yes, I am" She smiled even more "Where are you going?"

"To the fair"

"Wait" she said all of a sudden "have you guys kissed…or had sex" this is the part she was dreading, since to her, Sasuke was still too young.

"Nope" Sasuke answered "Not yet" he looked away, as if he would ever tell his mother when he and Itachi ever did anything. But for right now, they hadn't done anything. So, it was safe for right now. Itachi sighed and stood up.

"If we're done here, I'm going to my room" his mother nodded and Sasuke watched him go. She shook her head as she poured more tea for herself.

"Where would we be without your brother?"

"Out in the street dead, if you ask me" That is when Sasuke stood up.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked.

"I'm going to go bother Itachi" Before Mikoto could say anything, Sasuke was running upstairs for Itachi's room. Mikoto sighed as she stood up as well and walked over to the kitchen. She just knew that her boys were not going to be the same. At least, her family would always be the same.

"Damn, I wanted grandchildren"

* * *

_Maybe I'll tell you another time, I just want to know, If Im your all...Why is it got to be so hard, to open up. I want you so much, it bring me a rush, I want to know will you kiss me, will you hold me and be my man. Don't lie, just tell me, how is this going to be._

As soon as Sasuke was up stairs, he headed towards his brother's room and knocked the door. The door soon opened to show a shirtless Itachi. "Hey nii-san" Sasuke managed to say and pushed Itachi back inside the room. He closed and locked the door behind them.

"Huh, do you need something Otouto?" Itachi said, feeling slightly amused at his brother's actions.

Sasuke nodded his head, smiled a naughty one, and answered "Yes." Itachi nodded his head and waited for his little brother to continue. Sasuke walked closer to him and then he placed his hands on his chest, and got on his toes just to press his lips to him. Sasuke was not asking, he was taking and Itachi found that it turned him on. He soon wrapped his arms around his little brother's small waist and pulled him closer.

He never really ever thought about being with his brother, he would have never even thought that they would kiss. He knew he loved his brother, sometimes he questioned that love but most of the time he just let it pass. It was more of what Sasuke would think and worrying about how his little brother would find this wrong, to even consider incest.

You never even think about falling in love with your sibling.

You are not even supposed to think of them in that way.

Itachi knew that, he understood that. But he liked it, Sasuke was someone captivating the way he had grown up to be so sexy, irresistible, and seductive... it made him shiver, And he knew loved Sasuke. He'd seen his brother grown from a small child full of curiosity to an adolescent and now a considered adult. It was hard to explain what happened next, before both brother's knew it they were on Itachi's bed, with Sasuke sprawled under his older brother. Flushed cheeks, heavy breathing, and his heart pounding in his chest threatening to break out. Itachi was breathing heavily watching his younger brother and wondering if this early on, if they were ready for something like this…

If they were ready to go all the way…

They had been brothers for so long; they would not even know how it would work out as a relationship of them being boyfriends. "Itachi…will you fuck me?" Sasuke asked. Itachi chuckled, glad that his brother had spoken.

It eased the mood.

"I will, but not before the first date" Itachi smiled down at his little brother and Sasuke pouted but nodded his head. "Deal?" Itachi decided to ask as he kissed Sasuke's cheek, softly, his breath hitting the heated flesh.

"Okay, umm, so when?" Sasuke asked, impatient as always.

"When?" Itachi asked. "I don't know, but we'll know as soon as the time comes" Sasuke once again nodded his head.

"Kiss me again, please" Itachi nodded, leaned down and kissed Sasuke once more, a deep kiss that soon made Sasuke gasp. As he did, Itachi let his tongue enter Sasuke's mouth for the first time, and enjoyed the sweet taste of his brother. Sasuke's arms wrapped around Itachi's shoulders and neck, pulling him more into the kiss, his own tongue fighting with Itachi's as they moved against each other. Sasuke's hands soon started to wonder over Itachi's back and his chest, loving the feel of being pressed under his brother.

It was a dream, it had to be a dream…it was too good, it felt too good.

"Haaa!" Sasuke moaned, as his brother began to grind into him, slowly and rheumatic. It was driving him crazy, the way Itachi kissed him, the way he moved over him, when he pressed his weight to him. Only if Sasuke knew that he drove Itachi crazy as well. His feel, his scent, his taste, it was all a temptation to hard to keep the hand out of the cookie jar.

Itachi broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to taste the skin on Sasuke's neck, soft kisses and then his tongue flicking under Sasuke's earlobe "does it feel good?" He breathed into his ear, and Sasuke nodded his head.

"So good" He managed out. "Ah, aniki" He moaned as Itachi grinded more into him, and Sasuke began to move as well, grinding back into Itachi. He gasped when he felt his brother's cock, it was just a lump in his pants, but nonetheless, it made him hot. They kept moving…for how long, neither of them knew…

All they knew was they had reached climax together.

"Itachi, Sasuke!" their mother suddenly called, bringing them back to reality "It's time for dinner, come down now!"

_My head is throbbing, your kisses, your feel, your taste, they are unforgettable…Your face of an angel_

_

* * *

_

I up-dated once again! I hope you are all enjoying this story. I was scared that my computer might die soon, but its still going. Thank you for all that reviewed, and are still keeping up with this story! It means a lot. SO! What do you think. Are lemons in order for this story. Should I raise it from T to M? I just might. See you all around.

Please Review.


	7. VII

**Junai No Bad Romance**

Chapter VII

_Emotions that tell me do not stop, I keep going, constantly. These feelings do not stop, they will not, and I will not stop loving you…I just cannot wait to feel your body pressed to mine…So I will persuade you and keep asking until you allow me to love you_

_**Saturday –Fair Day **_

If there was one thing that did not grow well about dating or even getting your brother as your boyfriend, it was the lack of romance and all the fluffy sparkle that you would dream about with anyone else. There were stuff that you knew about each other, and then other things that were still your own dirty little secrets. "Itachi, hurry, we have to go meet with my friends"

"Are you sure you want to go Sasuke? I can think of a million better things to do right now"

"No, let's go" Itachi opened the door to his room. He looked at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes. In silent language between the both of them, that meant that he owed Itachi something now. Definitely, there was a lack of romance.

* * *

"Where's Sasuke!" Sakura growled, "He is late, he swore he was going to have a date for this and if he doesn't even come at all, the next time I see him, it's his funeral!" At this point everyone was backing away from the feral pink haired girl as she seemed to radiate an evil aura. Ino sighed and crossed her arms.

"Relax foreheads, he'll be here, you know Sasuke never lies" Sakura glared at her, and relaxed when she felt Lee wrap his arm around her small waist. Shikamaru beside Ino yawned. Naruto was smiling as he stared at Gaara, completely ignoring Sakura and Gaara was glaring at Sakura for making such a big scene. Couldn't the girl just shut her trap? She talked too much she was so annoying. Part of him wanted to kill her.

That was when Sai came with his current boyfriend, Seiji. The man looked to be about five or so years older than Sai and them. He had black hair combed neatly, a straight face, squared jaw and broad shoulders. He looked like a man from a Yaoi manga, a dark haired stud. He had on a white shirt, black jeans and dress shoes… "Hello, everyone, meet my boyfriend Seiji"

"Where did you get him?" Naruto asked, as he looked him over, not even he would date someone like that. Sakura and Ino's eyes nearly could pop out of their sockets.

"He's odd"

"Uh, don't be rude foreheads, hello" Ino said as politely as ever "I'm Yamanaka Ino" the man nodded and smiled at her, his million dollar smile.

"I am Kentarou Seiji. It's nice to meet you"

Ino nodded, then elbowed the pink haired girl "I am Haruno Sakura." She said and turned to her boyfriend.

"I am Rock Lee!"

"And I am Uzumaki Naruto, this is my man Sabaku no Gaara!"

"It's nice to meet you all," Seiji said once more, and Sai grinned.

"Isn't he just dreamy" He looked around "Oh, and the duck butt isn't here yet? Should of known that he would skip out, who'd ever date him" Naruto was about to yell at Sai for being mean to his best friend when Sakura suddenly stopped him.

"Call him Naruto!" Sakura suddenly ordered.

"Why should he!" Gaara hissed at her.

"Now now," Lee said, trying to keep the peace "I'll call him, okay?" and everyone ignored him as the evil intent only grew. Lee sighed and pulled out his cell phone and made the phone call. "Hello, Sasuke? Are you almost here?"

'_Yeah, where are you guys' _

"_By the entrance"_

'_Be right there, bye'_

"Okay" Lee grinned, "He is coming soon" Sakura sighed and Gaara looked away with anger.

"Alone, I bet" Sai grinned, getting everyone to argue all over again. Seiji just watched them, confused as to what was going on. After two more minutes of waiting, Sasuke had reached them with holding hands with a stranger. Not even Naruto remembered Itachi, since the time he met him until now, but he knew there was something familiar about the man that was with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you're late!" Sakura started to bark, but shut her mouth when she saw the more devilish looking man that was with Sasuke. He looked like an older version of Sasuke, and he was drop dead gorgeous. Where the hell did Sasuke find this guy! He was tall, about a head taller than Sasuke, slender, all male, his face firm, lines running down his cheeks. His eyes, they were deadly. He was wearing a blood red shirt, with dark jeans and sneakers on his feet.

"Wow" Ino said, looking the man over "Take me away to a sweeter escape AAAUU!" she practically howled and Shikamaru shook his head.

"Hello" Itachi said his voice deep, dark, and seductive.

"This is my boyfriend," Sasuke announced and smirked when he saw everyone's jaw drop. It was more satisfying to see that Sai was displeased. "So, can we get going already?" he asked. Everyone slowly nodded and shook their heads before heading into the fair.

So far, everything was going all right.

* * *

"Why is life so hard?" Mikoto said to herself. She knew that letting her two boys be together, date, and all of that was just so wrong…but she loved them. How could she not listen to them? Sure, she could have ignored them. Still, they were happy and she could not ask for more. "I feel as though I'm just wasting my life now"

As she thought about it, she wondered if perhaps Itachi and Sasuke would feel weird if she decided to start dating again. After all, she was not that old and she would love to have someone to share things with. The only thing holding her back was the fact that she did not want to go through the whole meet and date ordeal.

"Ah well," she said to herself "I have to go shopping" and with that she got out of the house and headed for a day of shopping.

* * *

"Where should we go first?" Naruto asked as he looked around. A grin was on his face as he held his hand tightly to Gaara's who look impassive to everything. "How about that roller coaster over there, it looks like fun"

"Dobe, I thought you were scared of them," Sasuke said, but one look at Naruto told him that the blond boy had something in mind. Sasuke just shrugged and looked away from the idiot blond that was going to piss his pants in that ride.

"Well, me and Gaara are going to go, right Gaara?" The red head looked at his boyfriend and then nodded his head. Both went on while Sakura was squirming on her feet.

"I am not going there, we have to find something better to do" She said and turned to look at everyone since she had been looking at Naruto and Gaara's retreating backs, only to see that everyone was gone. "Whe-where did everyone go!" She snapped, feeling like she had just been left behind.

"Well, Ino and Shikamaru went to find food, and Sasuke and his boyfriend went to play games, I'm not sure about Sai and his boyfriend" Lee said with a smile as he tried to be helpful and tell his girlfriend where all their friends had gone. Sakura growled and made Lee jump back scared for his life.

"Come on! Let's go find them," She snapped.

"But Sakura"

"Lee!" She yelled when she saw that he was not following her, Lee hesitated, and then followed her. '_All I want to do is spend time with her, why is she set on getting everyone_?' Lee became determined to change Sakura's mind so they could have a good time. He rushed after her.

"Sakura, wait up"

"What!" She snapped.

"Let's do something, um, how about we go on that ride over there?" Lee asked, grasping her wrist in his hand. She was about to turn and snap at him about being so insensitive to what she wanted to do, when she saw the plea in his large round eyes. There was something that she had come to find out, she could not deny Lee when he gave her that pathetic look that she had come to love.

"Oh Lee, but I want to go search for everyone else"

"Come on Sakura, it's not every day that we get a fair, let's just enjoy ourselves and search for them later" She took a moment to let his words sink in and then bowed her head in submission.

"Alright Lee, let's go have some fun"

* * *

**with the Uchiha brothers**

"Alright" Sasuke said as he and Itachi walked together, "I know you said we should wait before we have sex, but why?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his older brother and Itachi just looked down at his little brother.

"Because, we've only been together as a couple for a few days, hours, I guess, I don't know." Itachi shrugged.

"You're planning something!" Sasuke accused. "We've been brothers a long time to know when you are planning something"

"Then you don't know me at all Sasuke"

"Itachi" Sasuke said in a warning tone "You better not be planning anything stupid, I know you and your friends talk about the weirdest things" Itachi shook his head, as if he was ever going to tell his friends about him and his brother having sex.

"You just want to have sex Sasuke," Itachi said bluntly.

"Well duh, I would have thought it'd be obvious since I've liked you for a long time" Itachi smirked as he turned to face his brother completely, stopping him in his tracks.

"So, you really want to get your little ass fucked by me?" Itachi asked, as he leaned into Sasuke, whispering the words in Sasuke's face. Sasuke stared at his brother's eyes, getting lost in them before he could even stop himself. "alright then, we'll have sex, but" Itachi said as he started to pull away "Let's enjoy the fair and forget about it for right now, let's go over there" Itachi pointed at a booth were there were clown heads and balloons, and water guns "I'll win you a toy"

Sasuke had been snapped back to reality "Really, you don't have to Aniki"

"We're on a date, I do have to" Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him towards the table. A man that looked like a snake was there, and he smiled at them as they reached the table.

"Hello, to play its one dollar, pop the balloon and you win a toy or stuffed animal of your choice" he said, slithering his words in a snake like way that hade Sasuke gripping Itachi's arm. It was almost as if the man there was stripping him with his eyes. Itachi paid the dollar and grabbed the gun, and shot water into the clowns mouth until the balloon popped above its head. "Well done," the snake man said. "Which will you like?"

Itachi turned to Sasuke. "Any…any would be fine" Itachi shrugged and pointed to a round stuffed tomato with cartoon like eyes and a smile. When the man gave them the stuffed toy, they both left.

"What's got you so agitated?"

"Nothing, that man was just creepy"

"Here" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Good choice Nii-san" Sasuke laughed and Itachi sighed, pulling Sasuke along as they looked for more things to do.

* * *

Night had seemed to come quickly and they were all hungry. Which was why they had all found themselves back at the food court. Naruto was his smiling ball of sunshine and even Gaara seemed to have a smile on his face. Ino was talking Shikamaru's ear off about the food and how she was not satisfied with anything that happened today, but then again, when was she satisfied with anything? Sai looked impassive, and his boyfriend (Sasuke still did not know his name or cared) looked like he was having a good time. Sakura and Lee also, Sakura was actually laughing.

"Hey you guys" Sasuke said as they neared them.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto went over to him and pulled him close. "Teme, I need to go to the restroom, come with me" Naruto whispered harshly.

"What? Why me?" Sasuke whispered back "You have your boyfriend!"

"Yeah well, I don't want him to know that I have to go"

"Naruto, it's a normal human thing, he is going to know that you go to the bathroom!" Sasuke softly snapped back.

"Yeah, but he won't know that until we at least have had some months at dating" Sasuke glared at the idiot blond.

"So? You've been holding it in all this time?" Naruto nodded his head vehemently. "Idiot" Sasuke pulled away from him, but grabbed his wrist and walked over to Itachi.

"Itachi, I'm going…somewhere…with this idiot, order me something please" Itachi nodded his head, narrowing his eyes at Naruto. He really did not like the blond boy at all.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Sakura called out. She turned to Lee and said, "I'm going to go with them, stay here okay" Lee nodded his head. Sakura rushed after Sasuke and Naruto, a grin on her face. "So, where we going, and how are you guys enjoying the fair? See Sasuke, having a boyfriend is not so bad" Sasuke was glaring and Naruto was giving Sakura an annoyed look.

"Why are you following us?" both snapped at her at the same time

"I'm your friend! That is why" She snapped at them.

"Sorry" Naruto hissed "It's just I got to go to the restroom, I have no idea where it is, so I asked Sasuke to come" both Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto.

"It's at the back dobe" Naruto groaned.

"You've been holding it in?" Sakura shrieked, "That is bad for you! Why didn't you tell Gaara to take you?"

"I don't want him to know that I go to the bathroom," Naruto snapped back. Sakura gave him a disbelieving look.

"He's gonna know" she said bluntly "Once you pee your pants in front of him" Naruto flushed and shook his head.

"Forget you Sakura!" He turned to Sasuke "Come on man, let's hurry" Sasuke sighed and led Naruto to the bathroom, and Sakura followed them. Sasuke and Sakura soon waited outside for Naruto to go to the bathroom. 'Eeww, it's dirty in here" they heard Naruto complained once he had unbuckled, unzipped, and pulled down his pants to sit down on the toilet with a sigh of relief.

"Just hurry up you idiot" Sasuke snapped.

"Whatever"

"Anyways" Sakura said "how are you enjoying your date with your boyfriend, and where did you found him?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked over at her.

"Well, we played some games, he won me a tomato stuffed toy, he has it with him right now. And then we went on some rides" Sasuke shrugged "It was kind of fun, as where I found him, he was just around"

'Ahahahaha!' came Naruto's voice from the restroom 'A stuffed tomato!' This caused Sasuke's eye to twitch in annoyance. Sakura giggled.

"Sounds cute" Sakura rose a brow though "What do you mean he was just around?"

"I know him, since the longest"

"Ah, he's not some childhood friend is he?"

"No, of course not, besides, he's older than me by a couple of years"

"Oh" Sakura said. Mentally Sasuke was glad that he would never tell her that his boyfriend was actually also his brother. Besides, she would just conclude that he asked his brother to pretend to be his boyfriend and make an excuse so he will not have to deal with her and setting him up on dates anymore. "You are going to keep dating right?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Of course, I'm even going to marry him," Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura flushed and Naruto laughed loudly. "Hurry up dobe"

"How can you be so sure Sasuke?" Sakura asked, "The future can change a lot of things, what if something separates you?" Sasuke looked at her and then up at the sky.

"I don't know what will happen," He answered "But you know, it feels nice to put worries aside and actually be with the person you are with, without fear of separating" Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"You're right," she said. Both she and Sasuke made a face when Naruto farted on the other end.

'_Uh sorry you guys…just five more minutes'_

_

* * *

_

Twenty minutes later Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto returned. Itachi was sitting down and was talking with everyone who was asking him questions about himself and why he was with Sasuke. They all stopped talking and turned to face them. Sasuke sat next to Itachi and Sakura next to Lee, and Naruto with Gaara. "So, what have we missed?" Sakura said as she grabbed some soda that Lee handed her.

"Nothing much" Ino said with a large grin.

"Liar" Sakura said and both started arguing. They argued for a while annoying everyone.

"Shut up already!" Naruto yelled.

"Are we all done eating?" Lee asked "me and Sakura thought you might want to go to the private concert at the back! It's going to be awesome and there will be a lot of performers"

"Alright, sounds like fun" Ino said she turned to the others.

"Sure" Sai said grabbing Seiji's hand in his. His boyfriend smiled at him and gripped his hand in return.

"You're coming to Teme, you and your boyfriend!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't have to go"

Before they knew it, they were walking towards the concert. A huge arena with a stage and benches all around. Soft music played along as it sung the through the night.

_Even if reluctant, on a date with you can wash away all the problems of stress. For the first time as I stand here, with you, even if it is not romantic, I feel like I am living life!_

_

* * *

_Alright. ItaSasu Smutt next chapter, be prepared!And I know, I have not updated in a long time. Haha, Had to read this over and see where I left off. So...What do you think.

Please Review.


	8. VIII

**Junai Bad Romance**

Chapter VIII

_Allow me to get lost in the passion that is your love, what I have longed for and craved for as long as I can remember. Allow me to hold you to my chest, and allow me to feel, all that is you. Make me fell complete in a world that would only put us to shame..._

It was hard having to said goodbye. _  
_

"Goodnight" Naruto said reluctantly, and grinned when he found himself pulled into Gaara's arms, gently being kissed. That simple brush of lips took his breath away, but he wanted more. He brought his hand up to grip Gaara's arm and elbow, and pulled himself closer trying to ask for a deeper kiss. Gaara seemed to get the message and pressed his lips firmly on Naruto's, and they started a heated lip lock. Of course, it all came to a crashing end when the door to Naruto's house opened and a tall orange haired male stood there with a murderous look.

As Gaara and Naruto pulled away, the blond boy glared at the person standing there. "Having fun?" he asked casually.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto growled "Why can't you mind your own damn business, you are the worst brother in the world!"

"Whatever" Kyuubi hissed and shrugged, as he went back inside leaving the door open. Naruto glared and was about to yell more profanities at him when he felt Gaara's hand on his. He turned to lock eyes with soft sea green eyes.

"Let it go, I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto flushed and nodded his head.

"Alright, you are taking me to the new ramen stand right?" Gaara nodded his head and pecked Naruto's lips.

"Goodnight" he said and left. Naruto just watched him leave with what seemed to be a permanent grin on his face. He sighed as he walked backwards into his house and then closed the door, a part of him wishing he could keep Gaara forever with him. Of course, that was always going to be short lived. With his mother and his brother, they would tease him and Gaara to death. As he walked to the living room, he glared at his older brother.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you lived thirteen hours away from here now," Naruto snapped, and Kyuubi faked hurt.

"Little brother! Can't I come and visit when mom calls and says that she wants to see me. I assumed you'd want to see me as well"

"Not really, I was actually happy to learn that you had moved out and I could finally get my own room." Naruto gave him a look "You can't have it back"

"Don't worry, I'm going to be crashing in the couch" Kyuubi said as he made himself comfortable and grabbed a magazine to scheme over "So, care to tell me where you and your beau went out to this evening?" Kyuubi looked up at his brothers; his eyes were a deep hazel color of brown that almost seemed like fire compared to Naruto's calm blue ones.

"It was more like hanging out with friends. We went to a fair," Naruto said shrugging. "Oh and Sakura is now with Lee, Ino ended up with Shikamaru and even now Sasuke has a boyfriend" At this Kyuubi looked startled. After all, he could never picture someone having a crush on tiny little Sasuke, or even little Sasuke having a crush on anyone. He had wanted to see how much he had grown up. How old was he now, Seventeen? Eighteen?

"Your cold friend Sasuke? He has a boyfriend, I can't picture it" It was hard to grasp. Naruto grinned at his brother.

"Well, believe it!" Naruto suddenly yawned, waved his hand at Kyuubi and said "Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed, goodnight nii-san", and with that Naruto left to bed.

"Wait! I want to talk to Sasuke again, set something up!" Naruto raised a brow.

"You want to talk to the bastard?" Kyuubi's glare made him shut up "Alright" Kyuubi sighed and stared up at the ceiling with a glare in his eyes. '_Well, if Sasuke is going to be dating someone and I really I am going to have to decide whether this guy he is dating is good enough for him.'_

Naruto on the other hand reached his room and had to wonder '_does my brother have a crush on Sasuke? My best friend?' _

_

* * *

_**¡UchihaCestUchihaCest!** ~Lemon~

When Itachi and Sasuke came home, their mother was up and looked as if she was fixing herself up. Itachi headed into the kitchen to get a water bottle and Sasuke walked up to his mother. "Hey mom, what are you doing? Are you going somewhere?" he asked. Mikoto finished brushing her hair, nodded her head as Itachi walked back into the living room, and he gave her a questioning look.

"No, I went out earlier" She said with a grin "Kushina invited me out when she went to go pick Kyuubi up, Kyuubi is her eldest son" Sasuke and Itachi just watched her, confused. Mikoto saw this but sighed as she started to remove her earrings off.

"Alright then" Itachi said after a while. "I'm going to bed" With that, he started to head up stairs without telling Sasuke anything. Sasuke sighed.

"Ah, Itachi, wait for me" Sasuke called out and rushed after his brother.

"Goodnight you two!" Their mother called out to them as Itachi reached his room and Sasuke was right behind him. Mikoto shook her head but smiled nonetheless. If Fugaku would still be here, he would have opposed this relationship and she would have to talk to him on telling him how it was not so bad. Sasuke and Itachi did look cute together, despite the fact that they were brothers. She would never figure out why Itachi had asked her to have his little brother, but it had come true. After all, there was the chance that Sasuke could have been born a girl.

Maybe it was coincidence, and Itachi just wanted a little brother. Either way, she would never truly know the answer, or did she care to figure it out now "Well, time for bed for me as well" She said as she turned off the lights and headed for her own room.

Back inside Itachi's room with the door locked, Itachi was looking around his desk while Sasuke was on his bed taking off his shoes, socks and then his pant's belt. Itachi sighed and turned to his younger brother "Are you sure you want to do this, you are way too eager" Sasuke fought off trying to pout and just glared at Itachi.

"I'm ready! I'm not a child anymore, so just come over here and let's fuck" Sasuke snapped.

"You have a crude mouth little brother, for someone so cute" Itachi muttered and started to pull his wallet and cell phone out of his pants pockets as he set it all down on his desk. Sasuke watched him as he just sat there on his brother's bed. Sasuke sighed, as he had Itachi's back to him and laid back on the bed waiting for his brother to come and ravish him. Was it that hard to do? Or was it because they were brothers? Was Itachi not serious? "What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, wondering when he had closed them and came face to face with his older brother who was looking down at him. Itachi smirked. "Are you tired and want to go to sleep?" Itachi asked once more seeing as Sasuke was not going to respond to his first question.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sasuke said and brought his hands up to pull Itachi's head down, so he could kiss him firmly on the lips. Itachi did not hesitate to kiss back, forcefully pushing his brother's lips open with his own so his tongue could sneak into that sweet mouth that could yell profanities at him. One of his hands reached under Sasuke's shirt and started to play with the line of Sasuke's jeans. Eagerly both kissed furiously as they fought for dominance, which Itachi quickly got as his hand splayed itself on Sasuke's stomach, making him moan loudly.

When the need came for them to breathe, Itachi pulled away slightly, his lips moving wetly over Sasuke's chin to his jaw line, lightly licking the soft skin that he found there. He could not help but lick and nip at it, and breathe in the scent that was only his little brother. He felt Sasuke's arms move behind him, his arms tightening around his shoulders as he started to suck at a particular place in Sasuke's neck that made him moan even more. "Nii-san" Itachi pulled away to nip at his brother's earlobe.

"Otouto" He whispered. He reached for one of Sasuke's arms, pulled it gently away from him, and pinned it down beside Sasuke's head. "Let me take off your shirt" Sasuke nodded, letting his other hand fall beside him and let Itachi free to do, as he wanted. Itachi reached for the hem of Sasuke's shirt and started to tug it upwards and over Sasuke's head. Sasuke sat up and raised his hands to allow his brother to take it off him all the way. As fast as the shirt was out of the way, Itachi's lips were once again pressed to Sasuke's again.

Sasuke moaned in surprise as he gasped and fell backwards on the bed, once again. Itachi smirked as he pulled away. Sasuke was looking at him with hazy lusty eyes and a small glow of a flush on his cheeks. Itachi leaned forward, his breath brushing over Sasuke's chin as he pressed his forehead to his. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to take your pants off" Itachi whispered "So raise your hips" Sasuke nodded as best he could and raised his hips, arching his back at the same time. His chest pressing itself to Itachi's clothed one above him. His body felt as though it was trembling as Itachi's hands worked to undo his jeans and then his brother was pulling both his pants and boxers down over his hips freeing his erection making him gasp at the feeling of being exposed.

"Itachi" he moaned as he squirmed under his brother. Itachi pulled away and kept removing his pants and boxers all the way off, until he was completely naked before his brother. It made him feel completely exposed, vulnerable, and embarrassed. Itachi came over him again and kissed him again. Sasuke brought his arms up around Itachi's neck to deepen it. Itachi moved his hands over his little brother's smooth sides, feeling his soft skin under his fingertips. To him it felt soft like silk, warm, and hot at the same time. Itachi pulled away and nuzzled his little brother under his chin.

He then sat back and pulled Sasuke up to straddle his lap. "You look so sexy Sasuke" Sasuke smirked as he tightened his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Yeah, but it's not fair that I'm the only that's naked." He deadpanned.

"True enough" Itachi said, and smirked when Sasuke gasped and shut his eyes tightly. Itachi had reached down and started to stroke his brother's cock. Gently running his fingers up and down his shaft, and the pad of his thumb brushing over Sasuke's slit, making him leek some pre-cum. All the while Sasuke moaned and mewl over him, his things clamping down on his lap; Sasuke wriggled and move on top of him.

"Aaah haa Itachi," he leaned forward, his forehead pressed to his brother's shoulder.

"Hmm," Itachi hummed and kissed Sasuke's neck and started to move down, his mouth gently closing over one of Sasuke's nipples. He suckled at it gently, his teeth crowning over it as well when he decided to nip at it. Itachi could feel his own erection throbbing in his pants, the more he tasted his brother's skin and the more he allowed himself to hear Sasuke moan the way he was. It was an addicting sound.

Right now, he was greatly enjoying himself and he was sure Sasuke was enjoying himself as well.

"Itachi!"Sasuke cried out, pressing himself even more into Itachi. Eagerly reaching for more of his brother, all he wanted was to feel his skin pressed up to Itachi's own. His hands gripped Itachi's shirt and he tugged and pulled at it to the point that he found himself falling backwards on the bed and pulling Itachi on top of him. Sasuke huffed, pushing Itachi's hand away from his penis. "Itachi, shirt off now!" he managed out as a decent sentence.

Itachi simply allowed himself to be pulled along and kissed Sasuke again, just to taste him again. His hands moved over the soft skin of his brother, feeling it yield against the tips of his fingers. Slowly teasing Sasuke into submission and he ignored Sasuke's request and just traveled down that soft body. Kissing Sasuke's flesh all the way down, until he reached Sasuke's excited cock. He swiftly licked the top and then he engulfed Sasuke's member deep into his mouth, causing Sasuke to cry out at the pleasure his brother was causing him.

The warm heat of Itachi's mouth was making Sasuke arch his back and grip his hands on the sheets as he tried to keep himself from screaming, but noises still escaped him throat. "Itachi" Sasuke ended up sobbing out as he let out a gasp, his brother had deep throated him. His own flesh and blood was sucking on him hard and was licking on his cock. The pleasure was too great that all he could do was grinding his teeth and shut his eyes tight as he came hard. "Haaa-ah!"

Itachi was a little surprised that his brother had not warned him much. All he got was a half broken cry from him and his brother was cumming in his mouth. Still, he managed to get most of it down, and then had allowed some of it to fly up and just land between him and Sasuke as his hand pressed on Sasuke's balls and most of the cum ended up on Sasuke's stomach. Itachi smirked. "That was unexpected little brother"

Sasuke really could not answer Itachi now, as his body was shaking from the pleasure and he was gasping for breath as he fell into bliss. It had felt so good. Itachi leaned forward and licked Sasuke's quivering stomach, gently until it was clean from his climax. He then leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's neck, trying to get him to calm down from his high. He sucked at the hollow of Sasuke's collarbones, and tasted his skin even more. "Itachi" Sasuke managed to whimper out as what his brother was doing was sending shivers down all his body, turning him on again. "Itachi" He said once more, closing his eyes and gripping his hands on Itachi's shirt, to pull him closer.

Itachi pressed himself closer to Sasuke, his arms around his younger brother as he embraced him tightly. "Are you ready for more, Otouto?" he whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear, and his little raven just nodded his head. "Ask for it Sasuke" He whispered back, his lips and tongue already playing with the edge of Sasuke's ear. This time Sasuke smirked, as he brought his hand up to hug around Itachi's shoulders and pull him closer into him.

"Nii-san," He moaned out "I want you to take off your clothes, please, please" he begged as best as he could, his fingers curling at the back of Itachi's shirt and he started to pull it up. Itachi pulled away from Sasuke's neck and turned to look at Sasuke's playful face. He kissed Sasuke's forehead, then his nose and then he nodded his head.

"Alright" Itachi pulled away sitting on his hunches and making Sasuke miss his warmth. Still, the younger Uchiha crawled over to his brother, to straddle his hips again, this time grabbing Itachi's shirt by the hem and pulling it up. Itachi allowed Sasuke to take off his shirt, and soon his shirt was being tossed across the room and Sasuke's small hands were roaming his chest. Itachi brought his arms around Sasuke's small waist and then leaned down to kiss him on the lips, softly. Sasuke returned the kiss just as soft, his hands moving down to Itachi's pants.

Itachi slowly pulled Sasuke's bottom lip in between his teeth, making Sasuke open his mouth and then he pushed his tongue inside Sasuke's warm mouth. His tongue explored Sasuke's mouth, trying his best to distract Sasuke, whose hands were shaking as they unbuttoned his pants. Soon he managed to coax Sasuke to battle him with his own tongue, as both tasted each other. Itachi soon won dominance over Sasuke and grasped his hands as he pinned Sasuke down on the bed again. "Wait" Sasuke gasped."Itachi, wait"

"Why?"

"Take off, pants now!"

"Hmm," Itachi hummed and then said, "Make me" causing Sasuke to glare up at him.

"Fine" Sasuke said. He then pushed against Itachi's chest and made him managed to move them so that he was on top of his brother. He smirked to himself as he set himself to pull down his zipper and then pull down Itachi's pants. Itachi sighed, and sat up, helping Sasuke pull his pants and boxers down his hips and all the way down until he was as naked as his brother is.

"Happy?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not yet"

"Hmm" Itachi said, "What'll make you happy?" Sasuke shrugged and started to gently run his hand up and down Itachi's hard shaft. Itachi gasped softly and looked down to watch Sasuke's hand move over him. He reached for his brother again, and pinned him under him once more. This time, he was going to pound Sasuke into the mattress! He had been holding back too much already, even if it was fun to play with his little brother, his own body was asking him for release now. "Otouto" He whispered harshly.

Sasuke then heard something click open. He looked to his side to see Itachi with a small lubricant bottle, and slipped some onto his fingers. "Itachi?" he asked confused.

"Relax Sasuke" Sasuke stiffened and gasped as he felt a finger press to his puckered hole. Itachi kissed Sasuke under his chin and towards his lips. Sasuke then gasped into his mouth as the finger slipping into his tight ring of muscles. It felt really awkward and uncomfortable, so Sasuke wiggled his hips a little but it was not so bad. If it was not for the fact that his hole pulsated in a way as if it was rejecting Itachi's finger. Sasuke could only hope it would get better in time. "Relax," Sasuke nodded and a second finger entered him fluidly.

"Haaa!" He nearly screamed when the second finger seemed to stretch him, and once more, his body convulsed. He was not sure of his body was accepting this, Or rejecting it, but he was a little scared. He sighed, and tried to breath in every shallow breath that he could. Itachi gently soothed him by telling him sweet nothings and he nodded when his brother told him the third finger was coming. It hurt, and it felt uncomfortable, but all he could do was hold onto Itachi and experience the feeling of being touched in such a way when he had never been before. He felt Itachi's fingers prepare him thoroughly, stretching him even wider for what was to come. He gasped and arched when Itachi touched something inside of him that just made him feel so good, and his hips moved to get more of Itachi's fingers in him. "Itachi" He said in a small voice when his brother's fingers all pulled out of him.

Itachi gently shushed him and spread his legs apart, so Sasuke laid completely open to him. "Ready little brother?" Itachi asked his voice heavy with desire as he positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke looked up at his brother's face, straight in the eyes and saw his need and love, as well as his lust. He nodded his head, and brought one hand up to brush over Itachi's face.

"I'm ready"

Itachi nodded and pressed the head of his cock into Sasuke's tight hole. Slowly, he entered him then, the ring of muscles was still tight and it was hard for him to simply slip into his little brother. He restrained himself from simply pushing in all the way and slowly, but surely, he entered Sasuke until he was fully seated inside. Sasuke's face had become more flushed, his body tensed and relaxed, but he breathed in rapidly as he tried to adjust to Itachi's size. "Are you alright Sasuke?" Itachi asked after a while. Sasuke looked at him and nodded. Itachi smiled down at his brother, a real smile that astounded Sasuke. "Alright, I'm going to move now if that's alright with you?" Itachi asked as he nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke nodded his head "Yes, please move" Itachi raised himself a little and looked down at his brother once more. Once more at those swollen red lips, and that flushed face, and those dark ebony eyes that seemed to shine with trust for him. He leaned down and pecked Sasuke on the lips as he slowly moved out and then slowly moved back inside. Sasuke moaned loudly, at the pain and pleasure it caused at the same time. He could not describe it, but he loved the feeling of Itachi's cock filling him completely, and stretching him as he moved out and then back in. It made his body shudder and shake, and all he wanted was to get Itachi to get in deeper. He did not care what Itachi did, just as long as he put it back in him.

Itachi did it again, slowly the first couple of times before he started to gain speed. He needed to find Sasuke's prostate, so he could have his little brother screaming with pleasure and begging him to go faster and faster. Sasuke gasped, moaned, mewl all at the different times as he brought his hands up around Itachi's neck and shoulders to hold himself as his brother started to move at an irregular pace. And then his eyes widen and the most incredible pleasure that he would never be able to describe in words ran though out his body. An open amount of it that it made him throw his head back and he was unable to relent the scream of pleasure his brother had just elicited from him. "ITACHI! Yes, there please, yes"

Itachi watched Sasuke throw his head back and scream at him with raw pleasure that once more he was taken by surprise at Sasuke's reactions. He smiled once more and then brought his lips to Sasuke's in a tight kiss and kept hitting Sasuke in that same place. It was hard to not just pound on his brother, Sasuke was so hot, tight, and irresistible. The feel of Sasuke's tight entrance squeezing all this pleasure onto him was just unspeakable and indescribable.

A kind of pleasure that remained unwritten for no words could describe it. "Itachi, harder, please, aaah, faster"

Their bodies were sweating already from the immense heat that they had built together. Both were gasping, but Sasuke was the only one who was moaning loudly. Sasuke's legs wrapped around Itachi's waist just to press him deeper into him. Complete and deep to the point that the sounds of flesh slapping flesh sounded also in the room. Sasuke could feel the pleasure build up so much he could hardly handle it all. He was soon pressing his fingers into Itachi's back, his own back arching and his hips moving to meet Itachi's thrusts.

Itachi was in the same predicament, he could hardly hang on to his brother's eager reactions that were all driving him crazy. He reached down between them and started to pump Sasuke's erect cock in time with his thrusts, making his brother once again react in an unexpected way. He was straight beating in to Sasuke as fast as he could and as hard as his brother begged.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, completely writhing under him and Itachi gasped. "I'm…I'm" Was all Sasuke managed before he cried out loudly, and Itachi groaned and gasped at the same time as Sasuke's walls tightened around him like a strong vice and both ended up coming at the same time. "AAh"

"Sasuke" Itachi hissed as he emptied himself inside of Sasuke and Sasuke just cried out and arched as he cummed all over them, completely exhausting himself as he did. Itachi collapsed on top of him, but slowly pulled out and then laid beside him. Sasuke whimpered a little at the loss of Itachi's warmth and moved to follow it. Both were panting so hard, it was as if they had just run the marathon. Sasuke completely snuggled into Itachi, breathing in their mixed scents of sex. He was complete and happy at this moment.

Itachi sighed as he closed his eyes, one arm wrapping around Sasuke's small waist and he gently caressed Sasuke's lower back. "Otouto?" he called.

"Hmm" Sasuke responded, tightening his arms around Itachi. A way of saying no one was ever going to take him away.

"Goodnight"

"'Night"

* * *

The next morning, Mikoto was down stairs making breakfast when all of a sudden the phone rang. She walked over to it and answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

'_Hello, Mrs. Uchiha? It's me Naruto'_

"Oh, how are you Naruto?" She asked, "Is there something wrong? It's kind of early for you to be calling"

'_Oh no_' Naruto laughed on the other end "_I was just wondering if I could talk to Sasuke_" Mikoto made a face. She really did not want to go and wake her boys up after what she heard last night.

"He's still sleeping," She said.

"_The Uchiha Sasuke, still sleeping at this time? I find that hard to believe_" Naruto sounded surprised that it made Mikoto laugh at it.

"I know, the thing is something kept him up late last night, is all. I'll tell him to call you as soon as he gets up, does that sound alright?"

'_Sure, thanks'_  
"Goodbye" She said and went back to making breakfast while humming to herself.

_Enjoying life is one-step closer to eternal bliss. Forever waking up to find you by my side, is a permanent smile on my face through thick and thin. It is the bests feeling in the world. _

_

* * *

_

Thank you for all who reviewed and There we are...a lot of smutt in this chapter just for you! But, I brought in a new twist. I hope it won't be to bad...

Please Review.


	9. AN

Dear Readers

I'm sorry. but My computer crashed and I have no way of updating or writing. I only have limited time here. So, Everything will be in Pause for now...Sorry Again.

Obsession No Es Amor/


	10. IX

**Junai Bad Romance**

Chapter IX

_Something just has to give, even if the truth will disgust you…. _

They woke up late.

For the first time in their lives, they had woken up late and it felt great! Itachi glanced at the clock that read eleven in the morning and decided to get up, as much as he would love to stay in bed with his naked little brother he had to go somewhere today. He glanced over at his naked little brother beside him and kissed him on the cheek. It looked like Sasuke was still tired and was not going to get up any time soon. He decided to go shower and dress and then wake him up.

That was why when Sasuke woke up ten minutes later, he was alone in the bed. He sighed, wishing Itachi was still in bed, for he had no desire to get up just yet. As soon as he started to snooze again, he felt someone slap his behind and he quickly turned over to glare at his older brother who was smirking at him. "What's the matter little brother? You can't get up yet?" Sasuke sat up and crawled over to him. And kissed Itachi before pulling away, and climbing out of bed. He hissed at the pain on his lower back.

"Motherfucker" Sasuke said as he made it to Itachi's attached bathroom and leaned by the door as he opened it. Itachi chuckled.

"Watch your language Sasuke"

"It hurts!" Sasuke snapped and glared at his brother. "And it's your entire fault!"

"You are the one who begged for it" Itachi deadpanned and Sasuke knew he could not argue with the truth. Itachi walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you tonight okay, I'm going to hang with Kisame and the others. They said something about Sunday being dooms day" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," He said. "But if you do anything stupid I'll personally kill you"

"I know" Itachi said, "Do you want me to help you into the bathroom?"

"No!" Sasuke snapped "I can do it myself" and with that he got into the bathroom and slammed the door closed in Itachi's face. Inside, Itachi heard a loud thump making him flinch, and he knew Sasuke had fallen to the floor hard. "Fuck!"

"Sasuke, are you alright"

"Yes" came the sulky reply, and Itachi sighed. His little brother was just too stubborn for his own good.

"I'm coming in to help you," Itachi said, but as he said the words, he heard the lock on the door click and that irritated him a little. On the other side, Sasuke had an embarrassed blush on his face. He could not let Itachi see him looking his worst!

"Just go away already, damn you!" he yelled. "And come home soon"

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

Sasuke sat with Naruto and Kyuubi. He had only met Kyuubi a couple of times over, he was never expecting to see him again. Still, when he had managed to take a bath and had to go to his room to get dressed, and went downstairs his mom had told him Naruto called. He decided to call Naruto after breakfast and it had led to this. Naruto had even said that he had to cancel his special date with Gaara for this. Of course, Sasuke suggested he invite Gaara over and Naruto said that no, he was going to go somewhere even better with Gaara that evening.

Kyuubi was the only one that seemed happy to be there, "So, Sasuke how have you been?" Sasuke shrugged. He was not sure how he was going to answer to Kyuubi anything. As far as he knew, the orange haired male seemed excessively interested in his life at the moment.

"Fine, I guess"

"That's good to hear!"

"There's something different about you, though, Teme" Naruto suddenly said. His sapphire eyes narrowing in a way to better inspect Sasuke who backed away from him.

"Really? What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged and went back to eating his Ramen. After all, that is where they had gone, one of Naruto's favorite Ramen restaurants. All ramen all the time over at Ichikaru's.

"Ouch!" Naruto cried out as Kyuubi stomped on his feet. Naruto looked over to him and was about to snap something when he saw that Kyuubi was giving him the signal. He huffed, threw his chopsticks down as well as a napkin and made a dramatic stand. "I am going to the bathroom, Teme, Worst brother in the world, if you will excuse me!" Naruto huffed and left. '_Oh my god, what if Kyuubi tries to make a pass at Sasuke! Urgh, I'd never live it down.'_

There was silence when Naruto left. However, Kyuubi soon decided to speak. '_'Better now than never' _He thought. "So Sasuke, you got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah" An awkward silence followed. Kyuubi then decided to give a little laugh and it got even more awkward when Sasuke giving a look.

"So… Sasuke"

"Hm"

"I was wondering…If you don't think it's too weird, I would like to ask your mom out on a date. If it's alright with you of course," Kyuubi looked determined, but the image of his courage was ruined as Sasuke spat out his soup all over him.

"What!" Sasuke said, looking startled by the question and coughing a couple of times.

"I really, really like your mom, so, I was wondering, If I could date her, of course I will ask her as well. But you are her son…how would you feel at her being as old as she is, dating a twenty four year old guy like me?"

"First of all, my mom is thirty eight, she's much too old for you, and my dad barely died not too long ago. I wouldn't know what she would say, but…you really like my mom?" Sasuke shook his head "That's just a little weird, although, wouldn't be fair for me to say that when I'm…" Sasuke trailed off. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, as Sasuke seemed to have an internal battle with it all. "Can I get back at you on that? Wait…are you going to ask her?"

"Yeah, sure"

"What…" Sasuke shook his head. Sasuke stood then. "Well, it's not my problem; you are going to have to tell her yourself". Kyuubi stared after him confused. Sasuke just left '_It's not as if we are that much old. She's only like fourteen years older than me. Alright then, I'll call her up later and ask her out on a date!' _

"Hey, where is Sasuke going?" Naruto asked and then glared at his brother "you didn't tell him something stupid did you!" He snapped.

"No, of course not!" Kyuubi defended "Although, I'm going to need the number to his house, if you don't mind" Naruto's eyes bulged. _'Say it isn't so, my brother can't be in love with Sasuke'_

Sasuke on the other than was having a debate. If his mom found out that the son of her best friend had something for her, how would she feel? She had always been in love with Fugaku, their father, and since he died, she seemed happier. Still, was that the reality or was she putting on a front. She did cry a lot when he did die. Still, their mother had always been a strong woman. Sasuke sighed and decided that something had to be done.

It was not his place to go and tell his mom that he knew that Kyuubi had a crush on her. Although, what was Kyuubi thinking in telling him? It made no sense at all. It was not as if it was going to be his decision. It did not take Sasuke long to reach his house and when he walked in he sighed when he saw his mother.

He was not going to tell her anything.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hey mom" he walked over.

"You're back early sweet heart, is something wrong?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing" Sasuke sighed and then asked, "Mom how did you and dad meet?" Mikoto seemed taken aback by the question. She never thought that one of her son's would ask her about how she had met their father. It made her happy, and she gladly went to sit on a chair so she was facing Sasuke.

"I never thought you would ask!" She said. "Well, how I met your father was simple; falling in love with him was kind of hard"

"It was?" Sasuke asked. he found it that he could not escape love when it came to his brother.

"Well yeah, back then I couldn't tell the difference between admiring someone and being in love with someone. I used to be a straightforward kid and stubborn. I was sure I was in love with the popular guy in school, the heartthrob, but it was all about the challenge I had with my friends" Mikoto shrugged "I didn't want anyone to stand in my way, but Kushina set me straight in the end.

"Oh" Sasuke said.

"I and your father used to be neighbors and we had known each other since we were in diapers." Mikoto started. "To me, he had always been there, although we didn't get along"

"Why not?"

"Well, it started with your dad mocking me that he was taller than me for one centimeter. I could not stand it and had to grow. But he kept growing faster than I could. It was always a silly challenge after the other. Who had the better grades, and who could make it I into the better schools" Mikoto shrugged "And then it happened. We were arguing, and out of nowhere, he kissed me"

"Really? And then you realized you loved him?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I made a scene and tried to report him to sexual harassment" Sasuke sweat dropped while his mother looked sheepish at her behavior back then.

"I see"

"Yeah, Of course, it was noted in his record at school, but we were asked to see a counselor about our issues and all. Of course, your father was willing but I was stubborn enough to argue about there being no problems" Mikoto sighed. "So after a counselor I decided to stop all competition and I decided to put distance between us. I wanted him out of my life so I started to ignore him, and act like I didn't know him."

"And what did dad do about that?"

"He just kept trying" Mikoto sighed, "The thing was that he had also gotten a girlfriend then and I just couldn't stand the thought or the sight of it. I wanted him completely gone. His girlfriend got fed up with his behavior and then he decided to grab me again and kiss me" Mikkoto paused.

"And did this one do the trick?"

"Oh, no. I slapped him hard for that, but he kept trying" Mikoto shrugged "I then had a talk with Kushina, she'd always been my best friend, but I was fourteen and she was sixteen, she was pregnant and already engaged. I couldn't understand it." Mikoto smiled at Sasuke "Until I learned that all those feelings Fugaku had stir within me actually had meaning. I was in love with your father, but I thought I had learned that too late. I had already pushed him far away"

"But you guys still married and all"

Mikoto laughed "Well, when I was seventeen. He tried once again. I acted immature and he said he had lost all hope then, but this time I kissed him" Sasuke looked surprised to his mother "I confessed, and then a year later I was engaged and pregnant with your brother. It was easy for us. With the help of day care, Itachi was taken care of during the day while I both worked and went to school, in four years I was deep into my career and I thought I did not want another child. Since I barely got any time with Itachi"

"So you never planned to have me?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I didn't, but Itachi decided to make sure you were still borne"

"He did?"

"Yeah, It scared me deeply, but Itachi was persistent that you be born and that you were going to be his. He was the happiest when you were born" Mikoto looked thoughtful "In fact, it was strange how Itachi came to be a genius and worked himself to reach the level he is in now. There was nothing ever strange between the both of you. Other than Itachi always smiled at you and was gentle with you. He grew up to fast"

Silence lingered between them. Then Sasuke asked, "What did dad think about Itachi's behavior?"

"Your father was thrilled Itachi was a genius and called him his prodigy. I guess he never believed me when I told him that Itachi was the one to ask for you to be born or anything. For a moment I thought I was crazy and going paranoid with the fact that Itachi was my first born, I thought I was a bad mother and all" Mikoto shrugged again, "I see I raised two fine children. Except for the fact that you both turned out to love each other"

"Is it bad?"

"It isn't bad" Mikoto said "I guess you can't help who you end up loving, after all, what was the chances that you would fall in love with Itachi? The only thing is that I won't have any grandchildren"

"Oh" Sasuke said and smiled at his mother. "I'm not even good with kid's mom," Sasuke laughed.

"I know" Mikoto laughed as well.

With that, Mikoto and Sasuke talked even more about the past and how Sasuke had come to fall in love with Itachi. Both ended up spending the rest of the afternoon together and then ended up cooking together. Sasuke had asked his mom to teach him how to cook so he could cook for Itachi.

* * *

Later that evening, Itachi came home to find his mom and Sasuke in the kitchen eating and talking actively. "Hey" he said.

"Hello sweetie" Mikoto said as she stood up to get Itachi a plate of food. Itachi sat down at the table and Sasuke smiled at him.

"How was dooms day?" Sasuke asked.

"Horrible." Itachi shrugged. "I don't think Jail time changed Kisame at all"

"I think it's too late to get him to change" Sasuke muttered and Itachi nodded in agreement. His mother set the plate down in front of Itachi and he started to eat.

"Thanks mom"

"What is dooms day?" She asked.

"Kisame's weird imagination" She was still confused and was about to ask what he meant when the phone rang and she got up to go answer it. As she walked away, she watched as Sasuke and Itachi both talked with each other and she smiled to herself. Sasuke looked so shy whenever he was talking with Itachi, she could not contain it they looked so cute together. That was not hard to accept. When she reached the phone, she clicked the talk button and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

'_Hello, Mikoto-san, it's me Kyuubi'_

"Oh, hello Kyuubi, how can I help you" She said. Confused as to why he was calling, Kyuubi never actually showed interest in becoming friends with neither Sasuke nor Itachi. She doubted he even knew Itachi, since Itachi was always gone at school when he would drop by.

'_Well, Mikoto-san, I was kind of wondering if I could…well, if you would go out with me. On a date' _Shocked silence followed and Mikoto then decided to laugh it off.

"You're joking right?" She asked. "That's a good prank Kyuubi"

'_I'm not joking! I mean it. I want to be with you. Please, date me…Mikoto-san' _

It had to be a joke. Mikoto's mind was screaming at her and she felt scared. She did not know what to say, so she did the one thing that came to mind at that moment.

She hanged up.

_Because if falling in love with you is wrong, the maybe I do not want to be right. But How can you describe the way I feel, when I can't even deny that I might adore you…_

_

* * *

_

**PS I also Updated Kill Me so go check it out! **Well, here we are. Another up date. For Junai Tell me what you guys think! and thank you to all who reviewed before my computer broke down.


	11. X

**Junai No Bad Romance**

"Mikoto-san!"

Kyuubi held the phone to his ear, hearing the dead tone on the other end and sighed. She had hanged up on him. Was that a rejection from her to him? It was not fair. All these years, he had loved her and never said a thing, he finally asks her out, and she hangs up on him! Doesn't she understand his feelings? Maybe he should not have of done things through the phone; he should have gone over to her house and asked her out in person. He should have been able to see her face. He should have not given her the chance to hang up on him.

Nodding his head, he decided he would try once more, but this time he was going to do it in person. He just needed to go to the Uchiha home, and ask her out. It was as simple as that, and she won't have the chance to reject him at all.

Kyuubi sighed, and then turned, only to see his brother standing by the door, with a shock expression on his face. "Naruto? Are you alright?" He asked, attentively but Naruto just shook his head, backing away slowly before an accusing finger was pointed at him. And then his idiotic blond haired brother yelled.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SASUKE'S MOM!"

Kyuubi sighed, rolling his eyes. "Shut up Naruto, this doesn't concern you at all."

"AAAAH!" Naruto yelled while Kyuubi decided to leave him there alone to keep doing his lunatic antics.

* * *

**The next day**

Mikoto was distraught.

It was noticed that morning by both her son's, as well as her best friend, Kushina. It wasn't until late afternoon that Kushina felt like she had enough of the absent minded Mikoto and took her to lunch with her. Although, Mikoto didn't seem to have much of an appetite, "What's wrong?" Kushina asked, with a serious tone.

Mikoto sighed, and looked at her with a troubled expression. "Last night, I was asked out on a date,"

Kushina slowly nodded her head, "And the problem with that is?"

"It was Kyuubi!" Mikoto cried, and Kushina shook her head. She sat back with a heavy sigh. "He's your son, and well, I see him as a child. I don't want to date him," Mikoto looked defeated, "I wish I had never been asked out,"

"Don't sweat it, Kyuubi's always had an infatuation with older women, in fact, I'm not surprised he asked you out." Kushina shrugged, "You know, Itachi was not the only odd child when he was young"

Mikoto gave her a curious look, "He was not?"

"No, Kyuubi, well like I said, was fascinated with older women. When he was two years old, remember, you were around sixteen, and you had decided to marry Fugaku. You were going to move away and you also decided that you were going to stop babysitting for me, that that it mattered, I had already decided Kyuubi would be going to a day care center." Kushina shrugged, "Besides, you were busy starting your own life, and you got married, and then announced that you were pregnant, at that moment you glowed, and Kyuubi liked you. At that time you left though and he would ask about you, but you were busy now with your first born, finishing school, going to Lawyer College, and then working." Kushina shrugged.

"Yeah, I really decided to bind myself in my life didn't I," Mikoto sighed, "That's why I thought it would have been so much easier not to have Sasuke, I quit after I was eight months pregnant with him,"

"Yes, I remember, although, now that I think about it, Itachi never has met Kyuubi has he,"

"Uh no, since I would come to visit you every now and then since Sasuke had been born, but Itachi was going to start school early, Fugaku decided it was time for him to go into pre-school and he started to focus on Itachi to make him the best," Mikoto looked fond of the memory.

"It's almost like Fugaku didn't give Itachi room to be a kid," Kushina said indignantly. Mikoto shrugged.

"He might have not. Itachi also might have turned out a little too serious and more into his work, but Sasuke had always managed to try and shake things up for him." Mikoto shrugged. While Itachi might be all about work and advancing she knew that Itachi was most of the time pulled out of his study room to play by a really enthusiastic Sasuke and Fugaku would get angry, but it was her job to distract him just so her kids could enjoy being normal kids. She could even remember when Fugaku started to try and make Sasuke serious about studying as he had done for Itachi, but Sasuke would only give his needed time of studying and then would be off doing something that interested him more.

It annoyed Fugaku, but he wasn't such a hard-ass all the time. At least some days he could take a break and relax and even let his kids be kids. He understood that Itachi did need a break, mostly because Sasuke would always complain that they needed one. She misses Fugaku so much.

"Anyways, this might be just a face for Kyuubi; he'll get over it soon. You'll just have to reject him."

"Great, hurting someone I never would even think of hurting,"

Kushina shrugged, "Kyuubi really leaves no other room, but he'll get over it. Besides, you and I need to do something fun in our lives. We're single women looking to stay single, what are we going to do?"

Mikoto shrugged, "Dunno, what you have in mind?"

Kushina gave Mikoto a fiery smirk.

* * *

Sasuke was in school, although his mind was on his brother.

Even though the two of them were together, and they had hot sex, there was still a distance Sasuke felt and it made him want to end it. It was sort of an annoying itch that you couldn't scratch, and he needed it scratched. Itachi was considerate-but then again he had always been. The problem remained that his brother made no real efforts to come to him and just be…romantic or something. It was as if there was no romance in their newly budding relationship.

He had been the one to ask him out.

He had been the one to ask him for sex.

He wanted his brother to ask him for something.

Although, the more he thought about it, it wasn't that big of a deal. They lived together, got to see each other every day and night, and they cuddled and kissed. That seemed to be enough, they were brothers after all-he just thought maybe being boyfriends might change something. For certain, he didn't need Itachi bringing him roses, or opening doors for him, but a nice sweet text from him would be nice once in a while. Asking him out would also be nice, but Itachi just seemed to get himself more and more absorbed into his work, that he felt he needed to pull the plug already.

Sasuke shoved his books into his back pack as soon as the teacher glanced at the clock and then she turned to look at them, telling them that their time was up and the lecture was over.

Sasuke stood, along with a few others, while other students remained still either taking notes or shoving their books into their backpacks. Sasuke didn't care; he went straight for the door and out of his classroom. He had work after this, but he was also determined in getting his brother to ask him out in a date next or at least something!

Sasuke knew that was not really his problem though.

What he really wanted to know was if Itachi loved him, really loved him. Beyond physical attraction and that his brother was not just doing this to indulge him in his own need to be with him. Stories of his brother being younger and demanding he be born, and even claiming him meant nothing if his niisan could not remember ever doing such things.

Feelings change over the years.

Sasuke sighed, trying to clear his head out of all his thoughts. Maybe he'll be able to figure this out later.

* * *

Itachi had been in his desk, diligently working on the mass amount of papers that he had to work on as the Uchiha heir. There were so many things that pulled on his focus that he barely had any time to think about what he needed. This is where his friends and coworkers came in, to stop him and tell him it was lunch time. Not that Itachi cared much about it. He just hated to be disturbed from his work. Although, now more than ever he was looking to get home and be able to eat something actually home made, and maybe then just snuggle with his baby brother.

But that was only if he could get all his work done and he didn't have to take any with him home. Otherwise he was going to have to take time to finish before being able to hang out with Sasuke.

Although, here he was, at a restaurant, having lunch with Sasori, and Deidara, while his mind was still on how he was going to finish all his work. "So, anything new Itachi…" Deidara decided to ask all of a sudden, breaking the silence the Uchiha heir had.

Itachi shrugged. "Nothing in particular," he responded, looking at them with indifference.

"If you say so, un," Deidara couldn't help it anymore, and all hell broke loose "Fuck why the hell don't you just get with your brother already!" Sasori was shocked by Deidara's boldness and had to hold him back from doing anything too rash.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing-" Sasori tried to divert the conversation to something else, but Deidara was having none of that.

"God, you and Sasuke are so transparent! Just fucking kiss, do something already-MARRY each other for all I care!"

"Well, I would have married him already-If I hadn't been denied," Itachi said, with a bored tone. This made Deidara and Sasori both looked at him shocked.

"What…Sasuke rejected you?"

"Huh, oh no, Sasuke doesn't know I wanted to marry him already," Itachi said, waving that away. He had no doubt in his mind now that his brother wouldn't reject him-although at the time he did think there was a possibility. "It was about some time ago, when my father was still alive,"

**Flashback**

_Itachi had just turned eighteen and Sasuke was still fourteen. Itachi was not sure, whether or not it was the appropriate time to ask, or if Sasuke was ready. However, he was ready. He could not take any more, he wanted this badly. Many girls had asked him to be their girlfriend, but he was not interested in any of them, or any female creature for that matter. Ever since the day his baby brother was born, his eyes had been on him and only for him. Watching him grow from a tiny infant to a more developed toddler to an adolescent had been a sort of infrequent thing for him. He never wanted to miss a moment of his brother's developments into a young adult. _

_He was attentive of how Sasuke's personality had also changed through the years and shaped itself. _

_He was everything he ever wanted._

_Itachi could not say for sure that Sasuke had looked at him the same way, for him to keep an indifferent face was simple. He felt safe and secure though, no other thought crossed his mind other than Sasuke completely belonged to him, so Sasuke dating other people was no problem as long as he did not fall in love with them and he also didn't get naked with them. Itachi was not going to restrict him of anything. He wanted his brother to come to him as well._

_However, he felt that he needed to make the first move._

"_Father" he said one day, when his father had been in his study and making out checks to pay the bills "I have something to ask you," Itachi continued as he walked over to him. _

"_What is it son," Fugaku had looked at him, respected him as an adult at that time._

"_I want your permission to date Sasuke, and make him my bride" Fugaku at that moment had felt as though his life had come crashing down, and perhaps that he had heard wrong. His son, there was no way, that his precious first-born had just asked to date and marry his own brother, his precious second born._

"_Pardon me, can you repeat what you just said. I don't think I heard you right" Fugaku was slightly shaking and tripping on his words as he said this. He sat straight in his chair and looked over at Itachi, expecting something different from his mouth. He watched as Itachi fought all his nerves, took a final deep breath and then delivered the blow._

"_I said that, I want your permission to date Sasuke, and make him my bride. I want to marry him," Itachi backed away when his father stood up breathing hard._

"_There is no way, how can you ask such a thing!" Fugaku's eyes were practically bulging out of his skull "HE IS YOUR BROTHER FLESH AND BLOOD!" _

"_So" Itachi said, "I want him, he will be my husband" _

"_GET OUT OF HERE!" His father yelled, and started to throw things around him, but Itachi stayed there and blocked them as best he could. _

"_Is that a yes?" he persisted, wanting to be allowed to show his feelings. And Fugaku let out a long and strangled yell. It was too much, too much to take and handle all at once. _

_His own son had just asked to date and marry his own brother. _

_Fugaku was devastated, had heart failure, and soon was in his deathbed. Itachi felt sorry that he had asked his father, but at the same time, he felt like all of this was unfair. He had walked in to see his father in his deathbed after Sasuke had, and after his mother had calmed him down. "I'm sorry father," he had said and then out of spite added "But I'm still going to date Sasuke and you won't stop me"_

"_Itachi, don't you dare even get near your brother with such intentions" Fugaku knew he was going to die and then added "Wait till he's an adult, wait until you have your head straight, but until Sasuke comes and asks you in a date, there is no way that you are going to date him" Itachi's eyes had widen._

"_That's not fair"_

"_Life's not fair, Sasuke is still a child, if you care for him you'll allow him to decide" Itachi bowed his head and had to rethink everything. _

_What if Sasuke didn't like him? Would he be forcing himself on his brother? _

_That was when he nodded his head and gave it up, for that moment. Fugaku had truly died in peace at that moment. "Thank you Itachi, just please wait," Itachi was sure his father was hoping Sasuke would never accept his feelings. _

**End Flashback**

Deidara and Sasori were gapping.

Itachi decided not to say anything more as he continued to eat his lunch so he could get back to work.

* * *

Later that evening, Sasuke was the first to return home. Ten minutes later his mom came home. And about an hour later, Itachi was the final person to walk through that door, and locked it.

By that time, Mikoto was cooking dinner and Sasuke was at the table reading a book. Itachi walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Sasuke turned to look at him with a smile on his face, "Welcome home niisan," Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair in response and headed out of the kitchen and up stairs to leave his suitcase. Sasuke pouted slightly at the lack of response he got from his brother. It wasn't like he was expecting anything before, before he didn't even get a kiss on the cheek, but still, he felt there was something missing.

"Hey mom,"

"Hmm, yes sweet heart?" Mikoto turned to smile at her son.

"What is romance?"

"Hm," She said, looking thoughtful, "I actually wouldn't be sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, me and niisan are together now, but at the same time it feels like nothing has really changed," Sasuke said.

"Hasn't it?" she asked, giving him a smirk. Sasuke blushed. Guess things had changed-specially in the department of kissing his brother and doing sinfully naughty things with him. Mikoto chuckled evilly, "It might feel like they haven't, seeing as he is your brother, but things have changed between you Sasuke. All you have to do is talk with Itachi about any insecurity you might be feeling in your new relationship" She said in an advising tone that made something click in Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke nodded his head. Insecurities…he would have never thought he'd have any, but apparently he did. And so, when Itachi returned Sasuke shifted in his chair so when Itachi sat down he was able to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

Itachi was startled, but returned it nonetheless.

Mikoto decided it was the perfect chance to pull out the camera and capture the moment. Sasuke had looked at her shocked and Itachi had smirked into the camera as she continued to snap pictures, calling them her precious babies. As soon as the little shoot was over, Mikoto served their dinner before announcing something that made both Sasuke and Itachi look at her confused.

"Tomorrow, we will be having dinner at the Uzumaki's household, so try to get home early so we can get there in time,"

* * *

Kyuubi glared at his mother.

"We'll be having the Uchiha's over tomorrow, and we are going to talk about this little infactuation you have for Mikoto, and you will accept that nothing can happen between the two of you,"

"But mom!" Kyuubi looked at her with a look of distress.

"No buts,"

"Yeah, no buts" Naruto mocked, and both Kushina and Kyuubi glared at him.

"Sucks being the only blond here," Naruto muttered under his breath. Although realization hit hard that he would forever be surrounded with redheads-seeing as his boyfriend was a red head as well.

Kyuubi on the other hand had some plotting to do.

* * *

Hello there, been some time for this fic. Don't Kill me, just you know enjoy the chapter for all it's worth X(


	12. XI

**Junai No Bad Romance**

Chapter XI

_Sometimes we hide secrets and we want others to keep it. The problem is secrets can be complicated, and can be confusing. But friends have to understand, we do it all the time. Sometimes they are not secrets, just facts you never knew. _

Sasuke was getting off of work when he noted the familiar car of his older brother waiting for him just outside.

He looked at the red corolla with a dumbfounded look, and swallowed hard. He then picked at his pants pockets, usually his brother called before he did things such as to pick him up. His face lit up with a smile when he found a text message instead of a missed call. The short text made his heart flutter; _I'm coming to get you, so expect me outside. _It wasn't all love and hearts, and flowers and roses, but it was the best thing Sasuke had gotten all day. He shoved his phone back to his pocket and ran towards his brother's car, opening the door and sitting inside.

Itachi was looking bored on the driver seat, but that look was erased as Sasuke leaned across the passenger seat enough to catch his lips on a kiss. Itachi kissed him back, and Sasuke sat back as he pulled away. Itachi wasn't sure what was up with his brother kissing him at every turn, but he guessed his baby brother was just affectionate.

Which reminded him, he wanted to take him out on a special date.

He smirked at his blushing baby brother, and said, "I missed you too Otouto," Sasuke smiled at him. "Now, let's get this dinner between mom and the Uzumaki's over with, and later tonight I have something to tell you," Itachi said in a tone that was both seductive and serious mysterious. It perked Sasuke's curiosity though, to a max.

"Why can't you tell me now?" he demanded.

"Patience, Otouto,"

"Niisan, I don't want to be patient,"

"Well you're going to have to learn to be," Itachi muttered as he turned on the car and decided to drive away from the company Sasuke worked for and back home. Sasuke on the other hand pouted and kept demanding that he had to tell him. The drive home didn't take more than ten minutes.

When both Uchiha brothers got home, Sasuke was telling Itachi all the reason's he deserved to know now and not later. "Don't you understand niisan? I'm your boyfriend, and I love you a lot. Why would you be keeping secrets from me? I tell you everything and I tell it to you all the time as soon as I see you,"

"What did you do at school today?"

"I attended my lectures and argued with Naruto about who has the best boyfriend-which I do, by the way, but that's not the point and you are not allowed to change the subject,"

"You're babbling like some girl," Itachi teased. Sasuke glared at him.

"I am not, and I'm not a girl, I'm going to make you pay for that," Before Sasuke could finish his little tirade of a threat, Itachi had him pinned to the wall of his room, kissing him harshly. Sasuke moaned appreciatively and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, forgetting his previous need to know what his brother wanted to tell him later that night. He also didn't register the fact that Itachi had closed the door and locked it as their lips moved against each other for a while before Itachi was coaxing Sasuke to open his lips for him.

Sasuke decided to tease him, by refusing to open his lips and continued to kiss his brother, their lips caressing against each other. Itachi growled, and drew Sasuke's bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth gently sinking into his baby brother lip, and Sasuke groaned, trying not to open his mouth as he leaned his head forward and trying to keep their lips pressed together. Itachi and Sasuke ended up laughing together as they continued to kiss each other. Itachi finally pulled back and kissed Sasuke's cheek and down to his jaw line. He nuzzled the soft skin there, enjoying his baby brother to the fullest.

"Itachi" Sasuke sighed, and moaned when he felt Itachi's hands tugging at the hem of his shirt. Itachi leaned down to kiss Sasuke's stomach, his bellybutton, and lifted himself back up as he continued to tug up his baby brother's shirt up and off of him. Sasuke madly blushed at the intense look Itachi was giving him. Itachi's hands traveled down the sides of his body gently caressing his heated skin, and he leaned up to capture his lips in another kiss, and he brought his arms up and around Itachi's neck to pull him closer as their kiss got even more passionate.

As they continued to kiss, Itachi's hands continued to move over Sasuke's body, over his nipples, his back, and then finally they moved down to Sasuke's jeans were he quickly undid them, and pushed them down Sasuke's legs along with his underwear. He smirked when Sasuke broke the kiss in a startled gasp as his burgeoning erection was grasped by Itachi, and became completely hard as Itachi gently pumped him. With his free hand, Itachi grasped one of Sasuke's hands, and pinned it in the wall, above his head, while his eyes watched his baby brother's body respond to his touches.

Sasuke's hips were thrusting into his hand, his beautiful legs were set slightly apart, his jeans were pulled down around his feet. Itachi watched Sasuke's sweet body arched up against the wall, that sexy body begging for him. Sasuke's head was thrown back, exposing his beautiful neck and Itachi leaned down to kiss in the hallow of Sasuke's collarbones, and down to his nipples, causing Sasuke to cry out, and bring his other hand up to his head, running his slender fingers into his hair.

"Itachi," Sasuke's knees seemed about ready to give up on him, and Itachi let go of Sasuke's erection to pull him close to him. Sasuke mewled, and Itachi began to devour his neck, his arms going around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck again and his fingers curled into the material of Itachi's shirt. "Not fair Itachi, you always get me naked and you never get naked,"

"I don't know otouto, I think it's fair. You get so lost in my touches that you don't even try to get me naked."

"We're going to have to do something about that," Sasuke said, and pushed away from Itachi. Itachi watched him as he walked over to the bed and Sasuke settled himself down on it. Itachi started to unbutton the buttons of his shirt, and tugged it off as he came over to his waiting otouto. Sasuke's hands immediately reached towards to his jeans and began to undo them, until they were open and sliding down from his hips and his legs, Sasuke pushed his boxers down, exposing his hard and painful erection. Sasuke licked his lips at the sight and leaned in to kiss the head, and then take it into his mouth and sucked making Itachi moan.

Sasuke pulled away though as he continued to get his brother naked. Itachi helped Sasuke finish taking everything off, and when they were both naked, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and Itachi moved his arms around Sasuke's waist again, both moaned as their erections met. Itachi reached for the covers of the bed and pulled at them to wrap them around them as they tangled themselves together and around the sheets of the bed, moving against each other and pressing every part of their bodies to the other.

Itachi grasped the bottle of lube from under his pillow and squeezed some onto his fingers. It didn't take long for Itachi's hand to search for his little brother's behind, squeezing the delectable rounded cheeks as he kissed his brother. Sasuke moaned loudly and Itachi took advantage of it by pushing his tongue into the hot mouth he had been craving to thoroughly taste all day. Sasuke ended up giving off several mewls and moans of approval and shifted against Itachi, so one of his legs went over Itachi's hip and it was enough for Itachi to find his quivering entrance, he circled it with his wet fingers and then pushed in a finger.

It had been some time now since they have had sex, from the first time, so Sasuke still found that he had to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Although, the anticipation for the pleasure that was to come, and the fact that his body was now getting familiar with this sensation, it was easier to accept. A second finger came into him and he cried out in delight when Itachi's mouth found his nipple, gently sucking on it. "Feels good?" Itachi asked playfully.

Sasuke nodded, a moan parting his lips again as Itachi reached his special spot inside, making him see stars. "Itachi right there, that feels so good,"

Itachi moved his face to Sasuke's neck, gently nipping at it, and Sasuke pulled him closer. Inserting a final finger into Sasuke, to make sure he was properly stretched, Itachi pulled his fingers out, making Sasuke whimper. "Relax Otouto; you'll soon be full with my cock,"

"Hurry niisan, I need you,"

"How badly do you need me otouto?"

"I'm going to die if you don't just put it in me," Sasuke said, tightening his leg around his brother's waist. Itachi lifted him up so he could press the head of his cock to Sasuke's entrance, and then began to push in. "Yes, like that Itachi," Sasuke moaned as he threw his head back, feeling every inch of his brother's cock touching him inside.

"Let me know if I hurt you," Itachi whispered into his ear, trying hard to not just slam into the delicious heat of his brother's ass. Sasuke moaned in response, his breathing was hard, and his heart was beating to fast in his chest. "Sasuke, you're so tight otouto" Itachi quietly whispered his name as he finished pushing all the way in. Itachi lifted a little up, pressing Sasuke down to the bed and looked at Sasuke's face with a lusty hazed concern. Sasuke's heat wrapped all around him felt so good that he just wanted to pound into the boy.

"Niisan, I feel so full with you, it feels so good."

Itachi nuzzled his nose, "That's good; now I'm going to make you feel so senseless you can't form coherent thoughts." As Itachi said this he pulled out and then slammed back into Sasuke. Sasuke cried out as Itachi hit into his prostate head on, and Itachi moved his arms so he could spread Sasuke's legs wider taking the pace from a slow shallow one to a fuller harder one. He watched as his baby brother threw his head back and his arms remained on his side, gripping the bed with both hands.

The feel good expressions that were crossing Sasuke's face told Itachi just how much his baby brother was enjoying this, and it made his already erratically beating heart skip a beat. If there was one thing he never wanted to do was do anything that might hurt his brother, or make him feel uncomfortable. He thrust his hips in hard, increasing the pace and Sasuke arched his back delightfully.

"Yes! Itachi, yes, there, oh niisan,"

Itachi leaned in to kiss him hard, and moved his other hand to Sasuke's straining and neglected cock. His baby brother's sudden squirming and his arms coming up to wrap around his neck made Itachi moan and groan along with him as he continued to devour and take his baby brother to the highest passion.

Both gasped. Before both knew it, they were coming hard and simultaneously. They both panted harshly but neither wanted to break their kiss as they tried to come down from their high. Their sweaty bodies remained tangled together, and then slightly jumped when they heard their mother's voice calling for them. It was like cold water being thrown in their passion haze.

Mikoto knocked on the door to Itachi's room loudly. "Itachi, Sasuke, I'll come in there if you don't get ready now!"

"How long do you think she's been there?"

"I wouldn't know otouto, I was too focus on you,"

"Itachi? Sasuke!" She knocked on the door again, "Are you two awake?"

"Yes mom," Itachi called, "We'll get ready and be down soon," Mikoto agreed and left but Itachi turned his attention back to his baby brother, and started to kiss him again. Neither of them wanted to move, but they knew they were going to have to.

* * *

An hour later found the Uchiha family at the Uzumaki household.

Mikoto was dressed in a nice black dress and a white jacket. Itachi had on a button up black shirt, and some dark jeans, and Sasuke had on a light blue button up shirt, and some dark blue jeans on. Neither of the Uchiha brother's wanted to be here, even though Naruto was Sasuke's friend, Sasuke saw him at school all the time and he much rather wanted to be in bed naked with his brother. Mikoto smiled at them, and that was it. She knew she didn't have to ask them to be on their best behavior, because they were going to be anyways.

She knocked on the door and it was opened by Kushina who smiled at her. "Come in and get yourselves settled." She said, "Dinner is just about done, Kyuubi and Naruto are in the living room" with that she quickly rushed back into the kitchen.

The Uchiha family entered, and Sasuke could have laughed at the ridiculous sight of Naruto in an orange suit with his usually messy blond hair all neatly combed. Beside the disgruntled Naruto stood Kyuubi, with his own orange hair also neatly combed and he was in a red suit, glaring to the side defiantly. Sasuke glanced at his brother, and knew this was going to be hard to explain when this time instead of introducing Itachi as his boyfriend; he was going to be introduced as his older brother.

As the Uchiha walked closer to them, Naruto was the first to see them and look at them "Sasuke!" Naruto happily called when he saw him.

"Dobe," Sasuke responded.

"Eh! What is he doing here?" Naruto asked, looking at Itachi, and pointing an accusing finger at him. Mikoto stepped in then.

"Hello Naruto, how have you been?" She sweetly asked. She threw a warning glare to both Sasuke and Itachi making the two brothers inwardly groan.

"Fine," Naruto said looking at her.

"Oh, let me introduce you, this is my eldest son, Itachi" She said, and Kyuubi turned his head to look at said first son. He had thought that Mikoto only had_ one_ son and that was eighteen year old little Uchiha Sasuke, but this male looked slightly older than Sasuke and just about a few younger than him. He had never seen him or heard of him before.

"What but…ah…you…" Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "You lied!" he snapped.

"I didn't lie" Sasuke huffed, giving Naruto a glare that promised pain if he didn't shut his mouth up.

Itachi's wasn't sure anymore what they were doing. His little brother and his mom really liked to mess his life up. Itachi narrowed his eyes in a full glare that had both Uzumaki brother's freezing up, fully stopping them from asking any questions. "It's nice to meet you," Itachi said.

"And you both know Sasuke, right?" Mikoto continued. She then turned to her sons, "And you two, this is Kyuubi and Naruto,"

"Hey," Naruto said, feeling so very confused, "Good to meet you, Itachi…and hey again Sasuke." Naruto wanted to say more, but the glare Itachi still had in those sharp eyes of his made him stop himself from saying anything more. Mikoto was grateful for that.

Of course, Kyuubi was way to conflicted by what he was hearing. Without thinking or even caring about anyone reprimanding him with a glare he snapped, "I thought Sasuke was your only child!"

"Huh" Mikoto said looking as if she didn't know what he was talking about, "What are you talking about Kyuubi, Itachi is my son. I had him when I was around fourteen and Fugaku and I were really getting serious about each other. Itachi was my first little hassle in life," Mikoto was smiling by now and Itachi wondered what his mother was talking about. "Of course, he started school when he was four, so I guess you didn't see much of him since Sasuke was just barely an infant, and I was about eighteen by then," Even Sasuke was looking at his mother confused.

"How old," Kyuubi said, looking towards Itachi who was giving his mother a blank look.

"Twenty two," Itachi answered him. Kyuubi gapped.

At that moment, Kushina entered the living room. "Alright everyone, dinner is done. Come on and let's eat!" she said. She looked over at the Uchiha, "I'm so glad all you were able to make it, and my gosh, Itachi, I haven't seen you since you were this tall" she said, placing a hand low, "And now you are all grown, and it's great to see you again Sasuke. Come on, don't be shy"

With that, they all moved into the eating area, and sat down at the table. Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto on one side and Kushina, Kyuubi, and Naruto on the other-Naruto was the only one inhaling his food while the others stared each other down. "Alright," Kyuubi said, "Is this some sort of fucked up joke you two came up with? Cause it isn't funny,"

"Kyuubi," His mother glared, "Don't use such profanities at the dinner table." Kushina snapped, slamming her fist on the table. This caused the dishes to fly up.

"I'll say whatever I want to say!" Kyuubi snapped. He threw a snarling glare at Itachi, "What did they do? Pay you to pretend to be Kushina's son?"

Itachi looked at the short tempered man with a blank look. "Why would my mother have to pay me to do anything?" he asked.

Kyuubi groaned, "Fuck you all, fuck, fuck, fuck, all just because I wanted to go on a date with Mikoto, what's wrong with that? It's not like Fugaku is still alive" Kyuubi hissed and Itachi narrowed his eyes at him. Mikoto hid her face and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"This is not some sort of set up," Itachi said as he started to pick at his food. Smashed potatoes, with beef, some green peas, and what looked like corn. "And I wouldn't think my mother would have to do anything so childish when she could just straight up tell you she doesn't want to date you,"

Mikoto lowered her head. "Actually, Itachi, I brought you and Sasuke along on this dinner just so I wouldn't have to tell him alone," she said, and then turned towards Kyuubi, "It was also more to show you that you are not that much older from my own son, I wouldn't feel comfortable and never would be comfortable dating you. and I just want to stay single." Mikoto sighed, "Also Fugaku didn't die that long ago, I still love him,"

"You actually asked out my mom, I thought it was a joke." Sasuke said and turned to look at his mom with concern. "Are you alright mom?"

"Of course I am sweet heart," She smiled at him. "I have my two boys, and great friends like Kushina what more could I ask for. Besides, I got married so early in life, is nice to be single now."

Kyuubi growled, and banged his head on the table.

Naruto laughed. "Sorry brother, you're such a loser,"

"Shut up Naruto,"

Everyone laughed at the miserable Uzumaki.

* * *

While Kushina and Mikoto were in the kitchen talking over coffee, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Kyuubi found themselves at Naruto's bedroom. "You have some real explaining to do Sasuke," Naruto said, glaring at him.

"Quit pestering him Naruto, what kind of explanation does Sasuke owe you" Kyuubi said from his position on the floor, with his back resting on the bed. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the bed and Itachi was sitting on Naruto's computer chair, his eyes looking around the room.

"Shut up Kyuubi, you don't even know what we are talking about!" Naruto snapped. He then turned glaring eyes to Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a look and signaled for him to get closer so he could whisper in his ear. Itachi glared at Naruto who moved way to close to his otouto for his liking, but Kyuubi asking him a question got his attention.

"So, you're really Mikoto's son?"

"Yes."

Naruto on the other hand listened intently to what Sasuke whispered into his ear. "Itachi is my older brother, but he's also my boyfriend. We got together about two weeks ago, and I asked him out to the fair. Don't fucking tell anyone that though," Naruto was awestruck.

"He's your older brother?" Naruto said loudly and Sasuke clapped a hand to his lips.

This made Kyuubi turn to look at them. "We got that Naruto, Itachi is Sasuke's older brother,"

"Yah" Naruto said as he looked at his older brother, and then back to Itachi who narrowed his eyes at him, making him jump away from Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at the possessive look on his brother's face, his brother really disliked Naruto, and now he understood why. Itachi just didn't like other males coming around him at all. Somehow that, made Sasuke feel happy-as odd as it was seeing as Naruto was just his friend.

"And where do you go to school?" Kyuubi decided to ask Itachi.

"I've graduated already," Itachi answered. "I've taken over my family's company."

"Yes, the Uchiha Company," Kyuubi muttered, disinterested. Great, so Itachi worked, and was graduated before even he was. He had graduated and came back to live with his mother, and Itachi still had time to move away, but he doubted that Itachi would move out of his house as long as he and Sasuke were all Mikoto had.

He sighed. He should have known better than to have asked another older woman out. He should focus on his career instead.

"Sasuke, Itachi!" Mikoto called, "Let's go!"

Sasuke jumped off the bed and Itachi stood. "I'll see you at school Sasuke," Naruto called as Sasuke walked out following his brother.

"Sure," Sasuke waved at him. Naruto didn't know what to make of the brief sight that he got when Itachi reached for Sasuke's hand and both intertwined their fingers together.

"Unbelievable," Naruto said, and dropped back on his bed.

"I know tell me about it, now I have to find someone else to date," Kyuubi said, and Naruto rolled his eyes at his egocentric brother.

* * *

That night, Itachi made his way from the bathroom to his room, only to find his baby brother already snuggled in his bed, waiting for him. Itachi smiled at the sight, closed the door and then turned off the lights. In the dark he walked over to his bed and as he was getting on, Sasuke pulled him down for a kiss. They broke the kiss as soon as Itachi was properly settled on the bed, on his side facing Sasuke, and Sasuke was on his side as well, facing Itachi. "So, will you tell me now?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you had forgotten," Itachi answered him as he wrapped his arms around his little brother's waist, pulling him closer.

"Yeah, when you were fucking me maybe, but not now," Sasuke scoffed and Itachi chuckled at him. He really loved his baby brother a lot.

"I wanted to ask you out to a special date,"

"Really...what?"

Itachi leaned into Sasuke and kissed his cheek and trailed down to his lips. "Secret, Otouto, but keep the twenty seven open for it,"

Sasuke would have pouted, but he knew that was not going to work in the dark. Instead he settled for just kissing his brother again. Itachi shifted on the bed, and he moaned when he felt Itachi pull the covers over their heads. He gasped when Itachi reached his hand down to his behind, squeezing his ass cheeks.

"Itachi…" was all Sasuke was able to gasp before he was too consumed by the feeling of being devoured again.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and Yesh, another chapter done! You never know Might finish this sooner than i thought.

As for this chapter its dedicated to ItachiSasukeSama who well got me to continue it XD love her stories. ItaSasu fans you'll trip for them so check up out for reals.

Hope you all enjoyed this.

Please review.


	13. XII

**Junai No Bad Romance**

Chapter XII

_Because Alone, when you are alone, Love can't exist. _

_I will never forget the moment that we stareted to love each other, one kiss was enough to know that you loved only me. Your beauty is something that reminds me of the ocean, and all the nice things in the world. If I could wish one thing, is that we'd never forget what we have, and that we share it for so long that we create memories to come._

_When I'm cold, it's your touch the one that warms me up._

_When I'm cold, its all your warmth that I search for. You mean a lot to me. _

A Week Later

Sasuke was scowling when he came to school that day.

The problem-Itachi and he got in an argument that morning. The topic of the argument? Letting people know about their relationship.

Sasuke had told Naruto, and the two of them had talked it out. Naruto seemed to understand his obsession with his brother soon enough. Although, telling anyone else seemed to be out of the question, Itachi had been so irrational when he told him that he had told Naruto. It pissed Sasuke off that his brother was so possessive and so jealous. He'd be lying if he ever said that a part of him didn't feel pleasure at the fact that Itachi was that way, it was the way his brother was and he liked all of Itachi, but sometimes he thought his brother took it too far.

Not only that, but they had also argued about Itachi's lack of aptitude in their relationship. Itachi had asked him what he wanted, but Itachi never told Sasuke what he wanted! Well, what did Itachi want? Sasuke wanted to do something for his brother. Maybe share feelings, or do a lot more than just see him come home and sit down and do work, work, work. That was all Itachi was doing lately, mountains, and mountains of work and would ignore Sasuke completely. Sasuke had to wonder if perhaps Itachi forgot about the date he had promised him, which was going to be next Saturday.

A brief moment, the thought that Itachi might only want sex with him and then he shot it down.

His brother wasn't like that, was he? I mean, he was still a man, and he was a man, and he was acting like a girl, didn't mean men couldn't act like girls. It was all frustrating Sasuke way to much to continue to think about.

He needed a distraction.

He just didn't know what kind. So when Naruto came over to him and said asked if he wanted to come and hang out with him, Shikamaru, and Sai, he decided why the hell not. So, Sasuke now found himself at what was clearly a garage with a band playing, Kiba, Shino, and Lee.

Sasuke watched with utter fascination as Lee was on vocals, Kiba was just screaming into a microphone next to him with an electric guitar in hand, and Shino was in the back with drums. It sounded like some horror show of dying, and just screaming, wailing, screeching, and no real words to the song.

"This is what you wanted to show us?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Naruto.

"Well…no…" The blond looked perplexed. "It's supposed to be Gaara's band, so I don't know what they are doing."

"Obviously, Gaara isn't here yet to stop this," Sai smirked. Sasuke didn't say anything else and Naruto just kept pouting until the song came into an abrupt dream. "What was that?" Sai called out, making the band members jumped, embarrassed that they had been caught fooling around.

"That was…that was just warm ups!" Lee quickly answered, "You know, our youthful voices need to sound their best for when we sing the real things."

"Uhuh." Sasuke said, "That sounded like you guys were a zombie apocalypse."

"Right on Uchiha, that was precisely where we were going with this!" Kiba said, giving the raven haired boy a thumb up. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked, not caring much about the conversations that were going around him. The other band members shrugged. They didn't know.

* * *

Itachi was at home, his fingers running furiously through his laptop and his eyes focused as he finished writing his latest report. At that moment his mother came in and he briefly glanced up before turning his focus back on the screen. "Sasuke still isn't home, he didn't tell me he was going to stay late, and did he say anything to you?" he asked his mother and Mikoto looked at him with a raised brow and tilted her head.

"No, he didn't say anything." She responded and looked at Itachi worriedly. "You've been working a lot more than usual, is there a reason for that?"

"Yes," was all he said as he got a brief annoyed look on his face and he deleted a few sentences and reworked them? Mikoto sighed.

"Itachi, you've hardly eaten, you haven't gotten off of your computer much, you're either locked up in your office or in the kitchen, don't you want to take a break?" She asked, looking at him sternly.

"You sound like Sasuke," Itachi narrowed his eyes at the screen, his finger tapping on the table counter for ten seconds, and then he was back to typing.

"Well, like him, I'm worried about you and your health."

Itachi paused and rubbed the bridge of his nose and his eyes. He sighed and shook his head. "I have to, if I plan to take Sasuke out on a nice date somewhere out of Konoha, I have to make sure everything is in order, and all this paper work will just pile itself up even more if I leave it behind,"

Mikoto scoffed, "Itachi, you don't have to do that, you know. Sasuke will be happy with just a movie and a walk home."

"That's so common though," Itachi said, looking a little frustrated.

Mikoto sat down beside him and ruffled his hair. "Sweetheart, you do realize that Sasuke is insecure in your relationship together right? He knows you are brothers, but he's scared he will mess up, or that you don't love him, and you know Sasuke. He does things no one else is expected to do, even avoiding you like now just because you had an argument." Itachi huffed and Mikoto giggled, "Also, you might have picked up on him and his idealistic for a relationship where romance exist."

"Isn't it romantic enough that I already let him sleep with me in my bedroom, where he's practically moved in?"

"No, that just seems like moving too fast or brothers sharing a room…even a bed." Mikoto shrugged. "For other people, like a stranger it might be flattery, but you and Sasuke have lived together all your life, this is normal"

"Sex." Itachi said.

"That's it Itachi, just sex."

"Isn't it lovemaking, I love him,"

"Itachi, a relationship sometimes needs more than sex." Mikoto said. "Sex can be nice, but it won't invoke all of the feelings that other things can. Like holding his hand while you walk down the street, or sharing just a funny moment together."

"I get it," Itachi said.

"But I know that you work, and everything you do is for Sasuke, even right now as you are killing yourself just to take him on a nice date, you show a romantic side no one else would care to show so soon" Mikoto said, "You just have to communicate your feelings a little better with Sasuke,"

"You heard the argument didn't you,"

"Sasuke can yell pretty loud when he wants to,"

Itachi sighed. "I get it." He said.

"I'll call Sasuke and ask him where he is, you just try to finish."

"I'm almost finished." Itachi answered her as he looked back at his work, trying to get himself into it once more so he could finish it. "This is the last of it, and then I am going to tell Sasuke to pack his bags, cause we are out of here,"

"Alright, as you say…" Mikoto paused and turned to look at Itachi again, "Where are you two going exactly?"

Itachi only smirked, and continued to type, never giving his mother an answer.

* * *

Sasuke was bored out of his mind.

His mind kept drifting to his brother, although a part of him wanted to go home, he also didn't want to. He knew he was going to find Itachi on that laptop of his again and he was going to be ignoring him again. Not that Itachi already didn't used to do that, but somehow it annoyed him even more now than it did back then. Of course, Sasuke jumped when Naruto all of a sudden screamed at the top of his lungs.

"GAARA!" and he turned in time to see the blond throw himself at the red head.

"Naruto," Gaara gasped as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Naruto cuddled into him and he blushed when he noticed that everyone was there.

"You are late,"

"I swear, Naruto was ready to kill himself with worry over you," Kiba mocked and Naruto turned to glare at him.

"Shut up dog breath!"

Before Kiba could retort to Naruto's insult, Gaara spoke, "Sorry, I was late because I had to go and have a talk with my father and my brother."

"Oh" Naruto said, looking wide eyed and confused.

Gaara smiled at his expression."Don't worry about it" he said. "Just business as usual. And naming me the heir since my brother decided he wanted to be a puppet freak, and my sister ran away," he shot a glare to Sasuke who looked at Gaara bored as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "Where is she by the way?"

"Where is who?" Sasuke asked, innocently blinking his eyes.

"Temary"

"Do I know her?" Sasuke asked, and Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Uchiha"

Sasuke scoffed. "Look, she made me promise not to say anything, so I'm not going to. Besides, she'll be back…someday" Sasuke shrugged. Everyone else looked at him with looks of perplexity. "Don't look at me like that," Gaara was about to say something else when Sasuke's cell phone went off and he reached for it, seeing that it was his mother. "Well, time for me to go home," Sasuke said and left as fast as he could.

"UCHIHA!" Gaara roared after him, but Naruto wrapped his arms around him.

"Let him go, Sasuke probably doesn't even know where she is. Besides…he said she'll come back" Naruto tried to sooth.

"Someday" Lee added.

Gaara scowled.

When he got his hands on his sister he was going to choke her to death!

* * *

Sasuke was glad that his mom had called when she did to save him from having to have to say anything about Temary. He wasn't going to be a fool and say anything either. Besides, if Temary wanted privacy she should have it. When he answered the call from his mother, she asked him to get home and he decided to go home. It was already late anyways.

Maybe he could seduce Itachi away from his laptop…after all what was hotter? His laptop that probably had not been turned off since that morning or his naked Otouto straddling his lap? Itachi was going to have to make a choice then. Sasuke's body filled with anticipation on the thought of getting home. When he was there, he noticed his mother in the kitchen and no one else. "Where's Itachi?" he asked.

"Hm" His mother looked at him and got a thoughtful look on her face, "I think he's in his room," and she smiled sweetly "packing his things."

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking horrified. "But…we just had one little argument…" Sasuke rushed off upstairs to stop his brother from leaving him. "Itachi-nii, I didn't mean it!" Sasuke yelled as he reached the room and just banged the door open, and he ended up tripping, only to be caught by Itachi who looked at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"You didn't mean what my foolish Otouto?" Itachi asked in a slightly amused tone.

Sasuke felt so confused. "Mom…she said that you were packing!"

"I am." Itachi said, "Now pack your bag, I don't know what you might want to take," Sasuke felt even more confused as his brother pecked him on the lips and straightened him. He noted Itachi's small packed bag, and his brother was placing the finishing items inside.

"What…" Sasuke asked.

Itachi turned to him with a smirk, "For our date, pack for a whole week."

"Our date…a whole week?" A grin broke through Sasuke's face and he went to go pack his things. Itachi watched him with amusement and as soon as his little brother was finished, he hugged Sasuke from behind, his arms going around his waist and his head on Sasuke's shoulder where he turned to nuzzle his otouto's soft neck.

"You know I love you right Sasuke,"

Sasuke nodded, shivering in pleasure at how close his brother's breath was, and how his voice was just so irresistible. "Yes," he breathed.

"You know what we have is not normal by any human standards, in any shape or form." Itachi continued.

"I guess." Sasuke turned slightly to try and see his brother's face, but he met only half of it. Itachi's eyes were narrowed and serious.

"Our relationship will never be normal Otouto, and I love it all the more. I love who we are, what we are," Itachi brought a rose up to brush it against Sasuke's chin making Sasuke turn to look at it and reach for it. Itachi kissed Sasuke's neck. "Don't doubt us,"

Sasuke tense, and then relaxed. "Sorry," he got it now. Everything was for him. All Itachi did was for him. Sasuke turned and kissed Itachi's cheek. "I won't doubt us."

Itachi cuddled him a bit and ruffled his hair. "Let's go then."

With that, both Uchiha brother's grabbed their bags and headed down stairs and towards Itachi's car as they called to their mom that they were leaving.

"Hey niisan, where are we going?"

Itachi gave his brother a blank look, "Secret"

Sasuke pouted.

_When I'm cold, it's your touch the one that warms me up._

_And I'm scared, but if I were to fall, you'd catch me or fall with me and tangle your body with mine so that we could never forget, we are for eachother. I'll never forget when we both started to love each other, you're the one that is special, made only for me._

* * *

Probably shorter than most, but i think this is coming out nicely...probably even going to end soon. I might change the game plan, but we will see. Have fun.


	14. XIII

_Decisions are not always easy, but accepting sometimes can be the hardest thing that you can do. With time, you have to come and accept it all anyways. No matter the pain. _

**Junai No Bad Romance**

XIII

The house was eerily quiet and it felt so empty without her boys.

"Fugaku" Mikoto whispered….Closing her eyes she remembered the day that everything in life changed for her. From the very moment that Uchiha Fugaku had kissed her, nothing had ever been the same for her. No matter how she acted that she didn't like him, no matter how much she acted so indifferent to him, everything was already set from that kiss on forth. She didn't regret any part of her own relationship with her husband, and she did not regret ever giving life to both of her children. She had moments in her life when she felt completely alone, she had times were she doubted and even feared, but in the end, she was grateful to everything that was hers.

Both Itachi and Sasuke were all she cared about now since she had lost Fugaku.

She would do anything to protect her boys and the strangeness of their sudden relationship. They were all she had in this world and she cherished them to bits.

Even now that Fugaku was dead, she didn't feel alone. She missed him, and she knew she always would, but there was no longer a part of her that yearned for nothing more than she had. Her two healthy sons, and most people would question their sanity as much as her own, but she was not about to rob her children of the freedom of expressing their feelings for each other.

She had been a mother at a young age. She had lived life as a married woman, and raised both her children as best as she could. She knew she did a damn well find job raising her two precious boys.

She didn't feel like there was anything else she was missing in her life, she was complete. The feeling was odd, and now to see both her children start their own love life, she felt an odd fondness for the both of them.

Mikoto smiled to herself, and nearly laughed at all her memories with them. She could still remember Itachi looking at her pregnant stomach expectedly, like he couldn't wait for her to give birth. How could she ever forget how Itachi seemed so fascinated by Sasuke when he first held him in his arms, close to his small chest?

She couldn't help but remember how Sasuke learned to walk, and his main purpose was to follow his older brother around. The determined look on his tiny face had been priceless as he took his first steps towards Itachi.

It was sweet little innocent memories, but they were clear as to where they were leading.

Itachi working hard, but at the same time glancing back at his brother to make sure he never lost him. Then she could have laughed when Sasuke had told Itachi about his new friend at Kinder, who was named Naruto. Itachi had stuck around his brother for long moments, trying to get his brother to only look at him and not anyone else.

Sasuke only seemed happy that Itachi was paying more attention to him.

The subtle jealousy, the subtle fondness, everything was there between both her boys and those feelings had only grown as they had. For a moment Mikoto felt the urge to go pull out all the baby albums and other things, just so she could reminisce some more. But she had to get a hold of herself.

Mikoto sighed. "I think I need a trip of my own," she muttered to herself. "I'm sure Kushina wouldn't mind coming with me," with that said, Mikoto stood up and reached for the phone to ask her best friend if they could.

Later that day, Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina left.

* * *

Two days later, Naruto came home and was shocked to find that his mother was gone. She had left a note that she had gone on vacations with Mikoto and he found his brother in the kitchen, burning a few things and cursing. "What the hell is your problem? So mom and Mikoto-san decided to go have a small trip" Naruto bitterly said as he made himself some instant ramen. He really disliked it when his brother was throwing one of his tantrums. It didn't help either that he had not been able to talk to Sasuke for two days either. Sasuke hadn't said he was going anywhere, yet he was missing school. Where could the bastard be?

"That's is not the fucking point!" Kyuubi suddenly yelled, and stuck a fork onto the top of the table. "The fucking problem is that my own mother kept me from dating the woman I wanted and all of a sudden she goes on a _vacation_ with her, what the hell does that say to you? My mom stole my future wife that is what it says!" Kyuubi pulled at his own hair and Naruto turned to look at his older brother with a perplexed look on his face.

"No way, mom isn't like that." Naruto snapped. "They are friends, just like me and Sasuke are like friends. Sasuke and I are close, but that doesn't mean that we will be thinking of a relationship. People can be close like that you know." Naruto glared at his brother while Kyuubi threw his brother a disbelieving look.

"Seriously, Naruto, you don't understand anything do you? You are so fucking clueless to the whole world not to know that just about everyone that you call a friend wants to fuck you!" Kyuubi smirked, "Even Sasuke."

Naruto's eye was twitching at the audacity of that suggestion. "The world does not revolve around sex! It doesn't revolve on just screwing and falling into lust with just anyone because they are hot! I get it. Kind of like seeing a celebrity on screen, they are hot specially your favorite singer, you even probably fantasize about screwing them, but that doesn't mean that you will ever do it if the opportunity presented itself. Especially not when you have someone you love!"

"You would be amazed at the things people do, and what? You are telling me that you and your boyfriend are in love?" Kyuubi laughed at the prospect that his little clueless and dense brother could ever be in love or even come close to understand just how screwed up life was. "What a joke. Your boyfriend is probably thinking about someone else or screwing someone else behind your back as you sit here eating that fat greasy food."

Naruto growled in the back of his throat. "It's not like that at all! You don't get what being in a relationship entitles do you." Naruto looked at his brother with sudden disbelief. Had his brother been screwed over in his own relationships? Is that why he always sought out older women? "You think older people are more stable than younger people because you have an idea that we are just horny teenagers looking to get screwed." Naruto muttered, "Grow up Kyuubi, there are some screwed up people out there that don't have a right mind set, but without really trying a relationship can stay within just two people and no other parties involved. That's a real relationship"

"Heh, what would you know Naruto, you are probably screwing someone else behind your boyfriends back"

"I am not!" Naruto yelled. "I would never do that to Gaara! I have no need or reason to ever do that to him!"

"Not even for Sasuke? You know Sasuke's a hot little number right?"

"Sasuke's my best friend!" Naruto snapped. "He's like a brother to me"

"And you think that you can't fuck your own brother?" Kyuubi moved closer to Naruto, and reached his hand up to cup his cheek. "You think that right now I don't have the gall enough to kiss you?"

Naruto couldn't believe his own brother, and just as his brother's lips came down on his, he pushed him off. He wiped his lips furiously and shook his head. "How could you…" he said, tears in his eyes, "You're my brother. How could you!"

Kyuubi's anger ebbed when he saw his brother's tears, and he decided that he had gone way too far. He hadn't meant to scare his brother, but he had just so desperately wanted to show Naruto how much he was hurting right now. How he had been hurt so many times, but he had taken it way too far. He felt wretched, so utterly heartbroken. "That doesn't mean that there is automatically a magic barrier that can keep me from you, think about that,"

Naruto watched his brother leave, and when he was gone, he allowed his knees to give up on him and he fell down to the floor. Screw it all to hell and back. His own brother had just kissed him and left him so utterly confused.

Sasuke suddenly popped into his mind and the words he had once spoken._ 'He's my brother, but he's also my boyfriend. I love him so much Naruto_.' He couldn't understand Sasuke, and he couldn't understand Sasuke's huge love for his brother, but one thing was for sure. Naruto didn't love his older brother that way, but he was scared for his brother now.

What was wrong with Kyuubi? How could he have said such hurtful things?

All he could think at that moment was that someone had hurt his brother badly, and for that, he couldn't forgive that person. But he could forgive his brother and help him. He needed to help his brother.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke had finally reached their destination a day ago, and they had both had checked into a hotel in Lightning, and had gone straight to sleep. Sasuke couldn't believe that his brother had remembered that he had always wanted to come and see Lighning City. Of course, after practically sleeping for a full day, the two were ready to get up and head out to get some food. As they decided on a restaurant, they had also purchased a small map that would show them everything they could do. Lightning was famous for its tall sky scrapers, as well as its open small shops, and the nearby beach! Their tallest building, The Relanpago, was a metal building with its entirety made of glass so you could look out into the whole city, but Itachi and Sasuke had decided to save that site for last.

"So, what are we going to do today Niisan?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the map and had finished off his food.

Itachi was taking a sip of his coffee, and looked at his brother. "Well since we agreed that I would choose first, how about the museum."

"The museum" Sasuke looked down at the booklet and read about it. "It does sound awesome" He said, a smile crossing his lips. Just for his brother to choose an interesting place that was out of the element. "Let's go then" Sasuke stood up, but Itachi reached for him and pulled him back into his seat.

"I'm not finished yet Otouto," Sasuke was about to tell his brother that he was purposely taking his sweet ass time when he gasped and nearly moaned when Itachi reached between his legs. After that he was still and blushing, hoping that no one noticed what Itachi had just done. When Itachi had finally finished and said they could go Sasuke had glared at him and told him how unfair it was for him to do that to him in public.

Itachi had just playfully smirked at him.

All the way to the museum the two of them held hands, and stuck close together. They didn't draw much attention as long as they kept their heads down and no weirdo girls were around to squeal.

The museum was huge, made of beautiful wood and sharp shiny glass and a white rocky place that lead inside. "Look at that," Sasuke said as they entered, and Itachi moved to the woman at the booth and bought passes for him and Sasuke. Itachi glanced at what Sasuke was looking at and smiled.

"Come on Otouto."

"Okay" Sasuke moved away from the painting, and followed his brother. The painting was of Peru, and it was made of dark colors, with reds, greens, oranges, and yellows to add shadows and personalities to every silhouette and every building. Sasuke and Itachi continued to walk, looking at everything from the first printing presses to paintings from other places.

By the end of all the sightseeing Itachi and Sasuke stopped at a small shop inside of the museum. Itachi purchased a few things for himself and Sasuke before they left and both of them headed to a different restaurant for some dinner. This restaurant was a little fuller do to the fact that it was a huge attraction to couples, groups of friends, and families. When they finished eating, Sasuke was sleepy and tired that he stayed snuggled against his brother as Itachi finished his drink, but watched his otouto fondly.

He didn't want to wake him but he was going to have to if they wanted to get back to their room for some sleep and it was his job to wake his brother. Itachi moved his hands towards Sasuke's cheeks and then, pulled on them hard. Sasuke's eyes shot open, while Itachi smirked down at the priceless surprised look of his otouto.

"Niisan, wha-ouch- what are you doing!" Sasuke managed to say while glaring at Itachi, whom in response pulled harder on the boy's cheeks. It was plainly obvious what he was doing, so he didn't know why his otouto was asking such a question. Sasuke on the other hand reached his own hands towards his brother but Itachi let go of him and placed a small distance between them.

"We have to go Otouto." Itachi said.

"That hurt" Sasuke began to curse, rubbing both his now reddened cheeks.

Itachi couldn't help it; he poked one of Sasuke's sore cheeks and said "Pikachu."

Sasuke's eye twitched and he shifted himself in his seat as he launched himself at his brother, reaching for Itachi's cheeks to pull on them like he had down on his. Itachi was startled by his brother, but the two ended up laughing when Itachi reached his hands to Sasuke's wais and began to tickle him.

"Hahahahaha, stop niisan, please!" Sasuke cried, unable to hold back his laughter.

AS much as Itachi loved listening to his brother's laugh, he decided to have mercy on him and stopped tickling him. Sasuke panted hard, trying to catch his breath. Itachi smirked.

"You deserved it Otouto."

"I did not" Sasuke huffed.

"Yah, you did"

"You were the one who started it…"

"I did not" Itachi said, ruffling his brothers hair and Sasuke pouted up at him. "I was only trying to wake you up."

"You pinched my cheeks to get me to wake up?" Sasuke looked up at his brother with disbelief.

Itachi shrugged. "To make sure that you weren't dreaming." Was his only excuse.

"Niisan," Sasuke growled. The two of them where glaring at each other but were snapped out of it when they heard a loud popping sound and they turned their heads to the side. The booth right beside them held five whinny sixteen year old mothers, and all of them had at least one to two children. The popping sound though came from a small red haired, pale skinned freckled toddler that seemed to be around three. She grinned toothily at them when she noted that she had their attention.

"Okay, I'm freaked out Itachi," Sasuke said, moving away from his brother and getting to his feet.

"You and me both, Sasuke" Itachi said as he moved to stand next to his brother.

The small child's eyes suddenly watered, and she opened her mouth in a small wail as she reached towards them. Sasuke and Itachi high tailed it out of there before any blame could be placed on them.

Soon both of them found themselves walking back to their hotel. The first thing Sasuke did when they got back to their room was kick off his shoes and dropped on the bed. Itachi noticed this as he removed his own shoes and walked over to his brother, straddling his hips as he came on top of him and looked down at the sleepy face of his otouto. "Aren't you going to change and brush your teeth?" he questioned as he leaned down to nibble on his otouto's chin and down to his throat. Sasuke puffed out a small breathy moan, throwing his head back to let his brother continue to nibble on him.

"Sasuke," Itachi whispered teasingly into the soft skin of his brother's neck. "You are so beautiful; I love you so much you know that right? Otouto…" Itachi continued to speak softly against his brother's neck, murmuring naughty and sweet things to him, teasingly. Finally, Itachi pulled up and looked at his otouto who was blushing from what he had just told him. Of course, Itachi knew Sasuke liked it when he spoke soft things into his neck. But speaking soft things to Sasuke really wasn't accomplishing what Itachi wanted. "Come on Otouto; get up so you can prepare for bed properly,"

"Too tired," Sasuke mumbled, feeling warm and soft from his brother's earlier whispers. He wished Itachi would still be whispering to him. He turned to his side, and Itachi leaned in to kiss under his ear and then whit his arms around him, pulled him up.

"Come on Otouto, or you'll get cavities" Itachi warned.

That had Sasuke getting up and rushing to the bathroom. Itachi shook his head amused that his brother hated the dentists.

Then again who didn't?

As soon as changing and brushing of teeth was over, Sasuke crawled into bed. Itachi on the other hand seemed to be doing something else and it was starting to annoy Sasuke. Sure he was in bed, ready to sleep, but he was missing his niisan next to him right at that moment! He needed to feel Itachi next to him, he needed to hold onto him so he could fall asleep. "Itachi, come to bed already!" he said as he tossed and turn.

Itachi turned towards his brother and smiled.

"Hai." He said finishing his latest plans for his otouto, and turned off the lights before heading towards bed, where Sasuke pulled him down and snuggled next to him. He didn't understand it lately, but apparently Sasuke couldn't fall asleep unless he was there with him. Itachi was sure he felt the same; the thought of going to sleep without his brother was now absurd.

Either way, Itachi didn't mind. He loved feeling Sasuke's heart beat next to his as they slept snuggled deeply into each other.

* * *

It was late at night.

Earlier Naruto had received a phone call from his mother that they had reached Firestone country and were now checked in and ready to sleep. He was glad that his mom and Mikoto had made it safely and were going to enjoy themselves, but that was not the reason why he was still up so late at night. Earlier he had also called Gaara and talked to him. He hadn't told him what his brother had done. A part of him told him Gaara didn't need to know.

Still, he was concerned about his brother and he was still waiting for him to come home. It was one in the morning already and Naruto wondered if maybe his brother wasn't going to return.

Ten minutes later he nearly jumped when the front door open and Kyuubi walked in looking dejectedly. "where have you been?" Naruto asked, startling Kyuubi.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "Where do you think? I was sulking" Kyuubi snapped. "Why are you up wasn't your bed time hours ago?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Naruto said, building up his own courage to speak with his brother. Kyuubi walked over to his brother and sat beside him on the couch.

"I'm sorry" He sighed. He knew what Naruto wanted to talk about, but he would rather not. "Sorry about what I said and did. I was mad, heartbroken, and I took it out on you"

"But you meant every word you said didn't you?" Naruto questioned. Kyuubi flinched and hanged his head in shame. He knew now what had his brother worried. "I think you should see a therapist." Naruto finally said when he knew Kyuubi wasn't going to answer him.

Kyuubi cursed as he leaned back into the couch. "Fuck, did I sound that insane?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, his expression grim. Kyuubi hated that look on Naruto's face, and sighed, leaning into his brother.

"Alright, I'll see a therapist." He agreed. Naruto nodded. Kyuubi began to fall asleep. At least he had someone that cared enough about him to actually intervene. Right now, he really just needed to set his head straight again. "I really am sorry Naruto" he whispered before knocking out, too tire both physically and emotionally to stay up any longer.

Naruto looked at his brother a little surprised, tears falling from his own eyes as he closed them and snuggled to his brother. "I forgive you, Kyuubi"

* * *

_Healing takes time, and it doesn't happen overnight. You have to be strong, and you know it, in the end you will survive._

* * *

Thank you to all who read and review this story. It means a lot that you have stuck with it for this long and my slow updating XD

Ah another twist. I know lol. I'm planning to end with two more chapters, but if something else comes to mind to me, I might extend it. (You never know i most likely will) And if not. -sighs- almost ending.

Please Review.


	15. XIV

_I want to see you today. In the moment I heard your voice, and now that we are finally together- it doesn't matter what anyone said or has to say. Here only our love exists and will prevail. No matter if it's called forbidden. _

**Junai No Bad Romance**

XV

Itachi and Sasuke came to a disagreement.

The two of them had been having a fun time since their weeklong date started, but right now, both of them could do nothing but argue. The reason alone was because there was still something in their relationship that couldn't seem to be resolved. Although Sasuke promised Itachi not to doubt them, Sasuke still was insecure. There was a fine boundary both of them had crossed, and that one was the one of being brothers to lover. Yet, Itachi didn't know how to make his brother feel less insecure in their relationship, because he didn't understand what there was to be insecure.

"We're brothers,"

"So what,"

When Itachi said that, Sasuke couldn't help but just walk away. That was all he had done. Walked away from his problems and from his accepting what his brother had said. Yeah, they were brothers. So what. It didn't matter.

Sasuke couldn't quite place it. He needed time to think, but something told him, he alone was the one complicating things. He knew this, but at least he knew he was. He just wished that he could get himself out of his mood.

* * *

"Are you just going to sit there and keep ignoring me? You know you are wasting your time if you are just here to sit around for no reason," Kyuubi glared at the woman in front of him. She was his therapist that he had promised Naruto to see. His little brother worked fast when it came to getting people help and he was not the exception. He truly had been hoping that Naruto would just drop it, guess he was wrong. Although now he was wishing bit time that he had not agreed to see a therapist. "Let's get to the root of the problem then," she said her voice soft, "Are you running away from a problem?"

Kyuubi sighed, crossing his arms and looking down. There was something that he had not told anyone. There was something deep in him that he had not let go no matter how much he tried to push the past behind him. You know the saying; Life is too short to get stuck in the past. Taking a deep breath he decided that he it was about time he let it go. "I was starting my second year at college," he said, "and I met this girl. She drugged me, and raped me. I only found out because it had been videotaped and that had made it around the campus, I was so humiliated."

The therapist nodded. "She took advantage of you, and left you vulnerable."

"Yeah, she stripped me of my dignity. It was mortifying."

"Did you press any charges?"

"Should I have?" Kyuubi shrugged. "I wasn't going to get my dignity nor my pride back was I? There was no recompasation for what she had done." Kyuubi sighed. "I'm worthless." The therapist sighed.

"You are not worthless, don't place yourself down. Apparently there is something else bothering you other than just being taken advantage of. Would you like to explain? Because I can assure you that you are not worthless" She gave him a small smile that she hoped will show that she understood and cared about him. She wanted to show him that she was here to help and that he should not be scared to speak more.

"No, I am, I don't know what I want in life. I keep thinking that things will finally get better if I leave home, if I come back maybe things would be different, but nothing but sadness follows me around. I am worthless, so fucking worthless" Kyuubi looked down at his hands. He just wasn't syre what he was doing anymore.

"Why is that?"

He hated how she always questioned him. "Why is what?"

"Why is it that you feel that sadness follows you around?" Kyuubi simply shrugged but the therapist didn't even bat an eyelash, she was ready to press even more into it. "Your brother told me about what you told him and what concern him, and I have to wonder, what were you trying to prove by kissing him."

Kyuubi didn't know what to say, "Nothing," he mumbled. He hadn't meant to kiss Naruto, but the urge had been there. "I wanted to kiss him." He finally confessed, "I've always been fascinated with my own brother, that's why I left. That's why I leave. Its best that I leave." Kyuubi started to feel the panic swell up in his chest the same way that it had when he had realized he had an odd attraction to his brother. It had to be insanely sick, and he knew that his own feelings were never going to be returned. All this time, jealousy of seeing his brother with another was driving him mad!

The therapist withheld her own opinions and her own thoughts on incest. "You are in love with your brother?" she said softly. Although, she had never expected the session to take on this twist of events, a least she had gotten to the root of the problem faster than expected. She could already understand that everything Kyuubi did and the reason why it was all negative was because he had leading feelings for his broher that he was denying at every turn. It would be easy to deny them, but it would be a lot better to actually deal with them and embrace them.

That was fear though, and that was what fear did to people. It held them back and kept them back. This caused suffering and for a person to flail in life. Kyuubi needed help, and she had no idea how she could help him deal and sort with his emotions if he was not willing to accept them. So she had to get him to accept it. He was in love with his younger brother.

Kyuubi nodded, but then shook his head. "No, I can't be. It's wrong! That's why I leave." He repeated.

The therapist sighed. "Leaving is you running away from your problems, if you truly want this to be resolved you will have to confess to your brother and get rejected so you can begin to let go and move on"

Kyuubi wanted to protest. "But I…"

"You have to grow past your fear of your brother's rejection. Your brother cares for you, I'm sure he'll help you move on,"

Kyuubi didn't want help moving on, "But I…"

"You have to let go."

"But…" Kyuubi numbly nodded his head. But he didn't want to.

"Just tell him how you feel about him, it will make you feel so much better if you do" She smiled.

He couldn't. HE left years ago to forget his brother but instead he ended up getting in a mess himself. He'd return searching for a comfort outlet and who else than the sweet Mikoto. She was always so warn with him. She was like a mother, but not his mother. He'd wanted her to be the one he loved. He delusion himself to believe that she was the one he loved. Instead, he came here to learn that he was still painfully attracted to his younger brother. Despite how much he denied it. The truth hurt and his heart was breaking. He couldn't even escape it. As long as he was here, he wasn't going to find an escape. He should have never returned in the first place.

"Do you understand Kyuubi?" The therapist asked.

"Yeah, okay…I'll tell him." He mumbled.

Happy with his response, the therapist started to go over her clock board and all of her papers, "Alright, today we made good progress, now let's schedule in your next session so we can analyze how things go." She said, and hummed. "How about next Thursday at two."

* * *

It was around six in the afternoon when Itachi found Sasuke in the living room, watching television. The day had gone to waste without them actually doing anything, but Itachi felt like he finally understood his little brother. He had then decided to make some plans with him and set a date. He wanted to be able to show his brother how much he meant to him, and he wanted to truly place an end to his brother's doubts. Why there would be any was beyond him, but one thing was for sure, he was not about to let something as foolish at that break what they had.

Sasuke barely glanced Itachi's way when he felt him come near him and sit beside him. There was tense silence between them, but finally Itachi gave in. "I'm sorry otouto, I've not been the best boyfriend."

Sasuke frowned. Finally he turned to his older brother, no longer being able to ignore him. "Yes you have. But I haven't been the best boyfriend; I keep picking fights with you for no reason. I just," Sasuke shrugged. Maybe there had to be something between brother and boyfriend, but when it came to them it felt like they were brothers who kissed and did everything together. "I just don't understand why,"

Itachi sighed, and leaned in to kiss his floundering otouto. "I love you so much Sasuke," he said, and smirked when he saw his brother's flushed face. "Tomorrow is our last day here; let's go to the Relanpago…Separately." Itachi touched his hand to Sasuke's soft cheek. "Tomorrow at eight, I'll be right there waiting for you,"

Sasuke pouted. "Why not just go there together?"

Itachi ruffled his hair, "It's a surprise otouto."

Sasuke sighed. His brother/boyfriend was the best. Why was he complicating things? Was it because they had jumped from brothers to acting like a married couple? Without a second thought, he leaned into Itachi and hugged him nuzzling into his chest, sighing contently. Maybe it wasn't just the jump or the end of something that was grand. Things were never normal when it involved them. It wouldn't work any other way if it was not abnormal. Even if they did sometimes do things backwards, or sideways, they did them together. "I love you Itachi,"

Itachi hugged him back, nuzzling Sasuke's own raven hair. "I love you too Sasuke."

For the rest of the evening, the two of them decided to go have dinner together, and then watch some more television before going to bed. In the end, they had fallen asleep in the couch. Itachi had woken up at three in the morning and picked his brother up and took him to bed before snuggling into him again. Although he had already planned what he was going to do before his little brother woke up the next morning.

* * *

It was seven at night when Naruto returned home.

He was a little surprise to come to a dark house, with no one in it. For a moment he wondered where his brother could be. Turning on the lights and finding a note on the coffee table in the living room. When he neared it and lifted it to read, he found that it had only one simple word and that was 'goodbye.' Naruto was not sure what it meant, or why it would only say that with no explanation, but looking around and not seeing Kyuubi's stuff, it was clear what it meant to say.

Naruto still didn't want to believe it. He pulled out his cell phone and decided to call his brother, but all he got was the answering machine, and not even a ring. The phone was probably off.

It couldn't be. Naruto fell back in the couch, sitting with worry etched on his face.

Kyuubi was gone.

* * *

_Because it's easy to ignore, and let go, but it isn't easy to accept, and sometimes relationships hurt, it hurts, because it doesn't always end up all fairy tale and roses nor happy endings. _

* * *

This was SO decided last minute. But the next chapter is the last chapter. :) Thank you to all that have been reading and enjoying this story. It means alot. But don't be sad, a new story will replace this one. That's the good thing of things ending ne? I'll try to post the next chapter soon.


	16. XV

_You like it when I speak softly against your neck. You like it when my breath brushes the shell of your ear. I got you addicted to the sound of my voice, can you hear it? I'm seducing you every step of the way and claiming you as mine. Here and forever, it's me who you belong to, **not** the world. _

_Let me hold you forever. _

**Junai No Bad Romance**

XVI

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, it was to his older brother missing, and a hot breakfast waiting for him near the night stand along with a tomato and a note. It was actually what had woken him up, the delicious scent of French toast, scrambled eggs, and hot syrup with pancakes. Sasuke could feel himself smile from ear to ear from the sheer fact that his brother would be the only one to know his obsession with tomatoes, and that they were better than any rose or any other plant would ever be. The passion red of the fruit told him the meaning alone his brother was trying to convey. He loved him.

Itachi knew him so well.

Pealing the covers away from his body, Sasuke decided to have his breakfast. The other thing in his mind now that his belly was being filled was what was he going to wear to his date with his brother? For the fact that they were going separately and all, it felt like it like a real, real date, one that made him nervous. What did his brother have planned? God, he'd never know what more tricks his brother could pull, but usually Itachi was at least there to lead him to it. Now he was going to have to go on his own. He was going to have to meet Itachi there, and he couldn't believe that he was actually worrying about what he was going to wear, what time he was going to get there, but then it all came to perspective. They were brothers, so what, there was still a part of him that wanted to impress his brother.

His brother was also mysterious. Always doing things for him and being all…romantic. Sasuke sighed. Their relationship was seriously messed up. Or maybe it was just him that was messed up. I mean, what kind of normal boy would ever be in love with his brother, and then just when they were together, still feel insecure. He realized that Itachi is his brother, and that was never going to change, and he never wanted that to change. He loved the fact that he had such an awesome older brother. He had always admired Itachi and that was never going to stop. As to how he fell in love with Itachi, that was a mystery to even him, and Sasuke was always the kind that liked a reason and valid explanation for things. Now that he had his brother as his boyfriend, he was killing himself over and over again, wondering, why! Why was he in love with his older brother?

It shouldn't be right. Itachi should have denied him when he came out and told him how he felt. It wasn't anything special; at least it didn't seem like it when it happened. But it meant the world. He knew it, if Itachi had ever rejected him, it would have crushed him so deeply. Sasuke hated to admit it but he was a person that led with his emotions and often times he did things without thinking, but he always did what he felt. He was to highly emotional for his own good. Finishing his breakfast, he decided to go out for a while and think about what he was going to do for when his date with Itachi came.

He couldn't explain it, but he was nervous.

* * *

Kyuubi took a deep breath.

He was out in the open road with no destination in mind. He pulled off his helmet and steadied his motorcycle. He had left without really waiting to tell his brother goodbye on his own. The pain was killing him. He knew he was losing his brother for his own damn sinful desires, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Naruto such. His little brother deserved the best. And because he could not ask for forgiveness over what he felt, because he was not sorry he was in love with his brother, but at least he could say goodbye. It was easier, not to have to see any pain in his brother's face.

It was easier to pull away from his fears. He couldn't stand the painful truth that he was going to be downright rejected. For a moment, he closed his eyes, letting the wind sway through his orange hair and just then he started to think about the words his father had once told him. When two people love each other, love has to overcome everything. Fight for love. Heh, he doubted his father would ever support such a thing if he ever knew that the love he wanted to fight for belonged to his baby brother.

Gritting his teeth, Kyuubi ran his hands over his hair and decided to continue over the road. This was like a curse. His own personal curse God had decided to bless him with and he'll continue to run away, punished by it. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he decided to ignore it. He already knew who it was, but he was not going to answer it.

Because that's how he felt, punished.

* * *

Itachi had decided to have breakfast at a restaurant near the hotel he and Sasuke were staying at, although he was really reluctant to leave his brother alone for practically the entire day. If there was any real reason to call this a week long date, it was because there was nothing more that he wanted to do than just be around his brother. He thought maybe hanging out without a worry would be enough, but it would seem he still had to prove his love to his little brother. Not that the boy didn't know, but it seemed he had to work harder. After all, Sasuke wasn't only his brother, he was his boyfriend now. The thing was that Itachi had never had a boyfriend before really; he just wanted to make sure things were right between him and his brother. If he had to do something just to make his otouto feel secure, then he would do it without another thought.

Itachi sipped at his coffee as he looked up at The Relanpago, and narrowed his eyes. He was going to have to find a way so he could get a personal area clear for him and his brother. He wanted to make sure that he made this perfect for his little brother. No one was going to stop him, nor deny him. Taking another sip, he decided to walk into the building to see if he could find anyone about making a few accommodations for tonight.

He couldn't wait for eight o'clock to roll around so he could be with his younger brother again. He missed him already.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Naruto was highly upset.

It was already high noon and all he wanted to know where his brother was. He was worried about him. If someone had hurt his brother, he didn't want him returning to that pain. Naruto sighed as he leaned against the couch, the house was empty, and in his hand was the house phone. He wasn't sure how many times he had called Kyuubi, but he had called him more times than he could count. It was starting to drive him mad. What was his brother's problem? Why wasn't he answering?

Hanging up the phone, he decided he needed to shower and dress. He needed to do something that would get him out of his moody attitude.

This sucked. What gave Kyuubi the right to return home, and then just leave, both times unannounced? His brother really did think he had freedom to do as he pleased! It wasn't fair. He wanted to do what he pleased as well. Yet, he stopped because he knew his brother was probably hurting. He just wished that he could do something to help him.

Thinking a little more, Naruto started to think about several things that had happened since his brother returned. The odd thing of Kyuubi asking out Sasuke's mother, the revelation that Sasuke was dating his own brother and on top of that clearly claimed to love him more than anything. Then there was the kiss Kyuubi had given him and the things he had said. He couldn't understand it. Why were these things happening around him?

For his sanity, he decided to invite Gaara over. Right now, he needed a shoulder to lean on.

* * *

Gaara was sitting in his study room when he heard commotion in the living room. He decided to get up and see what was going on. When he came down stairs, it was to be greeted by the sight of his older sister. It seemed that Temari had returned. He, on the other hand, was incredibly pissed off with her for leaving in the first place.

When she turned and smiled at him, his face remained blank and passive, "Hey Gaara, I'm sorry for what I did, and I want to talk to you…" she started, but he turned his back on her and started to walk back to his study room. But he could hear her following him, "Gaara, wait, where are you going? I want you to hear me out!"

"I don't want to hear it; I don't want to know about it." Gaara snapped.

"Well too bad!" Temari yelled. "I'm pregnant, and I'm going to leave forever! I'm not coming back. I decided this was goodbye!" she snapped. Gaara falter in his steps, only for a second, before he continued and he closed the door behind him.

Temari scoffed, and turned to look at Kankuro who smiled apologetically to her. "He's been sulking since you left. You being gone makes it harder on him to deal with the fact that our family is so broken."

"It's so broken because of our parents" Temari snapped, "I had nothing to do with it. Gaara will just have to grow up!" with that, she stormed out of the living room and Kankuro was left there, smiling to himself. He never got along with his siblings, and now to be left in the middle of a cold standoff really was not helping matter.

How was he going to fix this?

He knew Temari was hardheaded and she was no pushover, she'd go and follow her heart. She never revealed it though, and she kept it hidden from them, and not to say she was going to be gone forever. It was only a wonder that Gaara was incredibly mad at her. Not that they were closed to begin with, but enough was enough he guessed.

Things where never going to change if neither of them actually wanted to make an effort, Or at least both of them. Sighing to himself, Kankuro decided that this was a normal day and let things be as they will be.

Maybe one day they could actually sit down and pretend to be a family again.

* * *

After a few more hours of just pressing down on the gas of his bike, Kyuubi finally had to stop so he could refuel. The gas station he stopped by looked old, as well as if it had seen better days with more costumers. It almost looked deserted. Still, he managed to get his fuel, and the old man that ran the gas station was kind enough to give him directions to a bar, that also happened to be next to an inn motel for him to spend the night.

He decided to waste no time and head over there, he'd be getting there just at night fall and the he would be able to rest. Knowing he was miles away from the problem that had him in the run.

The run, yes he was running, but he didn't know what else to do, other than push forward and continue.

* * *

Night had approached so tediously slow, and Sasuke was now ready to greet Itachi for their date. He wondered for a moment if he was going to have to walk all the way to The Relanpago, but it soon became apparent that he wasn't going to have to. Before he knew it there was a limousine there, and a driver. Sasuke could nearly have scoffed at the fact that his brother was being rich with him. It didn't help that he had gone out and bought himself nice clothes for this occasion. He could have sworn that he was acting like such a girl.

Sasuke wondered if Itachi would notice that the soft baby blue button up shirt and the dark blue jeans were new. A slight blush became apparent to Sasuke's face as he thought about it. He was missing his brother, and he was also extremely eager to go meet him already.

All day today he had tried to clear his head, he had gone shopping for his new clothes, and he had then taken hours trying to find his way back to the hotel. He really should have taken a map. After that he had rushed through a shower and dressed. He was glad that he was done on time, even though the nerves were eating up at him, twisting in his stomach of the thought of what his brother could have planned for him today.

It didn't take long for him to catch sight of his destination. The Relanpago was amazing. The lights that surrounded, and the lovely décor was amazing. The lights around it were bright, and seemed like they were like glowing gems. Sasuke was amazed by the sight. "We're here, Uchiha-san" The driver said as he stopped the car and Sasuke was about to reach the door, but it was opened for him.

The Relanpago was amazing, for sure, but what really took his breath away was the sight of his gorgeous older brother opening the door for him. Itachi was wearing a black button up shirt, and black jeans. Now, Itachi looked even more amazing then the glowing lights and the silver metal that made the building what it was. He had been scared he would not have been able to spot him, but right now, all he could think about was getting to his older brother, and hug into him.

"You look beautiful otouto," Itachi said as soon as Sasuke stepped out of the limousine. Sasuke blushed, causing Itachi to smirk at him. "Are these new?" Itachi ventured, his fingers tracing over the collar of Sasuke's shirt, and then pressing on one of Sasuke's buttons. Itachi was extremely pleased that he had already managed to fluster his younger brother. He leaned in close, so he could whisper into Sasuke's ear, so only he would hear. "I think I'll enjoy taking them off of you," Itachi nibbled over Sasuke's earlobe before pulling away.

Sasuke's body had reacted, and now was incredibly warm, compare to the cold night around them.

"Sir, would you like me to wait for you to return you to the hotel later on?" The driver asked, since Itachi was the one paying him.

Itachi nodded his head. "Of course, I'll call you when we are ready to leave." The driver nodded, and went back to get in the car, since he was blocking the way of the other cars. Itachi reached for his brother's hand, and decided to lead him inside. It had not been easy to convince management here to actually close off a section of The Relanpago. After all, this gorgeous place was the most visited at night and by most tourists when they came to Lightning.

Ten minutes later, found the brothers over a secluded area. There were squared sections of beautiful plants and trees, the ground was white cement, and there was a black fence railing around the entire area, almost like a balcony. Sasuke gasped as he looked out, he could practically see all the gleaming lights of the city. "I hope you are hungry otouto." Itachi whispered into his ear, as his back pressed To Sasuke's and he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shivered in pleasure, leaning close to his older brother. The feel of Itachi's warmth was enough for him. The scent of his older brother all around him was safety to him.

"What are you planning?" he decided to ask. That was the first thing he had managed to get his brain to produce, seeing as it was having a hard time thinking right now.

Itachi gave him a wicked smile. "Dinner, of course, unless you had something else in mind,"

Sasuke blushed at what that implied. "Dinner sounds good." He muttered, and Itachi chuckled.

"Follow me then," Sasuke was already enticed to do so. Before he knew it, he was lead to a place where there was a candle lit dinner prepared for them. It looked luxurious and beautiful. Sasuke had to wonder why his brother went through such troubles for him. Of course, Itachi was also a man of many surprises, so Sasuke had roll his eyes when Itachi announced what they would be having.

"Lightning's best Italian pizza and apple cider, since wine isn't something we'd normally drink" Itachi crossed his arms and looked at his younger brother. "How does that sound otouto."

It was luxurious, Sasuke decided. But it was something that only his brother could come up with. If there was one thing about them that they held in common was that the simplest things in the world were the best. The only thing that mattered about this moment was that Itachi was here with him, and that Itachi was his. This moment was theirs. "It sounds perfect niisan" he said, grinning from ear to ear and Itachi pulled him closer, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Let's eat then," he said, leading the way.

Sasuke complied and allowed his brother to laed him towards the table, where both of them were ready to eat. They had not eaten all day do to the nerves of this moment, but they were finally here. This didn't have to be perfect, so long as it was only the both of them, it could go any way that it wanted.

* * *

Ninety nine missed messages.

Kyuubi was at a bar, and he was drinking. He wanted to numb the pain that was in his chest. This was ridiculous. He needed to bury his feelings and everything he had fought to forget. He needed someone else to love. Kyuubi took a deep gulp of heady liquor and ended up swallowing roughtly as something come to a conclusion in his head.

His phone rang again.

His brother would always lead in his heart.

He threw the glass to the side, braking it and making people turn to look at him, "Okay buddy, I think you have had enough" the bar tender said, but he ignored him, as he flipped open his phone, and he pressed it to his ear.

He breathed, what was he doing? What was he going to say?

"Kyuubi? Thank God, I thought you were dead seeing as you weren't answering at all." Naruto's voice sounded relief on the other side. Kyuubi took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I needed some time alone."

"Yeah, well I don't think that's what you need" Naruto scolded, "You will keep going to therapy."

Kyuubi chuckled. "Sorry, Naruto." All I ever wished is to be the one that protects you. "Don't worry about me, I'm alright. I decided to head back."

"Head back where?" Naruto demanded, "You never tell me where you go, it isn't fair." The whine and complain in his voice made Kyuubi feel warm inside. He stood up, and crossed the bar, all the way until he was outside. How dare Naruto tell him that it wasn't fair? How dare Naruto demand to let him know where he was going? He would never say it.

"Don't be worrying about me when you don't even know who the victim in this confusion is."

Naruto was confused. "Huh."

"Just forget anything that I have ever said, anything I've ever had to say means nothing." He closed his eyes. Naruto puffed out his cheeks in a pout. Back in Konoha he was in his home, with Gaara sleeping in the couch as he had come to stay the night with him to keep him company. He was so glad he had him for the comfort, but this was getting ridiculous. He couldn't bring himself to sleep without hearing from his brother, and finally he got the bastard to answer, and he was making no sense at all. No sense at all.

"Kyuubi, please stop all this nonsense and come back home."

Home, Kyuubi found the word alone amusing. That was the one place he had felt like he had been missing for years now. Home was wherever his brother was now, no matter how much he tried to convice himself otherwise.

"I'm not returning Naruto. Stop calling, I don't think you have to worry. You'll never see me again."

Naruto felt his breath catch and his hands clench. "What do you mean you are not coming back?" Naruto snapped.

"I've hurt you."

"What…"

"I hurt you Naruto, beyond what can be forgiven."

Naruto was frozen, thinking briefly back on the kiss that his brother had given him. He then remember him asking for forgiveness. "What are you talking about?" He had forgiven him for that.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke stood by the black railings, looking down in the city. They were finished eating and were full to the brim. Sasuke sighed, "I ate too much."

"You mean you ate to fast." Itachi pocked his brother's forehead. He adored this boy, and that could never be explained why. It just was. And he was never going to let him go. Sasuke pouted and glared at him. But after a while it dissipated, and he smiled at him. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks niisan," he whispered. "For always trying to make me see you care, more than a brother"

Itachi leaned into Sasuke "Foolish Otouto" Itachi whispered and drew Sasuke close as he kissed him softly over his soft warm lips. The cold air around them ruffled their hair.

* * *

"You know very well what I mean," Kyuubi hissed. He needed to let his brother go. Naruto on the other side was stiff.

"Kyuubi…" he wasn't sure what his brother was talking about, but his heart clenched. Tears slid down his eyes and he wanted to yell. He wanted to know where his brother was so he could go and drag him back.

"Just forget it, let it go. It doesn't matter. I'm not going back.

Naruto lowly growled. "What do you mean, you'll be back as soon as mom hears about this!" Naruto snapped. Kyuubi sighed.

"Don't tell her,"

"Why not."

"Just don't."

"Kyuubi."

"You don't understand, every time I see you I am the one that hurts the most…you don't know who the victim is in this confusion" Kyuubi had lost his brother because he himself could not accept his own feelings. "…I'm sorry." But Kyuubi could not give in to his own urges to go see his otouto ever again.

"Kyuubi-" Naruto snapped, but his brother had snapped the phone close. Naruto was crying, but he had no doubt about what he had heard.

_I love you otouto…more than you'll ever know._

He turned his head when he heard the rustling of bed sheets, only to catch sight of his sleeping boyfriend. He wanted to wake him, but a bigger part of him didn't. He had just lost his brother. He was so confused.

The tears wouldn't stop pouring from his eyes, his heart. Why was this happening?

* * *

"I know you have been worrying about our relationship a lot more than you would let on," Itachi breathed in Sasuke's ear making the younger shudder with desire. He wanted his brother, but for right now, he also wanted to hear what he had to say. That was something he had not been expecting.

"How?"

"You told me,"

Sasuke pouted. Was he that easy to read? "I promised to not doubt us. I'm sorry"

"You know, our Grandfather Madara once told me something that really stuck with me Sasuke," Itachi solemnly said, and Sasuke glanced at his brother curiously. "He said, sometimes life isn't fair. More so when you end up losing the person you love, even though you once had them, but you broke up over something so petty it left you wondering what if. He said, the person he loved was gone before he could ever even turn back and be with them. Sure, he got married to grandmother, they had a child together, and then he just settled and married her. He wasn't happy. He lied to protect his own heart."

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure if he hated Kyuubi right now, or what to do.

He wanted to crawl in somewhere and die. He didn't understand what he was feeling, but something told him something odd had just transpired between him and his older brother. Something even he could not understand.

* * *

"Grandpa wasn't happy in his relationship?" Sasuke asked, bewilderment showing in his expression. He had always thought his Grandpa was just a grumpy old man but that he loved grandma. Not that he would ever know now that they were dead. There were moments of odd arguments, and odd moments, but his grandfather never seemed more than just a bitter old man. Bitter.

Itachi shook his head, a sad smile coming over his face, "No otouto, Grandfather confessed once though, when I told him I loved you, that he too had once loved his otouto, and he wished he had never let him go."

* * *

Kyuubi was crying.

His heart was crumbling at a rate that he rather not admit, but at least his younger brother had not rejected him, he could never live if he had. This was the end. He was done and he was never going to turn back. If he wanted to forget then he would, and he would find someone else to love. In this game, and in this state, neither of them could win. Not when there were three of them.

He, Naruto, and Gaara, and right now, his brother would need Gaara a lot more than he would ever need him. Swallowing hard, he walked over to his motorcycle, he was drunk, but he didn't care, he was going to leave, and he was going to find his own place.

Someday the pain would stop, he knew, it just had to. It had once, but it would stop again, until he was nothing but numb. But the thought of Naruto cuddled in Gaara's arms dominated his mind, and he came to the resolution that-He hated them both.

* * *

"Umn," Sasuke nodded, unsure of what their Grandfather's younger brother was to them. They just had called him Uncle Izuna all the time. At least that was what the man liked to be called. He was fun, but he had been the first to die. Their Grandfather had soon followed.

"I guess, a part of me understood that it had to do with love that went beyond being brotherly, but when I asked him why he gave him up, he said, foolishness. The needing to just keep our family blood going, the honor of it all," Itachi shrugged, "I thought it was pretty stupid, why give up the person you love, you know,"

Sasuke realized it then. "I wouldn't give you up for the lack of romance niisan; I just wish you'd do certain things,"

Itachi leaned into Sasuke and pressed a gentle kiss on his baby brother's lips. "I'll try my best to make you feel loved at all times, Sasuke, but we're brothers as much as we are lovers. We have that bond that can't even be overtaken. I love teasing you, I love being with you in any way I can, and I'll always be there if you need me. Just never be scared to ask me for anything,"

Sasuke lowered his eyes warmly at his brother. Itachi truly was the best and he was right. Just because the romance in their relationship wasn't flaring didn't mean it lessened the love they felt for each other.

It'd be stupid to end things just because of that.

"I love you so much niisan," Sasuke whispered and Itachi nuzzled Sasuke's cheek.

"I love you with all my heart, Otouto," Itachi whispered back, pulling Sasuke into his arms and hugging him tightly.

Things between them weren't normal-at least in the perspective of other people, but this was their normal. This was their love, their passion, and their desire. It was theirs and no one elses.

Romance wasn't good, but it didn't even come to count.

* * *

_Goodbye_

The End.

* * *

Yes I know, the ending is vague, and there could be more, but this is it folks.


End file.
